Careful What Your Future Wish For
by poohxebony
Summary: Come join all the characters on an unforgettably bizzare day at the amusement park. After all, you never know what kinds of fortune has in store for you....Multiple pairings, some yaoi and yuri involved. Enjoy and please review! FINAL CHAPTER COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** And here we are again with another one of my creative works for Bleach. I gotta tell ya; this story is going to be one hell of a fun one while making it. A real special thanks to **Blueberry Absnith**, the one who suggested this whole idea for my story, so in a way, this one's for her, especially for this first chapter. I also want to thank the rest of my fanfic friends for continuing to support my stories.

The only things to be prepared for are the bizarre, insane pairings in this story. Beware of the most unimaginable, the most forbidden, and the most likely from some yaoi and yuri. The results might blow your mind O_O. But just remember, it's only a story, so join the ride and let's get on with the show!

**DISCLAIMER:** The productions of Bleach and the characters don't belong to me in any way. Except for this new additional character and my wild imaginations

* * *

It was finally summertime in Karakura Town. Which meant that school was out, and the fun activities had began. So aside from the uncomfortably humid, boiling weather, many people were in high spirits with their vocational preparations. Especially since there was a carnival now in town. At noon, Ichigo and his family and friends decided to check out the new festival, along with some of his friends from the Soul Society, the Vizards, and several espadas.

As soon as everyone reached the fair, they wanted to go their separate ways in groups to explore the place. They all agreed to meet each other by the entrance of the fair at sunset. Toshiro, Momo, Hisagi, and Rangiku already spent a good amount of time in the fair, such as playing five games and undergoing two rides. Not wearing their usual Soul Society attire, they wore ordinary summer clothes because of the heat. Toshiro wore regular jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt with two blue stripes on the sides. Momo wore jean shorts, flip flops, and a red halter top. Rangiku wore a short blue jean skirt, a light pink halter top exposing her big cleavage, and flip flops. And Hisagi wore gray sport shorts, sneakers, and a white muscle shirt. Despite having to squish each other while walking because of the enormous crowd, they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Well…almost all of them.

"Honestly, I still say this was a waste of time", Toshiro grumbled, having an irritated expression with his hands in his pockets. Momo walked beside him, holding a pink stuffed animal squirrel that Toshiro won for her from a game. "When we can make a use of our time fighting hollows right about now, we decided to spend it here. In an outrageously loud, stupid carnival". Rangiku, overhearing Toshiro's complaint, walked over to him and gave a playful nudge on his shoulder.

"Aww, don't be a stick in the mud Captain!" Rangiku chirped cheerfully. "For God's sake, it's summertime. Even we soul reapers deserve some fun and a little vacation, right guys?" she asked facing Momo and Hisagi, giving them her spontaneous smile. Momo gratefully smiled back and Hisagi gave a nod, holding a guitar with one arm over his shoulder from a game he won. Toshiro only gave her an annoyed glare.

"Speak for yourself, Matsumoto. Not everyone is slackers like you".

Suddenly as they continued walking, a small, dark purple with a sign caught Momo's attention. It read: _**Seeing Through One's Eyes: Fortune Telling With Elisa, The Mistress**_. "Hey look guys", Momo announced, pointing at the tent. "There's a fortune teller here in this carnival. I think we should check it out". Rangiku joyfully clapped her hands together.

"Oh yaaayyy, fortune telling! I love these kinds of things, they're so fun! Let's go!"

"Don't be ridiculous Rangiku", Toshiro said. "Foreseeing the future is not absolute, a task that's impossible for humans in the living world. There's no guarantee of knowing one's future or your own and—" Toshiro gave a little squeal as he got dragged by the arm from Rangiku's aggressive strength.

"Oh you and your overly analytical stereotypes Captain. Can you stop being Mr.-All-Too-Serious for once and just go along with the fun? Now let's go!" Toshiro still had that irritated expression while being dragged with Rangiku's grip as she led the way, Momo followed along with a smile, and Hisagi followed behind with a quirked eyebrow. '_This could be interesting'_ he thought.

Once the four got in the tent, they were surprised to see that the dimmed room was empty, except a small circular table and two wooden chairs. Toshiro sighed and crossed his arms. "What did I tell you? You should have known that this could be a hoax, some kind of foolish prank to waste our time. Let's go". He turned and headed to the opening of the tent.

"Ohh, but there is never a foolish matter when dealing with these kinds of gifts…."said a soft, sultry voice out of nowhere. "Especially when it involves one's future…." Everyone shot their heads back to the table, but found no one sitting there.

"Who said that?" Toshiro asked a little alarmed. "Who's there?!"

"Someone who's happy to see four young lads, wanting to know what life has in store for them", answered the same voice, appearing behind them with a blink of an eye. They jumped a little, except Hisagi, who starred at the woman calmly.

"Hey wow! That was some trick you pulled just now, even for a human", Rangiku praised, putting a hand against her heart. "Didn't saw that coming!"

"How did you do that lady?" Toshiro interrupted, still a little surprised by her entrance. "And who are you? Are you some kind of sorceress then?" The tan-skinned woman smiled at the group. She appeared middle aged, having a few winkles on her face and around her piercing teal green eyes. She wore a long gypsy related purple dress that went down to her ankles, golden sandals, a half green shawl apron wrapped over the dress, and a light purple bandana wrapped on top of her head, leaving her long raven hair worn down. She also had extended red polished fingernails with gold rings on almost each finger.

"A mortal I am, yes, but a sorceress, no. For I am something even better", she stated as she past the soul reapers and headed her way to the table. Toshiro continued staring at her suspiciously, whereas Momo finally spoke up.

"So…you must be Elisa, the fortune telling mistress?"

The woman smiled pleasantly at Momo, nodding. "That I am child. I assume you came here to know what destiny lies ahead of you?" Both Rangiku and Momo nodded while Toshiro kept his arms crossed and standing by the corner of the room, Hisagi patiently waiting behind the girls. "How wonderful. After all, it's always important to know the roles in later chapters in life, no matter what role you're still in as we speak. How about you, my dear? Would you like to be first and see your new future?" Elisa gestured. Momo shyly flinched for being picked first. Rangiku pushed her towards the table.

"Oh yes, go on Momo!" she encouraged. "Let's see what's in store for ya. Then I'm next!" The small shinigami gave a nervous grin.

"Okay, um…sure!" She sat on the opposite side of the small table, facing the fortune teller.

"Please give me your hand my dear" Elisa kindly told her. "And allow me to 'see' your new destinations through the touch of your palm" Momo did what instructed, and reached out toward the woman's fragile, long hands. Once she grabbed Momo's small palm, Elisa closed her eyes, having her entire body still while in deep concentration and thought. After a few minutes, she finally opened her eyes and smiled contently at the girl. "It seems you definitely have fulfilling dreams coming your way", Elisa replied. Momo looked at her confusedly.

"Really? What did you see?" Elisa kept smiling.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems you enjoy singing? Let's just say in the next five years, you'll finally get the opportunity letting your voice be heard through a contest show around America. You will have a new appearance as a full grown young woman, with a curvier, bustier image along with it". Momo's eyes glistened with joyful surprise.

"Really? I'll get to sing? I'm finally going to grow up and grow boobs?" she mentally raised both fist in the air victoriously. _'Yes!'_ she thought to herself. _'Just wait until I get my own singing contract. Looks like you're gonna meet your match in the chest competition Rangiku, so watch out now! _ Momo began chuckling.

"Okay, okay, that's great for ya Momo! Now my turn!" Rangiku burst out, waiting half impatiently for her friend to rise from the chair. "Now it's my turn to see what's in store. Please tell me my future, oh great Elisa the Mistress!" Elisa smiled and nodded, gesturing her to sit down and reach for her hand. Toshiro rolled his eyes over what he's been seeing for the past twenty minutes, wondering to himself why he continues wasting his time over an unbelief display. He even wondered why Hisagi didn't seem bored with all of this as he looked at him standing on the other side of the room with a normal composure. After a few more minutes, Elisa opened her eyes and smiled again at Rangiku. "It seems you will have your fulfilling share as well," she started off. "You're more likely going to be entering a modeling completion and pair up with an important agent for some clothing design contract". Rangiku beamed brightly while clasping her hands together.

"Oh, I knew it! I knew I was meant to be in a modeling contest all my life. I always wanted to apply participating for America's Next Top Model for next year, before I reach twenty five".

"There's more", Elisa added. "It also appears that there's going to be a bachelorette celebration for a close friend of yours. You will be mingling with all kinds of um, 'intimate' moments with some of your friends. Particularly a girl with orange hair…luscious chest just like yours…" Rangiku gave a surprised expression.

"Oh, you mean Orihime? The bachelorette party is going to be hers? Then that means…oh that's great! Orihime is finally going to hit it off with Ichigo! I always knew he'll pop the question to her sometime". Momo stared at Rangiku wide-eyed over what Elisa just told her.

"Rangiku, did you hear what Elisa said? About the whole 'intimate moment with females' thing? That means you're going to make out with Orihime!"

Rangiku only shrugged and smile. "Yeah, so what? She's a friend after all. If you ask me, I don't mind very much. I think it would be hot. Can't wait to be in her bachelorette party! I'll be the host myself!" Hisagi looked at the busty blonde shinigami and made a small sly smile. '_Yeah. That would be hot'_ he mentally told himself. Toshiro, although he wouldn't admit it, thought the same way while turning his head the other direction, blushing a little. "Hey, who else will I be making out with Elisa?" Rangiku asked.

The woman replied, "I'm glad you asked. You seem to have another close relationship with two other men, including this young man here standing next to you and a smily one with short pink hair". This made Rangiku's eyes pop out more with surprise, along with Hisagi's and Toshiro's.

"Whoooaaa…you mean Hisagi and Gin? Well, hot dog! Who would have thought that I'll be hooking up with two hotties along with the bride herself! That means all of this will happen in the wedding reception!" she cried, turning around to face Hisagi with her flirtatious smile. Hisagi's face grew red as a tomato after hearing that. He knew that he had some kind of crush on Rangiku but…will that really happen in the future? Will he get a chance to really kiss her? As much as he won't say it out loud, he was enjoying this fortune telling business even more. He even started wanting to be next to see what future lies for him. "Hey Toshiro, why so quiet over there? I think maybe it's time for your turn and see what Elisa has to say about ya!" Rangiku said, getting up and coming over to her captain. She grabbed him by the arm again. "Don't be shy! Come on!"

Toshiro struggled to break free. "Let go Matsumoto. This is just ridiculous. I only stood around to wait for you guys finish your doodling, so if you're done, let's just go!" He continued protesting while Rangiku continued dragging him to the table, when Momo spoke to him shyly.

"Well, um, please Toshiro?" she said, looking at him softly. "I think you should give it a try. Don't you want to know what your future could be?" Toshiro stopped what he was doing and gave a slight glance at Momo. For some reason, he can't seem to refuse otherwise from his friend, especially when she puts on that pleading stance like she's doing now. Sighing in defeat, Toshiro unenthusiastically slumped in the chair, sticking out his right hand.

"Fine. Let's just get this foolishness over with". Elisa smiled with satisfaction and closed her eyes. After a good seven minutes, she opened them and released his hand.

"As I told you before, little white haired one, knowing your good fortunes is never considered as foolishness". Toshiro felt a nerve struck on his forehead.

"That's Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya to you!" he blunted out. "Enough with the lectures. What did you see?"

"For starters, it appears you'll finally undergo a few transformations yourself physically", Elisa explained. "That does mean you'll finally grow up to be at least as tall as this gentleman over here". She pointed to Hisagi, who gave Toshiro a teasing smirk.

"About time you'll grow like a seed", he said.

Rangiku and Momo giggled as well. "See, captain? I told you that you won't stay that size forever", Rangiku exclaimed. Toshiro frowned at the fortune teller.

"That's all you wanted me to know about my future?" he asked irritably. "Don't think that my height is my only concern because it's not. I should have known I've wasted my time with you".

"On the contrary. There's more", Elisa replied. "I also saw you and a certain young girl finally getting up 'close and personal' ". Elisa winked and leaned over Toshiro to whisper in his ear. "I assume you always wanted to kiss the adorable Momo, right? You'll finally get your chance very soon". With that said, Toshiro's face couldn't have been redder than before. Is that…true? Will he and Momo finally kiss in the next five years? Is this some kind of joke? Toshiro continued blushing, but then felt a small grin come across his face. In a way, he couldn't complain about this happening in real life. In fact, he was happy to know this. The thought of him giving his longtime crush a real first kiss made him feel some kind of warmth inside. He glanced at Momo's direction, who stood next to him, and grinned at her. Momo blushed and shifted her head down a little. Elisa laughed softly. "Oh yes, true love will be in the air indeed".

Feeling more bashful, Toshiro quickly got up and headed to the tent entrance. "Well with that said, I suppose we're done here. Thank you for your time. You guys ready?" he asked. They were about to turn and leave when Hisagi stopped them.

"Hold on you guys. I haven't had my turn yet. I want to know my fortune too". They halted on their tracks and turned to him. Rangiku smiled another large smile.

"Oh that's right! We didn't let Hisagi get a chance to know what's ahead for him. Go on now Hisagi. See if Elisa can see you and me locking lips with a passion", she soothed. Momo kept blushing, and Toshiro rolled his eyes again, becoming more impatient and aggravated.

"Fine then, hurry up". Hisagi sat down on the chair and place his right hand on top of Elisa's. The woman gave him a loving, impressed smile.

"I was hoping to finally get a chance reading your fortune, handsome one", she commented while closing her eyes and concentrating reading his palm. "And a real handsome one at that. Let's see, hmmmm…." Elisa kept her eyes closed, remaining silent every now and then with some groans and moans. "Ohhhhh…..awwwww….ohh, I see….oh…oh dear…." Elisa's face went from pleasant to a slight frown or confusion. Hisagi sensed her uneasiness and wondered what is it that she's seeing. '_Could it be bad news? Don't tell me I'm going to die in the next five years. Literally…'_ Elisa finally opened her eyes and released his hand. Everyone crowd around him after hearing the fortune teller's distress.

"Elisa? What's wrong?" Momo asked. "Did you see something awful happen to Hisagi?" Elisa shook her head. Momo and Rangiku glanced at each other confusedly and looked back at the two. "Then what is it?" Toshiro even was focused again, having a little concerned expression.

"Oh no, child. It's nothing like that at all. In fact, there's no bad news for Hisagi in the future. Let's start with the good parts. I see you finally getting a deal in a rock band". Hisagi grinned and nodded. Rangiku and Momo did the same thing.

"Well, that's great. Hisagi is really great with the guitar. I always knew he'll make his big break in the band", Momo stated.

Elisa nodded. "Indeed, that's wonderful. I also sensed that he…does like to be tipsy with his drinks in parties. And becomes hard with it, doesn't he? Hard enough not to know what he's really doing?" Hisagi, grinning guiltily, scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, uh…I do like to have a few cups with my buddies".

"Yeah, no surprises there", Rangiku butted in, rolling her eyes and putting a hand on her right hip. "So what's the problem?" She, Hisagi, Momo, and Toshiro stared back at Elisa. Elisa closed her eyes and tried to hide a slight giggle.

"Well like I said, he can get so drunk to not know what's going on. Let's just say that he'll be attending a bachelor party as well for a certain young man with orange hair". Rangiku beamed so more.

"Ohhh, I knew it! It's going to be Ichigo's! There's going to be a wedding for sure! Let me guess, you see Hisagi getting surrounded by all kinds of skanky strippers that maybe Renji might hire to show up at the party? Oh Hisagi, you sly devil you. You better not convince Ichigo to do anything that break Orihime's heart though", Rangiku declared, pointing a finger at him. Hisagi only smirked some more.

"Naw. He wouldn't go along with it anyway".

"Oh I don't mean only that. Yes, there will be female guests for the party, but…" Elisa started off slowly. "There will be some um…male issues involved as well". Everyone froze at the last sentence, especially Hisagi.

"Um, come again?" he asked slowly.

Elisa sheepishly met his shocked his gaze. "What I'm trying to say is…that you'll be also 'hooking up' with a few of your pals because of your hung-over state of mind. And those very hook-ups will include the groom-to-be, a dark haired man with three strange clippings separating his bangs apart, and…. him". She pointed directly to a pale ghost faced Toshiro. There was silence in the room for a long moment, which seemed like forever. Hisagi couldn't hear himself breathing or feeling the strength to move from his spot. Finally, an explosion of laughter erupted from Momo and Rangiku.

"OH. MY. GOOODDD!!" both girls breathed out. "Could you possibly mean Ichigo, Byakuya, and Toshiro?!" Both men still didn't move a budge or even blink. The girls were still laughing hysterically as Rangiku walked to Toshiro and gave him a suffocating hug. "Oh captain! I always knew you were just too cute for your own good for everyone!" Rangiku cried between laughs. "Didn't know you had it in ya!" That finally blew a fuse.

"We're out of here!!" Toshiro and Hisagi shouted as they got up and ran out of the tent. Momo and Rangiku shortly followed after, waving farewell to Elisa.

"Good-bye Elisa! And thanks for everything about our future, and I do mean everything!" Momo said, still laughing.

Rangiku ran after the men still walking in a fast past and away from each other. "Oh hold on there, you two love birds! Maybe I need to come to the bachelor party too and video record that moment. It would be classic! History for years to come! And most importantly—"

"Ohhh, shut up, _shut up, _SHUT UP!!" Toshiro cried, covering his ears. "We will not discuss what just happened ever again!" Rangiku and Momo tried to compose themselves from laughing some more behind their hands but was failing, and Hisagi, walking in front of everybody, kept a stiffen face, trying his best blocking those last shocking moments from the fortune teller.

"Maybe I really need to slow down on the drinking". He told himself. And he will make sure he'll do just that, if he knows what's good for him.

* * *

**END NOTE:** Well there you go, the end of chapter 1. What did you guys think so far? I told ya some fortunes might blow your mind XD. If you think this chapter was crazy, wait until you read the next one. But before you go move on to the next, please give me a review comment for this one. I really want to know what you think. Thanks for reading this so far. I'll try to update chapter 2 as soon as I can for more craziness.

With Momo's fortune as a singer in a contest, I was referring her to be in American Idol, in case you're wondering what I meant. Alright then, see ya later! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** As promised, I'm back with the second chapter. And just to let you know, yes this is an IchigoxOrihime and RenjixRukia pairing in this story. Sorry to those who don't like the idea of these pairings, but it's the way I want to set it up. But don't worry; I assure you you'll still have fun learning other pairing results as you read along. Don't forget to review chapter 2 when you're done. On with the show! ;)

* * *

Ichigo and the gang continued walking around the huge carnival, wondering what activity they wanted to do next. They had just came from a hardball-hitting-bottle game. Ichigo, holding hands with a high spirited Orihime, had won her a stuffed panda bear. Renji, walking along beside Rukia, won her a small light yellow stuffed rabbit in which she immediately named it Lil'Chappy. Chad won himself a new Spanish guitar from a different game. Uryuu only bought a few souvenirs of bows and arrows.

"So guys, what do you want to do next?", Orihime asked happily. "We only did games so far, and haven't got in any rides yet. Which one should we go in?". Ichigo scratched the back of his head, shrugging.

"Ehh, I don't know. Whatever ride you pick is fine by me. They all just seem so lame though. None of them look frightening fast, not even the Ferris Wheel". Orihime's brightened face drowned a little to regret, worried she somehow displeased her boyfriend.

"Oh…um, I'm sorry Ichigo. That's okay. We don't have to go in any rides if it makes you feel better. Besides, playing games are always more fun!" She forced a cheerful smile and squeezed his hand. Ichigo glanced at his girlfriend hesitantly, knowing he offended her over what he just said.

"Oh no, no! That's not what I meant Hime. I didn't mean to make you feel you can't get in any rides at all or anything".

"Oh great, see what you did?" Renji asked Ichigo sympathetically. "You went and hurt our sweet Orihime's feelings. What kind of boyfriend are ya, carrot top?" He flashed a teasing smile, sipping his soda bottle with a straw. Ichigo turned and gave him a deadly glare.

"I didn't hurt her feelings you ass-hole!" he spat out. "I only meant that the rides are bogus to _me_ but if she likes them, then that's fine too! Besides, you know rides ain't really my thing".

"Oh, what are you yapping about Ichgio?" Rukia spoke out. She gave him an annoyed look. "It was your idea inviting everyone. You wanted to come in the first place, so change the negative attitude okay? Especially for Orihime". Chad and Uryuu nodded in agree. Ichigo clenched his teeth at the short dark haired shinigami. "Only because Hime wanted to check it out since she love these kinds of festivals and you know it Rukia! And there was no way in hell I was about to let her go alone. And also….there's nothing else worth doing right now besides fighting hollows, so there!" Rukia rolled her eyes at his hot-headed behavior.

"Unless….", Renji butted in. "You're just afraid of heights, that's all. Is that why the Ferris Wheel is so 'lame' enough to get close to, Ichgio?" he asked mockingly. That last remark made the substitute soul reaper ball both fists. "Why you pineapple red-head douche bag you---"

"Alright, that's enough", Rukia stated. She placed herself between the two and keep them separated from fighting. "We're suppose to be having fun here, remember?" "Indeed", Uryuu added behind them, pushing his glasses closer to his face with an index finger. "You're only making yourself look like a childish idiot causing a scene in public like this". "Not you too, Quincy!" Ichigo barked. "Shut up and stay out of this Uryuu. No one was talking to you. And I'm not acting like a childish idiot!" "My point exactly", Uryuu said, sighing. "I said shut up!" Orihime smiled pleasantly while waiting for her friends' playful arguments to finish when she looked around and spotted the small purple tent and a sign. As soon as she read it, she turned to her friends smiling wider. "Hey guys look! There's a fortune teller here. I love fortune telling. Why don't we check it out?"

Everyone stopped arguing and turned to Orihime and the tent she was pointing at. They then smiled. "That would be fun Orihime", Chad replied. "It's been awhile I seen a fortune teller, for it's been a while since I've been in a carnival". "Fortune teller?" Rukia asked confusedly. "What exactly is a fortune teller? What do they do?" "Fortune tellers are people who has a unique gift of telling others what's in their future", Orihime explained. "Although it's not always true though. Some people like to do these kinds of things just for entertainment, but it's still fun". Rukia quirked an eyebrow, but nodded and followed along. "Ugh, I hate fortune telling stereotypes more than anything", Ichigo grumbled crossing his arms. "They're nothing but a bunch of dumb con artists that like to take your money and tell you stupid, false stories about your life. I don't think it's a good idea to go in if they're charging Orihime".

"Oh but please, Ichigo?" she asked in an innocent tone. "I know it all might be fake or too good to be true, but I still want to have fun with it. And I promise I won't offer them all my money. So please?" She gave him her lovely, pleading smile. Ichigo felt his face blush. How can he ever refuse a beautiful, kind soul like Orihime? Especially when she puts on that smile that he can't seem to stop loving? Not wanting to bring Orihime's spirit more, he forced a soft grin at her.

"Sure thing, Hime. If this is where you want to go, then let's go". Ichigo grabbed her hand and started heading towards the tent. As Renji and Rukia caught up with them, she gave Ichigo a slight nudge on the arm and grinned.

"See how you can make her feel better? So don't act like a stick in the mud when we get in". Ichigo rolled his eyes at her.

"Shut up Rukia".

*****

As everyone got in the tent, they found no one there but the small circular table and two chairs. Ichigo frowned. "See what I mean? This was totally a rip off. Maybe the person working here hasn't returned from lunch break or something. Let's go".

"Not so fast young man," said the sultry mysterious voice, whispering in his ear from behind. "I've been expecting you".

"Whoa!" Ichigo jumped surprisingly and turned around to face the fortune teller, Elisa. The rest grew amazed at her sudden reappearance when they turned to see why Ichigo reacted. They didn't even sense her presence coming in the small room. "Hey lady!" Ichigo said, backing up to get some space. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Wow, that was a neat trick!" Orihime commented, clapping her hands. "How did you get behind Ichigo like that?"

"Yeah, how did ya get behind him like that", Renji asked astonished. Rukia was also shocked of her entrance, for she knew no human is capable of doing that. She also wondered why no one could detect her presence, yet she is human. _'Is she some sort of sorceress in the living world then?' _she thought. _'Or is this one of those entertainments that Orihime mentioned about?_ Chad and Uryuu seemed comfortable around the middle aged woman, staring at her calmly. Elisa shortly giggled.

"I suppose even fortune tellers can have a little fun", she said. "It's just my way of greeting my customers". She walked past them and sat on her chair at the table. "So, where to begin?". Ichigo gave a slight snort.

"So what's with not having the same ole' crystal ball that you gypsy fortune tellers normally have?" he asked. "Don't tell me you're one of those palm readers? And how much do ya charge?" Rukia punched Ichigo on the sides with her elbow.

"Remember what I told you earlier?", she hissed. "Don't spoiled this for Orihime". Ichigo returned her a glare while rubbing his side, but didn't say anything else.

"Please. Don't confuse me with of those ordinary gypsy stereotype people", Elise replied. " My gift is as real as you and I. I assure you". Ichigo scratched the back of his head again and sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Let's get this fortune telling over with".

Smiling, Elisa gestured a hand at Orihime to come sit across from her. "Observe", she began. "Would you like to be first and know your fortune my dear?" Orihime's eyes beamed with excitement and took a seat without hesitation.

"Oh goody! I wonder what my future will be".

"There's only one way to find out", Elisa replied. "Please give me your right hand so I can read your life through your palm". Orihime did as she was told and reached out to Elisa. Elisa then closed her eyes and centered herself in deep meditation. Orihime patiently waited for her to finish while the rest her friends did the same from behind. Ichigo still kept his arms crossed and rolled his eyes over what he was seeing, but didn't say any more smart remarks. Finally, Elisa snapped back to her senses and smiled genuinely at Orihime. "No wonder I felt a similar connection about you, my dear. I've been expecting you too, along with the rest of your friends here. You truly do have a fulfilling life, five times over".

Orihime beamed even more over what Elisa just said. "Really? Oh, that's just wonderful. I always thought what it would be like to be born into five different worlds or lifestyles all at once". She gave a pleasant smile.

Elisa smiled back. "Indeed you will child. Or at least it would seem that way. I assume that you always taken an interest in becoming a teacher? Having the opportunity to be an astronaut? Not to mention being the first to break the Pastries Donuts world record in the shop?"

Orihime clapped her hands together, nodding. "Oh yes definitely! Especially the teacher and the Pastries Donut part. Will those things really happen for me?"

"Well my dear, I'm afraid that you'll find out for yourself in the next five years. Along with two other wonderful moments that will come". Elisa then leaned over and whispered to her ear. "For you and your boyfriend will finally be linked as one, and start a family of your own". Orihime's face blushed with surprise and shock. Did that meant that…she would also be getting married to Ichigo? And have a child with him? That very thought spread more loving warmth within about the two of them.

She then faced Elisa and whispered to her, "Thank you".

Elisa winked at her as she got up from her seat. "Alright then, who's next?" Orihime looked at Rukia.

"Why don't you come next, Rukia? It would be fun, trust me. You saw how Elisa read my fortune? So let's see what's yours!"

Rukia shrugged and nodded. "Alright. I don't see what's any harm with all of this now. Might as well get it over with anyway". She walked to the chair and sat down. She then gave Elisa her right hand as she closed her eyes and read her palm for a few moments. When she opened them, she gave Rukia another friendly smile. "What did you see Elisa?" Rukia asked.

"I take it you love animals, particularly rabbits, is that correct?" Elisa asked. Rukia nodded. "I thought so. That explains why I found you as a veterinarian, a new kind of healer for all animals".

Rukia's started grinning. "Really? I will become a healer or medic for rabbits? Well that does sounds great, especially whenever Chappy gets sick". Orihime smiled for her friend.

"Indeed that is great, Rukia". Renji rolled his eyes and smirked.

"No surprise there. I always knew she would want to make a difference for all bunnies everywhere somehow. Good thing I bought her that rabbit as a pet at home for her to practice on". Even Ichigo, Uryuu and Chad had to smirk on that true statement. Rukia ignored their teasing.

"There's something else I want to tell you", Elisa continued. "And this surprised me, for I thought it would only be one wedding in the future for a certain couple. But it seems that you and your mate will make wedding number two". Rukia and Renji's eyes went wide over what they just heard. They turned and looked at each other then quickly looked away, feeling their faces growing red. Rukia bit her lower lip. Was she really going to marry him in the future? She knew she loved him, even though he acts like an idiot at times. But were they really ready to make the next step in their relationship? And if there was going to be _two_ weddings, it tells her that Ichigo and Orihime would be the first couple. Not that Rukia wasn't happy for those two, but now she and Renji could possibly be the second couple tying the knot. Besides, would Renji want to go along with it as well?

"Oh my god Rukia, this is wonderful!" Orihime cried. "Now you and Renji would get engaged, just like Ichigo and I! We'll all have our own wedding coming soon!" It was now Ichigo's turn to be surprised and sprung around to face Orihime and Elisa. _'What was that just now?' _he thought. _'Did that lady told Orihime that she and I will be getting married? Is that really true?_ Ichigo may have been surprised, but he couldn't help but crack a small smile about now. He looked at Orihime's glowing face and cheerful attitude. Those features always remind him how he feels blessed to have a girlfriend like her. So there was no doubt in mind he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else other than her. Uryuu smiled and walked up to the rest.

"Well, that's no surprise for all of us to bear. Looks like we're going to have more wedding preparations to focus on for these four". He looked at Orihime and smiled at her. "Though I wouldn't mind be the decorator for your ceremony Orihime. Congratulations you two". Orihime blushed and smiled. Ichigo rolled his eyes but smiled too.

"Hey, don't rush it yet. We still got high school to finish first". Uryuu gave another chuckle and walked over to the table. Chad was stilling smiling for his friends also.

"I believe I would like to have my turn now, Ms. Elisa". Elisa gave Uryuu a welcoming smile and waited for him to sit and give her his hand. After a few minutes of meditation, she opened her eyes.

"It appears you are a true expert of the bows and arrows", she stated. "For it is more likely you'll finally become the ultimate perfection of whatever it is you do. If you know what I mean". Uryuu was taken back a little, wondering if and how a human like her could probably be aware of him being a Quincy. "It also seems that you're very good on working with medicines", Elisa continued. That explains why you'll find yourself being in the position as a top pharmacist". That made Uryuu smile and nod his head in agree. He always thought that a pharmacist would be an ideal career for him on the side. "And lastly, I find you having the courage to confess long lost feelings for a certain girl….short hair, a familiar friend of these two, a martial artist….." Uryuu thought for a moment to figure out what girl Elisa was talking about. Then it finally hit him, along with the rest. _'Tatsuki?!', _he thought. _'Does this mean…that I'll finally confess to Tatsuki?' _Ichigo and Renji began to snicker.

"Whoa Uryuu!", Ichigo said, smirking at him. "You mean to tell me all this time you felt something for Tatsuki? Good luck on that one. That's one wedding that could be unforgettable".

"And here I thought she'll never find a guy of her own", Renji said, smirking as well. "So, she really can like boys then, huh?" Orihime giggled happily about it. "Oh, I think that would be cute. Uryuu and Tatsuki would make another cute couple. I wonder if there will be a triple wedding then". She smiled sweetly at Uryuu. Uryuu on the other hand quietly got out of his seat, cleared his throat and walk to the back, ignoring his friends' teases. He pushed his glasses back again.

"Let's not go into conclusions just yet people", he said. "Like Ichigo said, we still have high school to finish." Elisa softly laughed. She then turned to Chad, who's been standing there quietly and patiently the whole time.

"How about you, tall lad? You haven't said anything since you entered here. Would you like your turn now?" Chad smiled and nodded. He sat down and gave her his hand. Soon, Elisa released his hand and told him what she saw. "Since you seem to be an expert with the Spanish guitar that you got over there, you'll definitely land your big break in a Latino group. You'll even have the opportunity to visit the lovely country of Mexico, the origin of your ancestral roots". Chad smiled wider, particularly the part of him becoming popular with his music.

"I would like that a lot. Thank you", he said in his deep, gentle voice.

"But I better not leave out the news on this. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you have a certain infatuation for a young woman with purple hair? And mesmerizing golden eyes?" Again, everyone sprung around and looked at Chad, who had a small smile on his face while shifting his head the other direction, hiding his little blush.

"Oh my god, Chad? You and Yoruichi? Now that would be something to see!" Renji busted out.

"I don't really see Yoruichi giving up on Urahara so easily though", Ichigo said. "You know how their relationship are toward each other. Almost as if they're each others' drug".

"Well. At least I can always admire her beautiful, strong demeanor as a warrior", Chad replied matter-of-factly.

"And you will, for you'll have a good encounter with her when the time comes", Elisa added. "So don't worry. You'll get your chance. Thank you Chad for your patience". Chad nodded and stood up from his seat to walk to the side of the room again. Elisa then turned to Renji and Ichigo, waiting to see which one wants his turn. "Well with that said, only two more to go. Which of you gentlemen would be next?"

"I will", Renji spoke out, walking to the table without waiting for Ichigo to respond. "I want to know more about this wedding business with Rukia. Carrot top already knows how lucky he is with Orihime". He gave Rukia a wink while Ichigo clenched his teeth, until Uryuu put a hand on his shoulder to check his composure. Ichigo sighed and crossed his arms.

"Very well then!" Elisa said gladly. "I will be more than happy to fill you in some more". Renji gave her his hand and she began her meditating procedure. At first she smiled over what she was seeing in his fortune, then her expression suddenly turned into a twist of new surprise. She soon opened her eyes, staring at Renji blankly. Renji stared back, waiting for an answer.

"Well Elisa? What is it that you saw?", Renji asked. "What else happens in our wedding? Is it good news or bad?" Elisa didn't answer him right away. Instead, she turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Will you please come here so I can read your hand? Now?"

"Hey wait a minute!", Renji protested. "You haven't told me about my fortune yet. Why you need carrot top for? What's the matter?"

"Yeah, um, what's the matter?" Ichgio asked, looking at the woman confusedly. "What do I have to do with Pineapples' fortune?"

"Just please come here. There's something I need to see here". Elisa replied in a serious tone that she'll normally have. Ichigo, sensing she was serious, walked over to the table. Renji, still looking at Elisa, finally got up and let Ichigo sit down. Ichigo gave the fortune teller his hand and she was finally able to meditate into his lifespan. Everyone grew quiet too, wondering what could be the problem. Rukia gave Renji a questioning look, only to have him shrug back at her. Chad and Uryuu looked at each other and then back at the two on the table. Orihime held a slight worried expression. _'What is going on about these two?' _she thought. After a few more moments, Elisa opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo, then Renji. Unexpectedly, a new smile formed on her face. She then gave out a short laugh.

"Well, what a coincidence this is!", Elisa exclaimed. "This is the second time I've witness the happenings in a bachelor party. How ironic this is". Ichigo and Renji grew irritated with Elisa's doodling.

"Just stop with the ranting antics, okay lady?", Ichigo said aggravated. "Just tell us what you saw and what is the problem!"

"Yeah!", Renji butted in. "You haven't told me about my future yet. What's going to happen to me? Why you needed the both of us?"

"Touchy, touchy. So impatient, aren't we?", Elisa said, shaking her head. "Alright then. Let's start with the good points first. Renji, yes you and Ms. Rukia here will be getting married. You two will be having a happy life together, and for many years to come. Ichigo, not only are you and Ms. Orihime will be getting married, but you're also going to be a doctor assistant at a familiar family clinic business. Most importantly, you'll actually experience fatherhood as well". Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, then back at Elisa and smiled. Ichigo's smile grew wider over what he heard about himself.

"Oh wow….that's great! Not only will I be married to Orihime, but we'll have a child? This is great news, Orihime!". He turned and looked at her. "Even though it's possible I'll be working in the same job with that idiot of a father of mine, at least we'll have our own little family". Orihime smiled back and nodded.

"Well, I'm sure as hell happy that we will be getting married after all", Renji said. "And here I almost thought that something will prevent the wedding from happening. So…what's the problem? Why you hesitate telling us this in the first place?" Renji and Ichigo looked right back at Elisa. Elisa sighed and smiled again.

"I know you boys are going to be sick about this but….it seems you two like to have a little fun with drinking right? Let's just say that you'll definitely have your moments in your bachelor parties. And the both of you will be attending each others, since you'll be each other's best man, right?" Ichigo and Renji still gave a confused expression.

"Your point?" Ichigo continued.

"Fine then. I'll go straight to the point. Since you boys will be so tipsy in your parties, you'll find yourselves seeing 'male intimate moments' from other guests that you invite. Including to each other". Ichigo and Renji suddenly froze, trying to comprehend the message in their minds. Elisa didn't wait for them to respond. "And the first party that will have those insane moments…will be yours Ichgio. And Renji won't be the only one you'll be kissing. It seems you'll be involved with three other drunken guests, which includes a pale skinned young man with emerald eyes, a blonde that shares your name but with the brilliant white teeth smile, and a tall, blue spiky haired man with sky blue eyes and weird markings on his face".

There was nothing but pure silence in the room. The only noise that could be heard were the sound of crickets, filling in the unusually scary moment right now. Orihime, Rukia, and Uryuu's face were in complete blank, not knowing how to blink or budge. Chad's mouth opened a slight bit, having his bangs hide the utter shock in his eyes while standing there like the statue he was. And for Ichigo and Renji, their faces somehow turned from a pale white to a sickly pale greenish color. They didn't know whether their heart stopped beating or if they were holding their breath. They even forget where they were right then and there. The only thing that was active about them was the inner bewildered thoughts in their heads. _'R-R-Renji? A-and Ul-Ulquiorra? And-and Shinji?…And-and-and Gr-Grimmjow?!' _the voices in Ichigo's head echoed.

Renji was too locked up in his own state of mind as well. _'I-I-Ichi-go?….' _he said to himself. _'I'm going to be kissing at the bachelor party…Ichigo?' _

Suddenly, a chorus of hard laughter erupted the room, Uryuu falling on his knees while holding his stomach from the pain of laughing so hard. Orihime and Rukia hugged each other, laughing their heads off. Even Chad, though not something a person would see from him everyday, almost went in tears over this hysterical moment. Ichigo and Renji still stood there, not having the strength to move. This was too much for the group to bear. "Oh-hahaha-my-hahahah-God! Hahahahah!!" Rukia finally burst out, trying to catch her breaths from laughing. "This was a great idea coming to the carnival after all! Orihime, you're right! Fortune telling really is fun!"

"Oh yes Rukia!" Orihime spat out, trying to stop her own laughing. "Who would have thought that it would turn out this way! This is all too hilarious! Ichigo and Renji making out at the bachelor party?! And with Shinji, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, too?! It's going to be a foursome! No, make that a quinsome!"

That did it.

"OHHHH….HEEE~EEELLL NOOOO!!!" Both Ichigo and Renji found their voices to scream that out simultaneously. They turned and ran out of the tent to get some fresh air, but to a nearby garbage can to vomit over the disturbing thoughts lingering in their heads. The rest of the friends continued laughing after them, watching them throw up. Until finally, it was their time to go. Orihime and Rukia gave Elisa a hug. "Oh good-bye Elisa!" Orihime said, still giggling. "This was the best time ever. You truly made my day with this one!"

"Don't mention it, my dear!" Elisa answered, waving and laughing along. "Good-bye to you all, and good luck. For some are definitely going to need it now". She got up and walked to the entrance opening of her tent, watching the teenagers going after Renji and Ichigo. "Aww, to be young again…"she said to herself

After twenty minutes, the group were together, walking around the carnival again. Ichigo and Renji walked next to each other, both hands in their pockets as their mates were on the other side of them. Although they didn't turn their heads to face each other, they talked while looking ahead. "Dude, as of this moment, let's pretend that never happened", Ichigo said calmly. He kept his new composure.

Renji nodded. "Agreed".

* * *

**END NOTE: **Now that…was fun! And there's going to be more fun along the road! Thanks for reading. Now please review what are your new thoughts about this one. I'll definitely be back to blow your mind with chapter 3, and hopefully sooner than expected. Until then, all the way! Right? Okay, now I'm scaring people and myself….XD


	3. Chapter 3

The weather was still unbearably humid, and the crowd continued being wild up from the games and rides fiasco. Three people, a man and two women, got off a fast spiral spin ride. They looked around as they walked, deciding on what to do next.

"My, my, dear Yoruichi. You sure know how to pick your rides to keep the adrenaline pumping", said Kisuke Urahara. He tilted his green and white striped hat, covering his eyes from the strong sunlight. Despite the humidity, Urahara wore his regular green attire, which include his green kaki pants, green kimono shirt, a green cloak over the shirt, and wooden sandals. He waved his little fan against his face to blow some cool air. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm still feeling a little woozy". The purple-haired warrior smirked and snorted.

"Oh please, Hat and Cloak. You undergone being Vice Captain who has mastered some of the best techniques of Soul Society history, fought endless number of hollows, and even achieved bankai in a matter of days rather than centuries. And what finally takes you out? A damn, simple ride". Yoruichi kept smiling and rolled her eyes. She wore her normal skin tight black pants and silver shoes, except she got rid of her orange kimono shirt and wore a black sleeveless halter top that's wrapped around her neck and arm sleeves that reached to her elbow. Her hair was still pinned in a high ponytail. Urahara let out a short, innocent laugh.

"Well, please have a little sympathy, my dear friend. After all, I did just finished eating a hot dog not too long ago. And besides…." Urahara paused and looked at Yoruichi in an inviting, seductive manner. "At least I was not involved in one of your own 'thrill rides' on me today. That is of course, if you haven't changed your mind for later". Yoruichi grinned at Urahara with a certain mischievous twinkle in her golden eyes.

"I'm thinking of considering the idea, Hat and Cloak".

Urahara smiled back. "Always a pleasure, my little kitty cat". The two shinigami continued their carefree conversation while a black short haired woman silently followed behind them, with a stoic, serious expression. For Soifon, amusement parks of course are never her specialty as a warrior assassin. But there was no refusal of things when it involves her precious Yoruichi, for she would be by her side as the loyal comrade that she was, even until the ends of the earth or time. The short, petite shinigami held a strong love and admiration for the princess, always proving worthy of herself and hoping she could win some meaningful role in her leader's heart. Soifon knows that revealing such emotions are a sign of weakness and a disgrace.

As much as she fights those emotions to keep control and composure, those warm yet sharp feelings still lingers within her. Especially when it mostly involves the other companion of her dear Yoruichi. She secretly holds a spiteful grudge against Urahara ever since the day she met him. Because she already witnessed the unbreakable, irreplaceable bond between them right then and there. The very same kind of bond that she always dreamed of forming with her. Whether or not Urahara has been aware of Soifon's envy towards him, she didn't care. She never understood how or why he play an important role in Yoruichi's life. What hurt her even more, is that Yoruichi choose not to share such stories with her, share some of the things that she can easily express to Urahara, or even look at her in that same seductive manner. Perhaps these were ways of telling Soifon that she would always remain second place in Yoruichi's heart and concern. Nonetheless, she is grateful for that. If she was still able to protect her beautiful princess in any way, then she held no regrets remaining with everyone.

But she wasn't stupid either. In situations like this, she can easily detect herself being the third wheel. In truth, Soifon declined following along, for she was unworthy of the two's company for enjoyment in the carnival. Not to mention it would save her from the uneasiness that she would feel while tagging along. But of course, Yoruichi forbid her being left behind from all the fun and insisted she come. And there was no defying Yoruichi's orders, even if it was over a ridiculous time at a carnival. But that still didn't stop the uncomfortable, jealous feeling she endured while walking along with them, watching their playful arguments and teasing. At the end of the day, Soifon remains as the overprotective, obedient guardian to her princess' bidding. Because that's all she has to do.

"Man, so many things to do, yet so little time. We can't just keep walking and looking around like it's a maze", Yoruichi said. She then turned around to look at Soifon behind. "What do you think we should do, Soifon?". Soifon didn't answer right away, her head half way bend down and lost in her train of thought. Yoruichi looked at her confusedly. "Soifon?", she said a little louder. Soifon immediately shot her head up and faced her master, catching her attention.

"Uh, um, my sincerest apologies Yoruichi-Sama", she said, bowing her head a little. "I didn't think it was in my place getting involve in your conversation. Forgive me". She bowed again. Smiling, Yoruichi came over to Soifon and softly pinched her cheek.

"Oh stop, my little Bumble Bee. This is not a day for you being my devoted guardian that you are. Relax, linger a bit, and enjoy the fun. Right Urahara?"

"Yes indeed, little Bumble Bee. There is no work in carnivals, excepting working to have a great time. So don't show that regret on your face and perk out a smile!", Urahara replied. He smiled gently at Soifon. Soifon, although irritated of him calling her the nickname that only Yoruichi is allowed to say, looked at him blankly and then nodded. Yoruichi gave a pat on her back. She then dragged Soifon to have be in the middle of the two, so it would be the three of them walking together. Soifon suddenly felt an embarrassing blush on her cheeks, having to feel the close warmth of her princess beside her. But she had to admit, it was all so comforting.

"Good then. Now let's see what else we can do to occupy our time. How about another spin ride, Soifon?"

"Oh, um, whatever rides you choose is alright with me, Yoruichi-Sama", she answered, forcing a grin. "Although…a nice drink would be nice, considering the hot weather". Urahara let out another relief sigh.

"I couldn't agree more with Soifon. We should get some more refreshments to cleanse our throats. I'm still trying to catch my breath from the last ride. Wouldn't want to collapse on you two lovely ladies, now would I?" Yoruichi rolled her eyes again, and pouted. Soifon felt a real small grin spread across her lips as she listened while walking with them. Although she would never say it out loud, she really wouldn't choose any other company other than these two. Perhaps this type of chemistry teach her things in more ways than one, showing her the value of strengthen trust and companionship with the one you love. The fact that Yoruichi was bless to have those values even with Urahara made her content, even if that companion wasn't her.

After the three bought drinks from a food market, they continued walking until they reached a small purple tent with a sign next to it. They stopped on their tracks and read it. "Helloooo…", Urahara said. "Now this seems interesting. What do you think, ladies? Shall we go ahead and see what our wonderful destiny or fate has in stake for us?" Yoruichi shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, why not. Might as well have some fun with fortune tellers. Although I wouldn't be surprised to hear what future waits for you anyway, Hat and Cloak", she answered teasingly. Urahara smirked and was the first to enter the tent, then Yoruichi and Soifon. Once the three got in, they found no one sitting at the table or any of the two chairs. Urahara scratched the back of his head underneath the hat.

"Hello? Anybody here? Hmmm…must be their lunch break or something. Maybe we should come back in the next thirty minutes and then they'll definitely be here". The three turned around to exit the tent.

"Leaving so soon?", a woman's voice asked half disappointedly. The three spun around surprisingly, only to see the fortune teller Elisa sitting at her chair facing them, resting her chin on her entwined fingers and smiling. Soifon immediately positioned herself to attack, not understanding why she or the other two didn't sense her presence. She began drawing out her zanpakuto sword.

"Who are you?", Soifon demanded. "Why were we not able to sense your presence coming in here? You are not human but a sorceress or hollow?". Yoruichi halted Soifon's glaring attitude by placing a hand on her shoulder. Soifon flinched and looked up at the princess.

"Easy there, Soifon. She is nothing more but the entertainer of this game. It's all part of the fun", she stated smiling. Soifon hesitated, but drawn in her weapon and stood up calmly.

"Yes, Yoruichi-Sama".

"Although I must admit, I too am surprise of not sensing you being here all along, even for a human", Yoruichi continued, staring at Elisa. "That was pretty good. Even I didn't saw it coming".

"I couldn't agree more with dear Yoruichi", Urahara added. He tilted his hat up to see the woman clearly. "So I take it you are Elisa, the fortune telling mistress?". Elisa smiled back and stood up to bow.

"Indeed I am, and ever so proud to be. As always, it's a honor meeting new faces coming to my service and help them see new paths in their lives. For my gifted foreseeing ability is far from fake. May I show a demonstration with any one of you three?" Yoruichi stepped up first, walking to the table and sitting down.

"I'll go first. I'm actually curious on what I'm going to do years from now". Elisa gladly nodded, and reached for her hand to touch her palm.

"A pleasure, my deary". She closed her eyes and started centering herself to read her palms. Urahara kept staring, smiling and hiding his mouth behind his open fan. Soifon waited patiently and quietly, having uncertainty and concern in her dark grey eyes. She still didn't trust the fortune teller completely, especially since she's dealing with her beloved princess right now. Finally after a few minutes, Elisa opened her eyes and released Yoruichi's hand. "You truly are one amazing, beautifully strong woman, my dear", Elisa commented. "I see a lot of good opportunities surround you in the next five years. For starters, I find you participating in a modeling competition show, along with a blonde woman with a lustrous and curvy body that I met earlier today". Yoruichi quirked an eyebrow.

"You mean Rangiku? Yeah, I should have known. She's always talking about that America's Next Top Model show or whatever it is. I guess that's not bad entering the show myself either". Elisa nodded. So did Urahara. Even Soifon felt herself blushing again, imaging a tall, delicious looking Yoruichi striking a pose with little clothing. How…interesting it would be indeed.

"Oh yes. I always knew there would be a place for Yoruichi to strut out that victorious cat walk of hers", Urahara spoke out, closing his fan swiftly with one hand. "Though it doesn't take a modeling show for me to figure out how good that cat walk can be". Yoruichi smirked back at his playful praise.

"No need to brag what's yours, Urahara".

"There's more I want to tell you", Elisa interrupted. "Aside from the modeling contest, it's also likely you'll earn a promotion for a perfume product contract through an agent. You would make a good advertisement for a White Diamonds commercial. Not to mention you'll want to settle down and be a martial artist instructor for young children at a dojo in your homeland. You will also have an encounter with a tall, tan brown friend of yours, and will become a surprise guest at another close friend's birthday party". Elisa pointed at Urahara. "In a cake of course". Yoruichi's eyes widened a little with surprise.

"Wow. I never thought these things could happen to me after all. I'm going to be in a perfume commercial? That sounds good too. And I did thought about teaching youngsters martial arts as a hobby on the side. And I'll actually be Urahara's surprise present in his cake? Now I know I've made his day". Yoruichi turned around and saw Urahara smiling wider, intrigued from hearing her fortune. Soifon remained silent in the back of the room, but was impressed with the results as well. Would that really happen for her beloved Yoruichi? She was happy to hear that, but a new stinging feeling erupted in her chest. The fact that Yoruichi will perform such an act for Urahara at his birthday party made her stomach twist. As selfish as it may seem, that was one fortune Soifon pray wouldn't come true.

Urahara clapped his hands together with a glow on his face. "Oh joy! My own kitty cat will perform for me on my birthday! My wish is starting to come true! Out of all the birthday surprise parties that people have thrown for me, this will be one party I wouldn't regret living through!". Yoruichi chuckled and thanked Elisa for her turn. She stood up and grabbed Urahara by the elbow to the table.

"Your turn now, Hat and Cloak. Let's see what Elisa has to say about you, eh?", she taunted. Urahara only beamed some more.

"With pleasure".

Elisa gave another genuine smile at Urahara and waited for him to reach out his right hand. She closed her eyes and read his palms carefully. She then opened her eyes and let go. "Oh yes, definitely you will have a fulfilling birthday celebration, Mr. Urahara. Not to mention receiving some ahem, threesome activity to your liking", Elisa explained. Urahara's eyes beamed with more thrill.

"Swweeeeettt!" he exclaimed. "Oh please tell me who the second lucky lady will be?" Elisa then giggled, shaking her head.

"I could tell you, but…", she paused. "I think it's best you find out for yourself. Wouldn't want you to get sick and reconsider the idea about the birthday party yourself. Anyway, you'll also promote yourself having a restaurant, and a clothing design for men based on inspiration of your style". Urahara kept his proud smile.

"Okaay then. About time I did something new with my shop. To be honest, I'm getting pretty tired of selling candy and snacks and other spells. Besides, I always knew I could pass up being a model myself. Thanks to my unique trend of style". Urahara fanned himself again as Yoruichi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, smirking. Soifon bend her head down enough not to show her irritated snort over his arrogant praise. _Fool,_ she thought to herself.

"But there's something else I learned about you, Mr. Urahara. You seemed to have a habit in dealing with drugs and smoking?" Urahara's brightened smile soon faded, turning into a bashful expression. He tilted his hat to hide the embarrassment in his eyes, shifting his head the other direction a little. But he gave out another innocent, chuckle.

"Uh…well, uh, yeah I suppose. So, you also find myself taking a snort on a bud?" Yoruichi's quirked an eyebrow, giving Urahara a stern look. Uh, oh, this was not good news. If there's one thing that she'll always remember about her friend if they were to be apart for a millennium, it would be his ridiculous, addiction to the weed that he once endured in the past. And he sure knew how to sniff the last juice of the joint in his system when he really wants to. Which meant that she would have to deal with his idiotic, brainless, whacked-up personalities. Something she doesn't find enjoyable at all.

"More like making a business with it", Elisa replied. "For it appears you would want to make some deals with your customers along the way of your restaurant business". Urahara's eyes widened a little, then continued laughing nervously. Until Yoruichi stepped up and karate chopped at the top of his head, giving him a new headache that will hurt the next morning.

"Oh no you don't!" Yoruichi shouted. "There's no way in hell you're going back on that direction while I'm around. Have you forgotten how stupid and incredibly a headache you act with people? I for one, am not going to be the one dealing with your irresponsible antics and sticking up for your delay arrivals for new meetings and the shop. Oh god, thinking on that again reminds me on how my brain hurt while dealing with ya back in the day". Urahara continued rubbing the top of his head and looked up at Yoruichi with a pleading smile.

"Now, now, Yoruichi. There's no need to go all mad and into conclusions just yet. It's just a fortune after all, remember? So, uh, who knows what will happen? It probably won't even happen at all". He chuckled nervously. Yoruichi kept her stern look and put her hand on her hips.

"Heh. Like hell it won't. Not as long as I'm around to keep an eye on you. It just makes me ask myself how I put up with ya for so long". Urahara smirked and got up from his seat. _Oh you know you like it, _he thought. He then cleared his throat and looked back at Soifon, who was still standing there quietly and emotionlessly. He then smiled softly.

"But enough about me now. How about we have our little Bumble Bee take a turn finally? She's been waiting patiently the entire time". Soifon flinched when Urahara mentioned her, not expecting to be called on. Elisa turned her attention to her as well, raising her hand to gesture her come to the table. Soifon stood where she was, unsure whether or not to take the offer.

"Um…thank you, Urahara-Sama. But it's alright. I don't think it's necessary to focus on my affairs, so---" She didn't finished her sentence when Yoruichi wrapped her arms around her small frame and whispered in her ear.

"Why don't you give it a try?", Yoruichi asked gently. "There's no need to be shy. It's important for everyone to know their new destinations in life. And you're no exception Soifon. Never forget that". Soifon felt as if her heart were to explode from the inside of her chest as it beat rapidly by the sudden embrace of Yoruichi's touch. Her face officially became as red as a tomato by the kind, soothing words.

"Y-Yoruichi-Sama….", her voice trailed. She then closed her eyes and opened them, regaining that steady composure. She obediently walked to the table and sat down. Although she stared emotionlessly at Elisa, even when she gave a welcome smile, she gave the woman her right hand and the meditation process began right away. Yoruichi and Urahara waited behind Soifon, smiling for her. Then, it was over. Elisa released Soifon's hand and nodded.

"You're lucky to have important people that cares to convince you to do this", Elisa started off. "It truly is important to know your own journey in life, no matter what status you are". Soifon looked at her questionably. "It seems that you have paid your debts on experiencing hardships and emotions as I was linking with you. But just so you'll know, there are good times as well as the bad to live and see with your own eyes". Elisa leaned closer to Soifon's face and whispered, "You will receive that first kiss through that special someone you've adored for so long". Soifon's expression grew from blank to shock. She didn't know whether the woman was playing mind games with her, or if she spoke the truth. Could this woman possibly mean Yoruichi? Will she receive that first, passionate kiss with the princess? A part of her didn't want to believe it, for it was too good to be true. But heaven knows that if it's meant for it to come true, she'll happily thank the gods above for letting her live a little longer to see that day.

"However, it will also be your last", Elisa continued whispering. "Once you receive that one closure, you will be able to see other aspects that awaits you. You'll finally be able to understand your feelings and obsessions more clearly. You'll find the courage to move forward to new possibilities. Because my dear, there will be new perspectives on love for you to experience. You will find that someone that can set his soul on you and you alone. All good things comes to those who wait". Soifon stiffened, absorbing each wise word that Elisa just told her. Could that be true too? Will she find the way to cleanse herself from the heartache of someone she can't have? Will she be able to find true love that belongs to her entirely?

"And besides", Elisa added. "You'll also get the chance to do some clothing design of your own. Correct me if I'm wrong, but was there once a tiny yellow fairy that told you to do the same thing?". Soifon again froze. She knew exactly where the fortune teller was getting at.

"You--you don't mean--?", Soifon trailed off. _'Suzumebachi?!'_ she mentally shouted to herself. Elisa gave a tiny giggle.

"Well, you already know who I'm talking about, so let's just say that you'll have a chance of working with her again. And I don't mean on the battle field either, but on the material design for a new, sexy and edgy look". Elisa winked at Soifon, whose eyes twitched with annoyance. Anything but that little flying Twinkle Bell brat. She quickly got up from her seat and took a bow.

"Thank you", she quickly stated, and hurried to Yoruichi and Urahara. "I am ready when you are, Yoruichi-Sama. Urahara-Sama".

Both laughed at her reaction and Yoruichi gave another pat on the back. "Now there, that wasn't so hard, was it? See what I mean on how these fortune telling stuff can be fun?" Urahara fanned himself again.

"Ah yes, I couldn't agree more. Farewell Ms. Elisa. It's a pleasure of you changing our lives forever". Yoruichi giggled and waved good-bye. Elisa did the same, and winked at Soifon one last time.

"Remember what I told you", she said. "All good things come to those who wait". Soifon turned around to leave, but glanced back over her shoulder. She gave the woman a short farewell nod and exited the tent. She caught up with her two friends and got between them. Urahara kept smiling widely as they walked, locked in his own world.

"Now that was fun", Urahara declared. "We should really do more fortune telling mischief more often the next time we go to a carnival. I'm really liking the idea of knowing what kind of surprises you'll turn out to be, dear Yoruichi". He looked at her sheepishly. Yoruichi playfully punched him on the arm with her elbow.

"Yeah, you're right. At least it spills out the beans on what trouble you're capable of doing at the same time. Just make sure you don't get your hands on the joint, if you know what's good for ya". Yoruichi gave him a teasing, menacing glare. Urahara let out a tiring sigh.

"Understood. So with that said, let's get moving to some games, shall we?" While the two discussed what game they wanted to play, Soifon was focused in her train of thoughts again. Somehow, a different feeling build up inside her. It wasn't the same jealous feeling about the two's relationship, but it was more a feeling of….relief. After the information she gained from Elisa, she started to feel that feeling of new hope. Or was it confidence? Soifon still couldn't find the right term, but all she knew was that it started to please her. Which explained why a new glow was forming on her face. Soifon then looked at Yoruichi on her right side. Yoruichi spotted her, and smiled down at her. Soifon actually smiled back. Knowing that there will be a moment of touching her beloved princess' soft, angelic lips made her heart sing.

For the first time, Soifon was happy to agree with Urahara on one thing. _'Yes. This was fun indeed', _she said, smiling to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it, could this weather get any more hotter?", said a gruff, irritated arrancar. Grimmjow Juggerjack walked around in the fair with both hands in his pockets, having a frowning and aggravated expression. His comrades were behind him. For some reason, the espadas still wore their Hueco Mundo outfits despite the heated weather. The group walked in a steady, unenthusiastic pace. Except two other certain arrancars.

"Aww, wats wit da mean fown, Gimjow!", shouted a tiny, cheerful green-haired espada. Nel leaped on top of Grimmjow's head and bend down to meet his face. "Its summa time! Da weatha supposa be hot!". Grimmjow growled annoyed and pick Nel up by the tip of her green gown. He then dropped her to the ground.

"Would ya mind getting the hell off of me ya little brat!", he snapped. "It's bad enough we have to put up with this bright ass sun, so we don't need to be so close together!"

"Oh stop acting like an old goat and act more like a lively lion!", broke in a short, petite blonde girl with pigtails and a bikini look like outfit. Lilynette caught up with Grimmjow and nudged him hard on the arm with her hand. "Ya know, for you being the all powerful sixth espada, it's pathetic how some puny sunlight's gonna kill ya". Grimmjow growled again and tried to smack the back of Lilynette's head, but her reflexes were quick enough to dodge. She stuck her tongue out at her while Nel giggled.

"Shut the hell up, Goldie Locks! Like I said, I don't want to be touched by you bastards! The weather is hot enough already".

"Stop stating the oblivious fact twice", interrupted a stoic, melancholic voice. Grimmjow turned and glared at Ulquiorra Schiffer. "Complaining childishly such as this is a waste of time and energy, just trash".

"You shut the hell up too, Ghost Face!", Grimmjow shouted. "No one's talking to ya. I'm just sayin', today is unusually hot. That's all".

"Idiot", Ulquiorra responded. "You're proving my point right now". Grimmjow balled a fist and started walking toward the fourth espada until the third one, Tia Hallibel, stepped in the conversation.

"Stop it you two", she said softly and emotionless. She crossed her arms. "Don't you see yourselves? You're acting like a bunch of _boys _rather than men".

"Yeah, pipe it down, will ya guys?", added a low, exhausted voice. The number one espada, Stark, had his usual half-sleep expression as he walked sluggishly. "All this arguing is giving me a headache. It's bad enough I can't sleep here with everybody running around". Grimmjow groaned, but shrugged it off grudgingly.

"Heh. Whatever. I don't have to waste my time dealing with a bunch of clowns. And you know you can't sleep outside in the crowd Stark! That's what festivals are all about. If that's the case, why the hell did you come with us in the first place?" Stark gave a long yawn and shrugged.

"I don't know. I had nothing else to do. Besides, Lilynette dragged me into this". The espadas continued walking quietly until they were heading toward a small purple tent and a sign. Nel ran to the sign and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Look effy body! Its fortin telling! Dis may be fun!" The group stopped and looked at the tent. Lilynette made her way in front of them to have a better view.

"Cool! This does seem fun. Let's check it out" Grimmjow snorted and shifted his head to the side.

"Psst, please. Don't tell me you believe in that hocus pocus fortune telling crap, do ya? No way I'm wasting my time in there".

"Such activities like these are just trash", Ulquiorra said, his pale-skinned hands in his pockets calmly. Hallibel said nothing, her arms still crossed. Stark yawned again, his eyelids almost closed.

"Aww, come on Gimjow! Der will be no harm in dis. Wat coo go wong?" Lilynette crossed her arms and smirked at Grimmjow mockingly.

"Yeah, what's the harm? What are ya afraid of, scardy-cat?", she replied.

"Yes, what is the problem? Afraid of facing what destiny--or fate--awaits you?", said a voice coming from the tent. Grimmjow sprung his head toward the curtains entrance.

"Who the hell said that?!", he snarled. "I ain't afraid of nothing, you hear me? Nothing!"

"Then why don't you come in and say that to a real person instead of the curtains?", the voice responded. "I'm afraid they will be unable to answer you".

"My point exactly", Ulquiorra said. "It would seem more convenient to enter instead of talking to lifeless objects. It's meaningless". Grimmjow gave him another deadly glared.

"Oh shut up! Fine then, I'll go in there and splatter the guy's head for saying that to me!" He barged in roughly, almost tearing the curtains to shreds when opening them. Ulquiorra silently followed to satisfy his curiosity, along with Hallibel and Nel. Lilynette grabbed Stark's arm before he fell asleep standing.

"You too, Starky! Come on, let's see what's in store for us!", she cried. Stark gave another yawn.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Just stop yelling like that. Ya hurting my ears".

As soon as they all got in, they didn't expect to see that the 'guy' happened to be none other than the fortune telling 'woman', Elisa. Especially Grimmjow. He stiffened a little, then immediately regained his temperament. Elisa sat on her chair facing them, her hands folded on the table and wearing her welcoming smile. "Normally, I wouldn't let you see me right away once you enter. I prefer surprising my customers out of the blue for the sake of fun. But I just came from my lunch break and wanted to rest anyway", Elisa explained.

"Hey old hag! Were you the one that told me I was scared of my fate or whatever?", Grimmjow rudely responded. He glared at her. Elisa's eyes widened a tiny bit, taken back by his insult. She then put on her composed yet firm face.

"My, such charming word coming from a gentlemen like you", she commented sarcastically. "Never judge a book by its cover, for appearances mean more ways than one. I suppose you're not a coward after all since you decided to come in here".

"Only because someone called me a name to do something about it, old hag!" Grimmjow headed toward the woman until Hallibel placed a hand on his shoulder to halt him.

"Stop this foolishness", she said. "Let this woman say what she needs to say". Grimmjow looked at her for a moment, then snorted and put his hands in his pockets. For some reason, Hallibel was able to keep the group's cooperation in check, specifically him. He also can't understand why he doesn't refuse her. Grimmjow passed everyone and walked to the corner of the room, sitting down with his legs crossed next to Stark, who already drifted to sleep.

"Screw this. I'm waitin' on y'all to get finished with this fake bullshit". Elisa narrowed her eyebrows at the blue-haired espada.

"Don't dare compare my gifts to those ordinary gypsy stereotypes. To prove my powers are true and useful, allow me a demonstration. Who wants to go first?"

"Oh me! I'll go!" Lilynette spoke up. She walked to the table and sat down.

Elisa smiled warmly. "Why thank you young lady. By the way, do you always go outside looking like that?", she asked, scanning her two piece outfit. Lilynette shrugged carelessly.

"Eh, sure, why not? It's hot today, so I figured the less clothes, the better". Elisa gave a confused smile and took the girl's hand to begin the chanting. Meanwhile, Grimmjow stared at the two doubly, Hallibel stood there quietly and patiently, Nel smiled and hopping with excitement for her turn, and Ulquiorra stood there calmly as well. The only thing was, he wondered why he chose to be involved with something that was meaningless to him. Why did he have curiosity over this fortune telling mischief? Could it be a new interest he developed? His train of thoughts were interrupted when Elisa finished the meditation.

"Well….it seems you have a strong interest for a few celebrities, correct?", Elisa asked. Lilynette nodded proudly. "Which explains that you'll have the opportunity to meet a group of three handsome young men and a brown-haired, and sometimes blonde, singer". Lilynette's smile widened with thrill.

"You mean…I'm actually going to meet the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus?! Oh, this is so cool!" She became excitedly giddy in her seat. Nel clapped her hands for the blond arrancar.

"Oh goody! Lily is gonna meet Miley Cyus and Jonas Bothas! I luv dem too!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Almost everyone know and love that stupid Hannah Montana girl and those faggot boys. That's nothing new". Lilynette turned and glared at Grimmjow.

"Shut up, scardy-cat! She's on a roll with my good luck. You're the one sitting far away since you're too scared knowing what's yours!" Grimmjow only raised a threatening fist at her. Stark was still sleeping and began to snore softly.

"There's one more", Elisa added. "You seem to like a particular fashion design from two very popular blonde twin celebrities. Which also explains you'll have a chance to run into them and attract their interest as one of their new models for the runway. After Miley Cyrus' concert is finished of course". Lilynette became more giddy.

"You don't mean Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, do ya! I get to be a part of their new clothing design? This is sweet!" She raised both fist in the air victoriously. Nel leaped on Lilynette's lap and smiled at her.

"Oh Lily, dis is gate! I'm happy you gonna meet dem. Can I half my turn now?", Lilynette grinned back and nodded. She placed Nel on the table since she was a midget for Elisa to reach her hand from the chair. Elisa gave another warm smile.

"Well don't you look adorable, you sweet tiny green baby doll, you. Are you ready?" Nel nodded her head rapidly. "

Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" She gave her tiny hand to the woman and they began. After a few moments, Elisa opened her eyes and let her hand go.

"Looks like you're going to have a great time with your future as well. All thanks to your friend just now", Elisa said, giving her a wink. "You'll have a chance of meeting Miley Cyrus and Jonas Brothers as well". After hearing that, Nel pounced on Lilynette to give her a tight hug on the chest.

"Oh tank you, tank you so much Lily! Dat means we get to go to da concert together! I'm so excited!" Lily grinned and embraced back.

"Oh but there's one more thing I want to tell you, sweety", Elisa mentioned. Nel leaped back up on top of the table. "You will land your big break as some kind of inspiring model as well. It may not be the same modeling as it is for your friend, but you enter a top model contest show with two other familiar friends once you blossom into a full developed woman". Nel clapped her hand together and hugged Elisa.

"Yay! I get to be a model when I grow up too. Tank you so much Lisa!" Elisa giggled and patted Nel on the head. _'Such cute, high spirited children', _she thought. _'Unlike some people in this room. He actually reminds me of that orange-haired boy'._ Elisa turned her direction mainly at Grimmjow, who stared back narrowing his eyebrows. Elisa refocused on the rest of the two espadas. "Alright then. Who's next?". Nel walked up to Hallibel and leaped on her right shoulder.

"Why don't you go next, Holly bell? Its fun!", she suggested. Hallibel looked at the fortune telling mistress, sensing there wasn't any aura of threat or awareness coming from her. She finally walked over to the chair.

"Very well", she said flatly. Elisa gratefully took her hand. "Thank you for participating", she said. She closed her eyes and reading the female warrior's palms. She finally released them after several more moments. "I must admit, I'm amazed learning about your abilities and potentials. You seem to have an unique compassion about children and music. Which matches the description of you becoming an elementary school teacher". Hallibel actually flinched, fascinated that the human linked to her desires correctly. Perhaps her powers were as real as one might believe.

"Is that so?", she asked. Elisa nodded. "But that career comes after you complete your journey with music…and dancing. You'll be entering in a dancing contest that's well popular on television right now. And you'll be entering in the same modeling competition as this child and a few other familiar faces. And you'll finally let your voice be heard once you sing a tribute on behalf of a friend's wedding".

Hallibel didn't want to say it out loud, but she was astonished herself. All the things that the woman mentioned were true. Underneath the determined, fearless features as an espada lies the romantic dreams of an ordinary woman. The type of woman she wish she could portray everyday, like everyone else. But based on what she now learned, it's a possibility for her to feel some kind of peace with her goals in the near future. Not to mention she'll have a chance of forming relationships with children, giving her an outlook that's closer to motherhood for their protection. Nevertheless, Hallibel kept her composure and stood up and nodded gratefully, relieved to know no one could see the small grin underneath her collar jacket. She stood next to Ulquiorra, no longer crossing her arms. Ulquiorra remain standing there motionlessly, staring.

Elisa tilted her head to the side at the pale-skinned espada, his unusual features catching her interest. "Why don't you come up and allow me to read your future?", she started. "Are you interested?"

"Why would I be interested in such pointless matters?" Ulquiorra answered emotionlessly. "For it's ridiculous. Humans are unable to predict one's future just be simple hand reading. It is nothing but trash talk". Elisa remained calmed and shook her head smiling.

"Oh, but there is nothing pointless or ridiculous about one's gift. Everyone possess some kind of gift, no matter what they are. It brings out the best potentials in others, depending on how they choose to use them. Besides, if my fortune telling is pointless, why you chose to enter here then?" Ulquiorra was taken back a little, somewhat intrigued by her sensible logic and comeback. Amazingly, he walked to the table in his slow pace, hands in his pockets.

"You are…one strange human, woman", Ulquiorra said. "But I will participate, only to test your theory". Elisa smiled and waited for him to reach out his skinny hand. After short minutes, she opened her eyes and let Ulquiorra put his hand back in his pocket.

"Everyone has new opportunities to experiences during stages in life. And you're no exception". Ulquiorra stared at her blankly, waiting for her to continue. "In other words, you have some good fortune coming your way as well. For one thing, you'll be involved in an intellectual game show, and…."Elisa paused and gave a tiny giggle. Ulquiorra quirked an eyebrow.

"What seems to be humorous, woman?", he asked blankly.

She stopped and continued. "Oh nothing, it's just that…why do I keep on seeing this bachelor party? I swear, this party will bring strong connections for most of you. And it will grant you the first experience celebration, occasional drinking, and…'bonding with friends'". She giggled again. In truth, Ulquiorra was annoyed with the fortune teller's childish antics, but he still couldn't help but be more curious knowing if those probabilities will happen. _'Foolishness. Just trash',_ he said to himself. He got up from his seat and walked to stand at the side of the room. Elisa clapped her hands and looked around. "Well then, there's no one else who wants a turn? How about that young man sitting next to that oaf sleeping?" Elisa pointed to Stark, while Grimmjow raised his fist at her.

"Oh yeah, we didn't let Stark get a turn yet. Hey! Starky!", Lilynette shouted at him. He made no response, for he was completely knocked out. She walked over and gave him another hard punch on the arm. "Hey! Wake up! It's your turn to get your fortune told now!", she screamed louder in his ear. Irritated, Stark covered his ear and got up, glaring at Lilynette.

"Ugh, I thought I told ya not to scream in my ear", he answered drowsily. He scratched his head and looked around the room. " Uh…Where am I?".

Lilynette rolled her eyes. "Helloooo, Earth To Stark. We're in the fortune telling tent, remember? That's what happens when you sleep throughout the whole thing". She then led him to the table as he walked lazily. She sat him on the chair. Stark's head was bend down as both his hands touched the table freely. Elisa made a puzzled expression, but smiled regardless.

"Hello there, please give me your right hand so I can read your future". Stark scratched his head some more and yawned.

"Uh, okay", he said. A little while later, Elisa opened her hands, but found Stark's head bending down. He already drifted to sleep, a tiny snoring sound erupted from his throat. "Eh, hello?….Hello sir?….Are you awake?", she asked. There was no response. Lilynette kicked him in the shin.

"Hey! Wake it up! She's gonna tell your fortune now!" Stark quickly straightened up from his seat, rubbing his shin from the kick and mumbling words.

"Ow! Damn it, Lilynette. That hurted". Elisa cleared her throat to grabbed his attention.

After being linked into his lifespan, she had to admit that this was one of the most strangest customers she ever encountered. "Well…..uh, how to put this, um….at least you'll go to a few good game shows yourself, it's just that….no matter what you're doing, no matter what I was seeing, you were just simply…sleeping. Just sleeping". Elisa looked at Stark, who gave her a dull expression and yawned some more. She then shifted toward Lilynette. "Is he always like this?", she asked her. Lilynette sighed regrettably and nodded.

"Yeah, unfortunately. You would think that a man like him has all the stamina he needs. And I have to act like his personal alarm clock and drag him around everywhere!" Lilynette grabbed him by the arm and led him to stand on the other side of the wall to sit down. "Uh, thanks for telling his fortune. Sorry you wasn't able to see a lot of things coming from him", Lilynette said. Elisa hesitantly smiled, but rubbed her forehead.

"Well then, I guess that's it. I'm happy to make you all pleased about your fortune", she concluded. "I wish you the best of luck and---"

"Hey, what about me lady?", Grimmjow unexpectedly spoke out. Everyone turned to his direction. Elisa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What's this? You have finally acknowledge the realistic outcome of my respectable powers?"

"Yeah, what's with the change now, Mr. Big-Bad-Scardy-Cat?", Lilynette asked teasingly.

Grimmjow got up from the floor. "Shut up. I haven't acknowledge nothing. I still say all of this is completely bull shit. But I want to prove it since I'm curious about mine. Let's see just how real or fake these gifted powers can be, consider being a human".

Elisa squinted her eyes, having a spark in her teal green eyes. "So, you still dare to underestimate me? Let's put it to the test right here and now". She gestured him to come to the table with her finger.

"Out of the way!". Grimmjow pushed past his friends, walking proudly with an arrogant smile on his face. He roughly sat on the chair and landed his large hand on the table. "Let's do this, old hag", he demanded. Elisa put on her own arrogant smile, taking his hand and closing her eyes.

"With pleasure", she replied before beginning the meditation. As the process began, Nel walked up to Lilynette and stared at the two.

"Lily, wat do you tink Lisa will see for Gimjow?", she asked. Lilynette shrugged.

"I don't know, probably seeing him playing with cat yawn or something". Hallibel kept focus on Elisa and Grimmjow, curious as to what will happen. Stark was still asleep where he sat, and Ulquiorra paid attention, but thought about how the process was meaningless. _'Why would she agree to go through it with this imbecile?' _he thought. _'Grimmjow is just trash, a waste of space like everything else'. _Finally, after ten long minutes, Elisa released Grimmjow's hand. They both stared at each other challengingly. Everyone grew quiet.

"Well, old hag?", Grimmjow asked, crossing his arms. "What did the great fortune telling Elisa see, huh?" His sky blue eyes danced with mockery as he waited for an answer. At first, Elisa kept her calm stare. Then suddenly, she started laughing louder than before. Grimmjow's prideful expression faded everyone else became puzzled, wondering what was wrong with her.

"What is it?", he snarled. "What's so damn funny? Get on with it and tell me my future!" Elisa eventually regained control from laughing and smiled at him brightly.

"Oh I got to say, you're definitely going to have one bright future all right", she answered. Grimmjow still frowned.

"Then what the hell was funny?"

Elisa calmed herself and took a deep breath. "Alright then, I'll give you the good news. For one thing, you'll finally get your chance splattering heads in the WWE wrestling tournament".

Grimmjow leaned back with a bright victorious smile. "Hah! I always knew I'm meant to bash some heads in the ring. What else?"

"You'll get your chance to go to Vegas, your long life dream vacation. And fortunately for you, you'll land a kiss on her". Elisa pointed to Hallibel, whose eyes widened with shock.

"What…did you say?", she startled. Grimmjow let out a laugh. "Hah. Looks like Ms. Hallibel here does have a fling for me". He turned and winked at the third espada. Hallibel shot a deadly glare at Grimmjow.

"Don't you dare come even near me, fool". Nel and Lilynette covered their mouths from laughing. Grimmjow turned back on Elisa.

"So is that it? That's my fate? If you ask me, I say that's more like a dream come true rather than tragedy. So you see, I ain't afraid of nothing about me!" He was about to get up when she grabbed him by his arm sleeve.

"Not so fast….", she said slowly, still wearing her sly grin. "It appears that karma can do such wonders. At least in my favor". Grimmjow froze and looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Don't think that you won't be invited to this famous bachelor party that I've been in linked to all day, for you are. Oh, there will be some female dancers, and beverages, and music, and other mischief that your typical man would do, I guarantee that. But let me warn ya….just be careful not to drink too much for your own good". Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and sat back down.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Where are you getting at with all of this lady?" Elisa leaned closer and spilled the beans.

"What I'm saying is…that you're going to be so drunk confusing the strippers….with none other than the groom himself, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Time seemed as if it froze right then and there, even for the espadas. And for the pale-faced panther espada.

"W-wha…what d-did you just say t-to me……?" Grimmjow lost his voice while not leaving his gaze at Elisa. Everyone else was still silent. Then laughter finally blew from Nel and Lilynette, for they couldn't hold on to their composure any longer. Hallibel raised an amused eyebrow. Even Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as baseballs. The loud laughter woke Stark up from the dead, making him sit up from lying on the ground. "Huh? What the hell is going on around here?", he said. The hilarious laughter continued as Grimmjow froze in his seat, not breathing. Elisa smiled victoriously, knowing this was torture for him.

"That's right Mr. Big-Bad-Scardy-Cat. This is all for you. The fact that you'll be making out with Ichigo at his bachelor party will be an unforgettable moment you'll ever make. That, and….." She shifted her gaze at Ulquiorra, who flinched. "You'll even land a sweet little kiss on the cheek when your friend gets there too". A nerve struck through Ulquiorra's system, making one of his eyes twitched. Nel and Lilynette laughed even more, finding it hard to breathe. Nel quickly leaped on Grimmjow's back and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Oh my gosh! Gimjow is gonna kiss Itsygo and Ulqui!", she cried, tears falling from laughing. "Gimjow is in luv!"

"Woo-hoo! Never knew you had it in ya, tiger!" Lilynette cried. "I guess this explains why you didn't want to come here? You wanted to keep your love admirers a secret!"

"NOOOOO!!!", Grimmjow roared, jumping up from the chair that fell on the floor. He slammed his fist on the table. "You're wrong! This can't be true! Tell me I'm not going to kiss those two shit faces! Tell me I'm not going kiss carrot-top Ichigo and ghost face Ulquiorra! Tell me now!" Elisa sat back on her chair, her hands behind her head, smiling.

"Sorry Gimjow", she responded sarcastically, imitating Nel's language. "But there is no changing the future. What's done can't and never will be undone, and that's that". Grimmjow couldn't take much insanity anymore. He was on the edge of losing it, trying to snap his mind out of this horrific nightmare. _'It's her. All of this is her fault. She did this to me. She's some kind of witch!' _he thought. Suddenly, he stood up and opened his fist to shoot out a red, glowing energy blast.

"This will teach you to mess with me, you witch!" he shouted. "This is your doing!" Elisa remained calm in her seat, amazingly not afraid of his cero. Hallibel pulled his arm away from the woman.

"Don't do it, Grimmjow", she said firmly. "You mustn't act so hasty and start attacking in the middle of the carnival. Not here, not now".

"Let go, Hallibel!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "This wench is mocking me! She's setting me up with all this bullshit of me doing those things. I won't let that happen! I--"

"She's not there anymore", Hallibel stopped. Grimmjow turned back and saw that Elisa 's chair was empty. He looked around the room, finding no trace of her.

"Where the hell are you, you old hagged witch!", he yelled. "Come out here! I aint' done with you yet! I swear I'll make you pay for hexing me like this, I swear!" Nel and Lilynette continued laughing hysterically, Hallibel lifted Stark up from the ground, and Ulquiorra started to leave.

"Let's go", he said a little hastily. "I can't stand being in the same room with trash that dares to have physical contact with me".

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!", Grimmjow screamed at Ulquiorra. "No one's gonna kiss no body at the party. I don't dare to live to see the day of kissing you or that orange hair bastard, you hear me? All of you stay away from me!"

"I strongly suggest you do just that", Ulquiorra replied dangerously. "For I will show you no mercy". He took one hand out as if to attack, showing him his bala pressure. Nel was still hung onto Grimmjow's neck and Lilynette danced around him.

"Grimmjow and Ichigo sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Oooohhhhh…..aaaaahhhhhh!!" Grimmjow screamed at the top of his lungs and throw Nel off of him. "I'M OUT OF HERE!!" He ran out, not caring if he tore down the entire tent. But that didn't stop Nel and Lilynette chasing after him, chanting their little love song.

"Gimjow and Itsygo sitting in a tee, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", she chirped happily. Grimmjow tried snatching the two small arrancars but they were all too quick to dodge, moving around him and giving him a hard time for hitting and missing them.

"OH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! I HATE YOU GUYS! I HATE YOU!!" Ulquiorra walked behind everyone. He promised himself he'll never interfere in this kind of activity again. And Hallibel is still dragging Stark along since Lilynette was too busy tormenting Grimmjow. Although she cracked another smile underneath her collar jacket, never to forget about this hilarious moment. Stark finally opened his eyes and looked around.

"Are we still in the tent?", he asked. "What just happened?" Hallibel sighed and shook her head.

The fortune telling mistress watched the espadas leave, smiling victoriously. She knew she changed their lives forever in so many ways. Especially to her 'favorite' obnoxious customer. "Karma truly does have it's remarkable strengths". She made a small wave. "Have a great time at the bachelor party. Scardy-Cat".

* * *

**END NOTE:** Well there goes chapter 4 for your entertainment. I really had fun tormenting Grimmjow with this. Did this chapter made your day as well as mine? Please give me the comments, I'm now all ears. Thanks for joining in the fun until the next chapter coming to a fan fiction near you!

For those who might be confused of which dancing show I'm talking about for Hallibel, I'm referring to Dancing With The Stars. She and Nel will also participate in America's Next Top Model with Rangiku, Momo, and Yoruichi.

Oh, in case you're wondering which girl I meant for Ulquiorra to meet and marry…well, I don't know if it ever occur to you, but….I meant Ulquiorra and Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket. Another couple that could make history, if there was ever a miracle of them meeting each other in the anime universe. UlquiorraxTohru all the way! (Please don't kill me if you think this pairing is gross. Remember, this is just a make believe story!) XD Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

"Man, where is everybody?", said a black spiky haired girl. Tatsuki walked some more in the amusement park, carrying a bag of prizes that she won from the games. She searched for any familiar faces of her friends. Although she volunteered to be alone when everyone split up, she eventually grew bored and was curious what they were all up to. "I wonder how Ichigo and the others are doing", Tatsuki said to herself as she walked to the food market to buy a drink. "He better not be acting a jerk around Orihime or start any fights with Renji". Knowing her childhood friend, she was well aware that carnivals or festivities were not Ichigo's style.

After Tatsuki got her drink, she turned around and spotted two other friends from school. Keigo and Mizuiro were found by the garbage can, Keigo bending down in it and vomiting constantly while Mizuiro patted his back. Tatsuki headed towards them, waving. "Yo, Keigo! Mizuiro!", she shouted. Keigo finally rose from the garbage can, having a revolting green and blue color on his face and wiped his mouth with a napkin. As soon as he saw Tatsuki approaching, he gave her a weak, dizzy smile.

"Oh, hey Tatsuki", he said, trying to sound as lively as possible. "How's it going?"

"Hi Tatsuki", Mizuiro greeted gently. "What you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much anymore", Tatsuki answered. She sipped her drink with a straw. "I played just about every game in this huge fair". She then scanned Keigo's sickly state. "Judging by the way you look, you guys are letting all the fun blow your minds, aren't ya?" Keigo rubbed his nape and chuckled nervously. Mizuiro crossed his arms and shook his head shamelessly.

"I told him not to go to the Spiral Spinnel after eating the hot dog, popcorn, and Snickers, but he didn't listen. He thought he could tame his stomach like a real man could". He turned to Keigo and gave him a defeat smile. "You owe me ten dollars by the way".

"Oh shut up Mizuiro!", Keigo snapped. "At least I didn't scream like a pansy girl like you did!". He turned to Tatsuki. "Just don't tell anybody about this, okay?".

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Have you seen Ichigo and the others?" The boys shook their heads.

"Nope, not since we got here and split up", Keigo replied. "We have seen Mr. Urahara and his two friends not long ago".

"Well, you wanna join me in finding them?", Tatsuki asked. "Come on, let's go find Urahara first. Maybe he can lead us to them". The three continued walking while heading toward the fun and games section. Suddenly, they spotted a familiar red-haired girl with bespectacled glasses by the shooting water game. Once she squirted down the last ducky target, a ringing alarm erupted from the stand announcing the winner. The owner of the game handed the girl a small pink plushy teddy bear.

"Yeeeeeeee!", she squealed. "Look what I've won for my precious Princess Orihime! Now I'll definitely win her love for sure!"

"Chizuru?!", Tatsuki cried, surprised to see the four-eyed lesbian from school. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Chizuru sprung around and waved happily at the three.

"Oh hi guys! You're just in time to celebrate my victory with me! With this adorable gift, I shall claim my undying love to my gorgeous Orihime once and for---". Chizuru never finished her sentence as Tatsuki placed a hard stomp on her head, landing her on the ground.

"Didn't think we'd come across you, you freaky four-eyed dike!", she shouted. "Just what the hell are you doing here?". Keigo and Mizuiro grabbed Tatsuki by the arms on both sides, stepping her away from Chizuru.

"Now, now, easy on her", Mizuiro said. "Surely she came here for the same reason as all of us".

"Same reason my ass!", replied Tatsuki. "I'll say it again, what are you doing here Chizuru? Don't tell me you followed us here just to stalk Orihime, did ya?". Chizuru gave her an annoyed glare while rubbing her head.

"Well what do you think, tomboy? I obviously came here to have a splendid time as my first summer vacation adventure. Can a lesbo have fun too? Besides, I wanted to win a few souvenirs for some people". She held the pink teddy bear up. "Including for my darling Orihime". Tatsuki growled and rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Orihime, we're trying to find Ichigo and the rest right now", Mizuiro added. Tatsuki glared at him for bringing them up in front of Chizuru. Chizuru clasped her hands together and jumped up from the ground.

"Oh joy! You mean Orihime is around here somewhere? Let's all go find them together! I can't wait to give her this gift. Not to mention seeing what cute skimpy clothes she's wearing today", she said slyly.

"Not while I'm around, you pervert!", Tatsuki stepped in. "As long as you're hanging with us, I'll be sure to watch your every move. And don't even think about being near me as we walk!"

"Humph. Wouldn't have it any other way, tomboy", Chizuru remarked. "I'm here for my princess, not you".

"Enough already guys", Keigo interrupted. "Let's go find Urahara". The four classmates walked passed the games sections peacefully, then they came across a small purple tent. Mizuiro stopped and came over to the sign next to the tent and read it.

"Hey guys, there's a fortune teller here", Mizuiro said matter-of-factly. "Wanna take a break from walking and check this out?" Keigo scratched his head and shrugged.

"Sure, I'm in for it. I need to take a break from all this walking anyway".

"But what about finding Ichigo and the crew?", Tatsuki asked. "We'll lose track of Urahara if we fool around here".

"Oh it's no big deal or rush. I'm sure we can catch up to Urahara later. Let's have some new fun together", Keigo said. He followed Mizuiro into the tent.

"Oh goody! A fortune teller that can help me know my destiny with my fair beloved Orihime! This was a great idea!", Chizuru cheered as she followed the boys. Tatsuki gave her a shove to walk faster behind her.

"Oh shut up and just get in the damn tent, dike", she said irritably. Once the four teens got inside, they were relieved to find a middle aged woman sitting on her chair, but rubbing her forehead. When Elisa opened her eyes, she gave the teens a welcoming smile.

"Why hello there, sweet lads", said Elisa pleasantly. "And welcome to my fortress".

"Um…hi", Mizuiro started. "Are you okay, lady? Do you have a headache and we came on a bad time?".

"Oh no, no, sweety. It's just been a long, fulfilling day. Using an amount of power with my customers has taken a great toll on me, especially for my age". Elisa then stopped rubbing her forehead and gestured her hand out to invite them closer to the table. "But enough about me. Come in and don't be shy. Who would like to be the first to know his or her destiny?"

"Um, I think I'll go", Mizuiro spoke up, heading to the other chair. Keigo crossed his arms and gave a huff.

"Hey, why the hell do you get to go first?"

Mizuiro gave Keigo another smug smile. "Because I'm the one that found this place. Wouldn't it be fair?". Keigo stuck his tongue out at him. Mizuiro turned and faced Elisa.

"Please give me your right hand so I can read your palm", she instructed softly. He nodded and pulled out his hand for her to begin the meditation. After ten minutes, Elisa opened her eyes and smiled. "It looks like you're going to grow up as a successful young man with a bright future", she stated. "You're obviously going to graduate from college with a degree that will help you land your role as a defending attorney. Not to mention having a loving family of your own and earning a fascinating home, closer to a mansion".

Everyone's eyes widen with awe, including Mizuiro's. "Really? Well, that's great. I did wanted to major in criminal justice and earn a Bachelors Degree". He smiled brightly. Keigo stomped over behind him.

"Hey, no fair! Why the hell does he get to live all high and mighty like a king?!"

"Well, I'm not surprised. He is, after all, one of the highest ranking students in our grade. A lawyer suits him anyway", Tatsuki replied, shrugging. Keigo still pouted like a child.

"Huh! Don't get too smug, jackass. You might end up losing every case you're assigned for"

"And I suppose all this jealousy come from you wanting a turn next, young man?", Elisa predicted. She gestured him to have Mizuiro's seat. "Let's see what's in store that will make you feel better".

"Well alright then!", Keigo exclaimed happily. He sat down and gave Elisa his hand, waiting for her to finish her meditation. Once she did, she gave another smile. "You're most likely to have a bright future yourself, and that's a good thing", she commented. "For starters, you're finally going to earn your popularity in school as Prom King at an elegant dance".

Keigo smiled wider. "Really? I'm going to be king at the prom? Boo-yah!", he shouted, raising a fist in the air. "Finally, the people in school will acknowledge me as their irreplaceable, unforgettably comedian in school with my brilliance!" Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Chizuru only shook their heads.

"Heh. Let me guess, it's for Class Clown King at the prom, right? Don't think I'm voting for ya", Tatsuki said, smirking. Keigo gave her an offended glare.

"There's more", Elisa continued. "It seems you get to use those comedian talents on stage for real entertainment on television, through a popular parody channel". Keigo smiled more and nodded his head.

"Yep, that's me alright. I always wanted to land a big break on Comedy Central, go against Dane Cook for once".

"And….", Elisa paused and slyly smiled at him. "You'll finally get to meet your lucky lady". Keigo stood up excitedly and leaned forward at the table.

"You mean it? Oh man, this is my lucky day! Please, please tell me who the lucky lady is!", he shouted. Elisa giggled.

"Sorry, but you just gonna have to find out for yourself. Let's just say…she's a lot closer than you think". Keigo's face drowned disappointedly.

"Aww, come on! Not even a hint or a teeny, tiny tip?". Elisa shook her head. Keigo sighed and sadly walked to the back of the room. Tatsuki stepped in next, patting Keigo on the back as he past her.

"Look on the bright side, Keigo. At least she must be attractively crazier to end up with a guy like you", she smirked. "I'll go next".

"Very good then, my dear", Elisa replied as she waited for Tatsuki to sit down and offered her right hand. After another ten minutes, Elisa opened her eyes. "Wow, I must say you are one tough athlete, being a petite young girl". Tatsuki grinned.

"Thanks. I get that a lot. They think twice of calling me so after receiving a punch or two. Never judge a book by its cover". Elisa chuckled and nodded.

"I truly agree with you on that. It's a good thing you have those athlete skills, for you'll need them when participating in tournament competition on television. Something about…becoming a ninja?"

Tatsuki's eyes beamed with a new twinkle. "I'm finally going to be on Ninja Warrior? Yes!". She raised one fist in the air. "I've been trying to train and enter that show for three years, but my parents still can't come up with the money for us to travel where it's located".

Elisa smiled gently. "Well, you'll finally be able to make matters into your own hands about it. The same thing goes for when you'll travel in the United States to find your place in L.A. Hollywood. It's most likely you'll come across Jackie Chan and make some working arrangements for a movie".

"Oh wow! I'm going to land a role in Jackie Chan's martial arts movie?", Tatsuki cried. "This is awesome! First, I get to be a stunt woman on Ninja Warrior, and now I'll tryout for an action role with the legend Chan himself! Thanks so much, Elisa!" Elisa smiled and nodded.

"There's one more thing. You'll finally hook up with the perfect guy of your own. In fact, he's the same young man that was with the group of friends you're searching for, the group with the orange haired boy in it. He has jet black hair and wears glasses". Tatsuki stopped smiling and formed a surprised expression.

"What? You don't mean…Uryuu, do you?", she asked speechlessly. "I'm going to hook up with Uryuu?" Keigo and Mizuiro burst out laughing after hearing what she said.

"Wow, so you are going to end up with a guy after all, Tatsuki!", Keigo remarked teasingly. "Of all people, the four-eyed Quincy has to be the perfect match for you? Hilarious!"

"Eh, there's somebody for everybody. Even for a tomboy, I guess", Chizuru said shrugging. She gave Tatsuki a mocking smile. Tatsuki rose from her seat and walked over to the laughing boys for a punch on their arms.

"Shut up! Who the hell said I'm going to pair up with Uryuu anyway? He's just a friend and nothing more!"

"Or so you say, Tatsuki", Chizuru trailed on mockingly. "There's no need to hide it. A manly girl deserves to be loved too".

"And just what do you know about love, you nasty lesbo?!", Tatsuki snapped back. "Why don't you go ahead and let Elisa tell your fortune? See how easily you make a fool of yourself and know how alone you'll be!"

"Fine then. With pleasure", Chizuru answered arrogantly. She walked to the table and sat down, giving Elisa her right hand.

"Oh Elisa, please tell me my great destiny with my beloved princess, for I know we'll live happily ever after", she said smiling to the fortune teller. Tatsuki groaned irritably some more. Elisa gave an awkward look at the lesbian, but quickly reframed herself and nodded.

"Um, sure thing, deary". She closed her eyes and began reading Chizuru's palm steadily. Chizuru kept her eyes on the woman's fingers tracing her palm lines, anticipated on what she was seeing of her and Orihime. Keigo and Mizuiro looked at each other confusedly and shrugged, and Tatsuki crossed her arms again. She couldn't wait to get rid of the red-haired girl from the three of them. Moments later, Elisa opened her eyes and released Chizuru's hand.

"Well Elisa? What did you see?", Chizuru asked hastily.

"Well, one things for sure. You do seem to love girls. And a lot of them", Elisa said giggled awkwardly. Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "No surprises there. Freak", she grumbled. Chizuru ignored her teasing. Elisa continued on. "The reason why I say this is because you'll be participating on a love competition show to win the heart of a popular bisexual celebrity, aired on MTV".

"Oh, you mean A Shot Of Love with Tila Tequila?", Chizuru asked. She then grinned. "Well that's hot! She really is a sexy bitch to fight over. I would love to have a little touch of that soft, creamy skin of hers. But alas, my heart will always remain for the fair Orihime, so I doubt I'll be on the show long".

"I, uh, sure you would, dear", Elisa still smiled politely. "But you're right on one thing. It won't last forever on the show. And neither will this 'infatuation' of yours, for you'll finally be able to open your eyes and see how much happiness you'll grant him with your bright, intriguing persona". Chizuru unexpectedly leaped out of her chair and clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Oh yes, yes! Thank the gods above! Victory will be mine! I'll finally have my beloved fair princess Orihime into my arms and----" She suddenly froze where she stood, the words from Elisa finally coming into her system. She obviously didn't hear her right. "I'm sorry, what was that just now? Did you just say…._him?,_" she asked slowly. Elisa nodded sheepishly. Keigo and Mizuiro raised an eyebrow. Tatsuki kept her arms crossed and showed a satisfied smirk. She received her wish for Chizuru's humiliation.

"Sorry my dear, but yes, you will end up with a beautiful, fair _guy. _Let's just say that…at least he's able to make you laugh with his comical caliber". Chizuru's entire body shook with shock and utter disbelief. She finally found her voice and squeaked. "Nooooooo!! Oh no, this can't be! Say it isn't so, Elisa! Say it isn't so!" Elisa shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but it cannot be helped. I know you're going through some kind of phrase right now and I respect that. But trust me deary, it's for the best. You'll be able to surpass your obsession and realize how fortunate you're meant to be with this lucky guy".

"Ha! Told ya!", Tatsuki cried. "I'm so glad you'll be off the picture soon! Now you can finally leave Orihime alone and accept the fact that she'll never be yours". Keigo and Mizuiro looked surprised.

"Whoa…looks like Chizuru will finally go through a transformation", Keigo said.

"I wonder who the lucky guy could be", Mizuiro asked. Elisa laughed and looked at Keigo, then Mizuiro.

"Well, to put it blunt, I'll just say he's a lot closer than she thinks too". She gave him a wink. Mizuiro thought over what she meant until it finally hit. Shifting his eyes to Keigo, he looked back at Elisa and smiled with a nod.

"Looks like you're gonna have to wait and see, Chizuru!", Mizuiro stated. Chizuru put her hands on her face in fright, not believing what was happening to her.

"Shut up, shut up you all! I-I can not let this happen!", she cried. She frantically paced back and forth in the small room. "This is not the way it should be! I'm suppose to win my happy ending with the fair maiden Orihime! Not a _dude_! This can not come true! I can't allow this to come true, not now, not ever! I must remain pure from the hands of an unworthy male!" Tatsuki let out a victorious laugh.

"Fat chance, dike. Like Elisa said, it's the way it is. And there's nothing you can do about it. It's time to give it up".

"NOOOO!!", Chizuru screamed. "This can't end this way! I won't be separated from my Orihime! I won't accept defeat! I will win her love and she shall be mine!". She suddenly ran out of the tent, running into the crowd determined to find Ichigo's group. "I will not give up! I will find you, Orihime! My precious flower! Come to me! I shall find you!"

"Oh no you don't!", Tatsuki screamed, chasing after Chizuru. She was not about to let the psychotic homosexual girl get to Orihime first and causing mayhem. "You get back here! I won't let you get to Orihime and lay a single finger on her! GET BACK HERE I SAID! HEY!". Keigo, Mizuiro, and Elisa watched the two girls running tagging each other, screaming back and forth. Keigo laughed humorously.

"Well, guess that's our cue to leave and continue finding the others", he said. "Well bye Ms. Elisa. Thanks for everything".

"Yeah, thanks so much for everything we need to know", Mizuiro added, waving friendly. Elisa smiled back.

"Good luck to you all, young lads. For you can look into a brighter future". Before the boys exited the tent, Keigo stopped and turned around.

"Uh….are you sure you still don't want to tell me whose my lucky chick?", he pleaded. "Just an itsy, bitsy clue? Please?" Elisa laughed and shook her head.

"Now deary, what would be the fun of spilling the beans to you already? Don't worry, you two will make one unforgettable couple". Keigo had fake tears coming down on his cheeks.

"Awwww…..the torture of waiting", he pouted. Mizuiro patted his back and lead him the way.

"Come on, you big cry baby", he said. "Like what Chizuru said, there's somebody for everybody". He mentally giggled to himself, his friends not knowing just how 'close' the two will be very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yay! I made another hoop! I won!", cried Yachiru. The tiny pink haired shinigami wiggled excitedly in the hands of a giant, spiked-haired eye path shinigami, Kenpachi. They were at a basketball shooting hoops game, in which Kenpachi had to lift up Yachiru in order for her to see the basket. The owner of the game handed her a stuffed cheerleader teddy bear with the pun puns glued to the paws. Kenpachi placed her on the ground for her to jump up and down happily. "Teehee! I made all hopes by myself and without no body's help. I'm a basketball star!", Yachiru proudly declared. Kenpachi rolled his eye but grinned. As much as Yachiru could be a brat, he couldn't deny how he valued her as like his daughter.

"Heh. Sure, whatever kid. Have you forgotten who had to lift you up so you can reach the basket just now?", he stated. Yachiru playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still a basketball superstar. I can beat Kenpachi-kun anytime!". Kenpachi rolled his eye again but let it go.

"Fine, fine. Come on, let's get ya some cotton candy". Yachiru grabbed his hand without hesitation.

"Yummy, cotton candy!", she said. After she received her treat from the snack and sweets market, Kenpachi turned around and surprisingly spotted a familiar captain from Soul Society standing by a magic show game, Byakuya.

"Well, what do ya know….he's here too….", Kenpachi trailed. "Come on, Yachiru. Let's go talk with Mr. Byakuya". Yachiru pouted.

"Awww, I don't want to talk to boring Mr. Byakuya right now. I want to play more games". She pointed back to the games arena. Kenpachi sighed, knowing how boring Byakuya really can be to hand around with, especially for children.

"Alright Yachiru. You can go back to the games, but stay in the arena and don't go too far. I'll be back later". Smiling brightly, Yachiru ran to the area, waving.

"Thanks Kenpachi-kun! Good-bye!". Kenpachi watched her go then turned and walked away. Yachiru began skipping as soon as she returned to the area where she last played, closing her eyes and thinking of all the things she did today. From the awesome games to the phenomenal rides, she basically never wanted to leave the carnival with everyone. She started thinking what her friends were doing; she wondered what kind of 'delicious' foods Orihime convinced Ichigo to taste, what rides Toshiro and Momo ridden together, or how many root beers Rangiku gulped in one day. She even started wondering what Kenpachi and Byakuya were planning to do together.

Yachiru's train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted as soon as she bumped into someone and fell to the ground, dropping her prized bear and cotton candy on the ground. "Hey, watch where you're going!", snapped a gruff, squeaky voice. Yachiru looked up to see a tiny, dark orange haired boy with a girl with shiny raven hair and two pigtails. Jinta and Ururu.

"Jinta!", Yachiru said shocked. "What are you doing here?! And look what you made me do! You made me drop my cotton candy and Kenpachi-kun just bought it for me!". She glared at him while getting on her feet, rubbing her behind. Jinta snorted and crossed his arms, glaring back.

"Ha! Serves ya right for not pay attention where you're going!", he snapped back. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't ya be with that big stupid oaf, Kenpachi?". Yachiru stomped her foot and balled her tiny fists.

"Don't call Kenpachi-kun an oaf! He's big and strong, and a thousand times better than you!". Jinta snorted again.

"Oh, please. I can knock that pirate looking wannabe hard on the ground so hard, even my fist will go through his eye patch".

Yachiru grew angrier. "Shut up! Kenpachi-kun is the best! He'll never let a pip squeak loser take him down, like you!"

"I'm no pip squeak loser!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Um…hey….guys…", spoke up Ururu's frighteningly shy tiny voice. She tried her best to break up the fight, reaching out a hand to catch their attention. Yachiru and Jinta sprung their heads at her simultaneously.

"What?!", they both shouted. Ururu flinched a little, then cleared her throat.

"Well, uh…m-maybe you guys shouldn't be fighting in the middle of the crowd like this….". She paused and looked down shyly, then raised her head up again at them. "Um….maybe we should just play some games together? P-please?". Yachiru and Jinta blinked at Ururu for a moment, then glanced at each other and quickly shifted their heads away the other direction and crossed their arms.

"Tsst. Let's go. I don't want to be wasting my time arguing with baby Little Miss Muffet here anyway", Jinta replied. He started walking. "Come on, Ururu". Ururu nodded and turned to Yachiru, who was still crossing her arms glaring at Jinta through her.

"Yachiru? Will you come with us? Please?". Yachiru pouted her tiny lips into a stubborn frown but nodded.

"Humph! Fine then, I'll go. But only because you ask me nicely, and you're my friend too. Unlike that beady-eyed pip squeak over there!"

"Hey! I heard that, you baby! Why don't ya say that to my face!", Jinta shouted over his shoulder as he waited for the girls to catch up. Yachiru started to run up to him with a readied fist, but Ururu placed a hand over her shoulder and stopped her.

"Um, you guys, please stop with the fighting again?", she asked softly. Jinta and Yachiru glared at each other a final time, then the three started walking together. Yachiru was on the left side, Jinta was on the right, and Ururu was in the middle, suffering from the bitter, grudging moment between the two.

They kept walking past some more games, trying to decide which one seemed more awesome. "I think we should play this one", Yachiru said, pointing to a water squirting game. Jinta flipped his hand at it.

"No way, that's for babies. Let's play this one". He pointed to a powder puff bibi gun hunt.

"No! You shouldn't play with guns, they're dangerous! I say we play this one!", Yachiru remarked, pointing back on the water shooting game.

"What are ya talking about? It isn't a dangerous game because we all know those are not real guns! No way I'm playing for plastic colored guns just to squirt water when I got water hose for my garden at home. Water guns are for babies!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!

"Is not!"

"Is too!

"Not!

"Too!"

Ururu sighed tiredly as she kept walking in the middle between her friends. She really wished they would stop fighting. Suddenly, she spotted the tiny purple tent with a sign. After she read it, she found the reason to interrupt their bickering argument. "Um…hey guys. Look over there". They all stopped walking as Jinta and Yachiru looked where Ururu was pointing at the tent.

"What's that?", Jinta asked. They walked over to have a better look at the tent. He read the sign and then made a disgusted face. "What? A fortune teller? You had us walked the way over here for this stupid, baby stuff?!", he snapped at Ururu. "How stupid can you be? Don't tell me you actually believe in this garbage!". Yachiru finally smiled happily and clapped her hands.

"Oh goody! Fortune telling! This is a great idea, Ururu!", she replied. Ururu looked down at the ground and kick the grass gently with her sandals, her hands behind her back.

"Well, uh…I kinda thought it would be something new to try out for once. A-and, I also kinda like fortune telling myself….." Jinta groaned turned away from the tent.

"Two birds of a feather. Fine then, if you girls want to go on some stupid baby fortune telling, go ahead. No way I'm spending my money on this crap". Jinta began walking away until a woman's sultry voice stopped him on his tracks from the tent.

" 'Crap' you say….?", responded the voice. "Why young man, I resent that remark. Especially coming from a tiny little 'pip squeak' youngster". The voice gave a soft chuckle. Jinta sprung around angrily.

"Hey! Who said that!", he shouted, balling his fists. "I ain't no pip squeak youngster! I may be short, but I can fight!".

"Well then, why don't you come inside and prove me wrong, young man", the voice answered. "That is of course….unless you're afraid of the future". Yachiru then smiled mockingly with her hands on her hips at Jinta.

"Yeah, pip squeak! What are ya, chicken? You're scarrrreeeddd?", she trailed sarcastically. Jinta's face grew a little more redder.

"Shut up, Yachiru! I'll show you not to call me that for a second time! And get out of my way, I'll show that lady who's boss too!". He roughly brushed past Yachiru, who kept her smug smile and followed into the tent. Ururu was especially curious and followed behind them quietly. When the three kids got in, they were surprised to see a middle aged woman sitting on her chair at the small rounded table, sweetly smiling at them.

"Oh my, what sweet, adorable looking children you are!", Elisa commented brightly. She stood up and walked to the children, kneeling down so she could be close to their small height. "How cute. "I just love children. They all full of such life, such spirit and energy. Let me guess, you two lovebirds came together?", she asked, glancing at Yachiru and Jinta and winked.

Both their eyes grew wide over what Elisa just said, and made disgusted faces. "No way!", they shouted together.

"She's not my girlfriend! Not in another five hundred years will she ever be! Better get your facts straight, lady!", Jinta exclaimed. Yachiru turned her head away.

"Yeah! No way will I ever date a pip squeak loser like him anyways! Yuck!", she replied. They both faced the other direction from each other, arms crossed. Ururu kept silent in the back of the room, sighing and shaking her head. Elisa laughed.

"Oh yes, kids can be so adorable. Especially in the act of first puppy love!". She got up and sat back down on her chair. She reached out her hand at the children. "Come on now, dearies. Would you like to know your future?". Jinta stood where he were and didn't move an inch.

"Puh! Yeah right, lady. Do you think you can trick us into that dumb hocus pocus magic just because we're kids? We all know fortune tellers ain't real".

"Oh, but rest assured, young man. I'm beyond the real deal", Elisa defended. "How about I show you kids how un-hocus pocus my powers can be. Would you like to be first then, baby doll?". Elisa smiled at Yachiru sweetly. Yachiru's brown chocolate eyes beamed with excitement and nodded her head fast.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! I want to be first!". She ran and climbed her way to the other chair, but stood up so she could reach Elisa's hand. The fortune teller smiled more.

"Alright then, cutey pa-tootie. Are you ready? Give me your hand so I can read your palm and I'll close my eyes". Yachiru did what she was told and Elisa began the meditation. Jinta leaned against the tent wall and rolled his eyes. Ururu stared at the two by the table, wondering what kind of things Elisa was seeing. After several moments, Elisa opened her eyes and smiled warmly at the shinigami girl. "My, oh my, it seems you're going to have an exciting new life that's not far from now". Yachiru stared at the woman curiously.

"Really? What did you see?", she asked.

"Well, sweety, it seems you love all kinds of candy and treats, don't you?". Yachiru nodded proudly and smiled. "That explains why I see your ownership to a built popular candy shop, a store filled with all the types of candy created on earth". Yachiru jumped up and down on her seat.

"Oh goody, goody! I always wanted to have a candy shop of my own! Now I'll have one like Mr. Urahara does! I get to have all the candy I want and I don't get to share!". Elisa giggled and patted Yachiru's head. Ururu grinned a little and Jinta snorted. _'What a baby indeed', _he thought. _' Wooowww, a candy store. Big whoop…'. _

"And there's more for you, my dear", Elisa continued. Yachiru leaned forward on the table to hear eagerly. "You'll also get a chance to make your voice be heard and dream come true entering a popular singing contest show, and when you grow up, you'll marry a wonderful, familiar man that will make you happy and share the same candy shop with you". At this, Elisa mentally chuckled from the result on what she saw. Yachiru clapped her hands together and jumped on top of the table to hug Elisa.

"Yeeeee! Thank you so much, Ms. Elisa. I'm so happy! I will finally get to sing and marry the guy of my dreams! He'll be my prince charming!". Yachiru jumped off the table and walked to Ururu. "Isn't that great, Ururu? I'm finally going to sing and get married!". Ururu gave a small, gentle smile and nodded.

"Oh yes, Yachiru. That, uh, that does seems wonderful". Jinta smirked and snorted again.

"Ha! Someone's gonna marry you? All I gotta say is that I'll feel sorry for the 'lucky man' once he finds out he'll be dealing with a crybaby like you". Yachiru turned to Jinta and stuck out her tongue, glaring.

"Shut up Jinta! At least I will get married, unlike you. And it won't be a fraidy-cat pip squeak loser like you!".

"You shut up, crybaby!", Jinta barked back.

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No---"

"Alright, kids", Elisa interrupted motherly. She held out her hands as a signal for a time out warning. "That's enough fighting. No matter what, everyone's future is good all the same. Since this young man still doesn't want a turn to prove him wrong about me, how about you then, sweet pea? Would you like to go next?". She looked at Ururu, who flinched when it was her turn and looked down quickly. Yachiru glanced back at the shy girl.

"Yeah, Ururu! Don't be shy! Ms. Elisa is really, really nice. She'll be able to tell you your future!", she stated encouragingly. Ururu bit her lower lip at first, but slowly nodded and started walking to the table. She stopped and gave a small curtsy bow with her knee-length pink summer skirt.

"Um…I-it's a pleasure to meet you, M-Ms. Elisa", she nearly whispered, bowing her head down from eye contact. Elisa only smiled at her genuinely and held out her hand again.

"Awww, don't be shy, sweetheart. I won't bite. Let's see what the future has in store for a sweet, wonderful girl like you. Please sit down". Ururu slowly looked up and glanced at Elisa's smiling expression, who winked back at her. Ururu nodded and sat on the chair and gave the woman her right hand. "Very good then, sweety. Now here I go". Elisa closed her eyes and began reading on the little girl's palm for several more minutes, then finally released her. "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it? It looks like you're going to have a bright, fun future as well". Ururu stared at her hopingly.

"R-really? What did you see, Ms. Elisa?"

"Whether you believe it or not, you truly are a very beautiful girl, inside and out. And you shouldn't let no one else tell you anything different, even you family and friends. That explains why I see a good fortune of you entering a modeling competition". Ururu's face grew surprised and so did Yachiru. Even Jinta raised an eyebrow over what he heard.

"I-I am?", Ururu asked speechlessly. "I could possibly become a model?" She never admitted to anyone, not even Jinta, but she always wanted to be a model when she grew up, and hopefully taller and fuller like Rangiku. America's Next Top Model was of course her ultimate favorite show. And now she had the chance of entering the contest herself someday? And make it to the finals and be a part of an industry with one of her inspirational celebrities, Tyra Banks? This truly was an amazing outcome for her to learn. Elisa nodded and touched Ururu's hand gently on the table.

"Yes, dear. It takes more than just looks and talent to be a model. It is the strength and kindness of the heart within a girl that makes her beautiful in so many ways, as long as you use your heart for good. I see that in you, dear. Which is why I see you expanding that new found courage and confidence, and sharing it with other young girls and woman in your environment. You'll be able to influence them not being afraid of reaching their goals and dreams. You'll be able to help them learn how to love, respect, and understand themselves as beautiful, proud human beings. All thanks to your own sponsorship that'll dedicate to young, hopeful young women everywhere". Elisa winked at Ururu again. "It will also help you raise your voice of reason a lot louder and stronger, and it shall be heard through the eyes of others".

Ururu suddenly felt warmth growing inside her chest. Not only will she be able to become a successful model one day, but she will actually find the courage to become a spokeswoman too? Ururu started feeling joyous with her future. She was thrilled to know that she'll make a difference for others and become a role model for young audiences, just like Trya. The fact that she'll be following in her idol's footsteps made her feel even more stronger and determined right now. Ururu got off her seat and hugged Elisa, smiling. "Thank you very much, Ms. Elisa", she said. "I promise I'll make all girls everywhere be proud of who they are!". She balled a fist against her tiny chest, having a spark of confidence in her dark blue eyes.

Elisa nodded. "Good girl! There's that newfound strength already! I know you can do it".

"Yeah, me too, Ururu!", Yachiru cheered. "That's great you get to be a mode when you grow up! We can even be in magazines together when we be rich and famous!". Ururu blushed and smiled nervously. But Jinta, on the other hand, had doubts.

"Oh come on! Ururu becoming a model? She's even scared shy standing up close in front of the customers once they come in Urahara's store! What makes you think she'll be brave enough to walk down a runway in front of hundreds of people?". Elisa turned her attention on the short-tempered, bullying little boy.

"Oh? Don't judge a book by it's cover, young man. Before you know it, this little birdie could actually grow into a full grown one and spread her longer wings". Jinta only snorted the third time.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't lecture me on the ole' 'looks can be deceiving' speech. I still say all of this is bogus, lady". Elisa quirked an irritated eyebrow. As much as she loved children, snotty and disrespectful one were not her favorites. What adult would love a child like that? Not to mention she was getting pretty sick and tired of dealing with more arrogant, smart-ass people for the rest of the day.

"You know, young man, that's no way to talk to your elders like that. If you truly think I'm bogus, then why don't you come up here and prove it to you that I'm not, and you're wrong?", Elisa replied back. Jinta shook his head.

"Forget it. It's all fake anyway. How can you prove to me that it's really gonna happen?"

"Oh shut up and just get up there, Jinta", spoke out Ururu. Everyone turned and was shock at the timid little girl's surprisingly new outburst. Jinta was taken back especially, for his eyes widened a little over the insult.

"What… did ya say, Ururu?", he asked taken back. Ururu stared back at her friend with a steady, calm, and firm expression.

"I said to just shut up and get your turn, like we both did, Jinta", she continued. "Why don't you just give it a try instead of doubting about something you don't even know if it's real or know yet? Besides, I'm getting a little tired of you bringing me and Yachiru down with your mean comments and bullying. Just because I don't look like a model now, doesn't mean I won't grow up to be that strong, gorgeous woman ever. And not only will I be gorgeous, but I also will expand my experiences and intellect in helping others someday. So stop bringing people down and worry about your own dreams and goals. Unless…..". Ururu finally paused and began smiling. "You really are a pip-squeak loser scardy cat". Yachiru beamed brighter and burst out laughing over what Ururu said. It was great to see her friend gain that newfound confidence already. This will teach Jinta to appreciate her more better.

Jinta couldn't move since he was filled with complete shock, disbelief, and anger. He couldn't believe that the very same timid girl is able to attack him verbally now. And as much as he hate to admit it, he actually felt offended. Could it be that Ururu's fortune from Elisa paid off after all, and brought out this new cocky attitude? Jinta quickly erased his embarrassment and glared at Ururu. "H-hey! Don't talk to me like that! I'm no scardy cat!", he said.

"Then why don't you come over now?", Elisa added, still patiently waiting for the boy to have his turn. "Come on now, there's no need to keep playing proud and king. Just let me tell you what your future holds". Jinta looked at Elisa for a long time, deciding whether to give in and take her offer. Yachiru smirked and crossed her arms.

"You heard the lady, scardy cat. Go on and let her read your future!", she playfully spat out.

"I told you to shut up crybaby! Fine then, I'll prove to you that I ain't scared of no fortune telling garbage, but I'm only doing this to prove my point. Not because you guys are convincing me too!". He grudgingly sat down on the chair and pulled out his hand towards Elisa. "Here", he said gruffly. "Let's get this over with". Elisa mentally sighed and wanted to shake his head. _'Such a rude, impatient little lad', _she had. She took Jinta's hand and closed her eyes to center herself and begin the meditation. Jinta kept staring at her boringly while Yachiru and Ururu looked at each other and shrugged. After ten minutes, Elisa opened her eyes. "Well, what did you see lady?", Jinta asked and crossed his arms. To his surprise, Elisa formed another warm smile at him. The three kids wondered what was wrong with her. Yachiru and Ururu specifically wondered was there something hilarious or embarrassing Elisa saw for Jinta.

"Hahahaha, this is so cute than I imagined", she said giggling. Jinta frowned.

"Hey, what's so funny? Did you see me do something stupid or whatever?", he asked irritably. Elisa shook her head.

"Well, no, not exactly. There's nothing funny or nothing bad about your future. Well to start it off, you obviously love to fight, so you'll most likely establish a martial arts training dojo of your own. You'll even participate in a world boxing championship ". Jinta raised an amuse eyebrow. How did this woman knew he loved fighting and always wanted a dojo of his own? She never even met him.

"Really? I really am gonna have my own martial arts school? Well ha! That's great! I always knew that my fighting gifts will pay off in the long run!". He seated back in the chair and smiled arrogantly.

Elisa nodded. "True, true, I suppose. Well, here's another good tip. You'll also get to marry a beautiful, gifted young woman that will make you happy too". Jinta's smile widened more. He was thinking that Elisa was referring to Yuzu, Ichigo's sister. He had to admit she's a real cute girl to have a dumb-ass brother like Ichigo.

"Oh that's great! I'm finally gonna hook up with Yuzu! I was going to try and see if I could ask her out this Saturday to a movie and----"

"Not necessarily", Elisa interrupted slowly. Jinta looked at her confusedly, so did Yachiru and Ururu. "Well, you see, your significant other will actually be a friend that you know too well….and is fighting right now. And she is actually going to be a singer…. Who will own a candy store….and has cute, short pink hair…..". Elisa beamed and shifted her eyes on Jinta then Yachiru, winking. Ururu's eyes widened, for she knew where the woman was getting at. So did Jinta and Yachiru, as they slowly turned around and faced each other terrifyingly.

"You-you don't mean---", Jinta startled, pointing at Yachiru with a shaky finger.

"J-J-_Jinta_ do you?!", Yachiru's high pitched voice squealed from her tiny throat, pointing back at the boy in the same manner.

"And _Y-Yachiru?!"_, Jinta screamed. And with that, Ururu and Elisa burst out another hysterical laugh. Ururu was even bending down her knees, trying not to laugh out tears. Elisa stood up and walked over to the small children, kneeling down and laughed some more.

"Awww, that's right you two cutesy lovey doveys! It's no wonder you two fight all the time! You know the old say, the reason a boy and girl tease each other too much is because they're actually attracted to one another! Like I said, first puppy love is in the air!". Elisa patted both of the kids' head while Ururu continued laughing.

"So that explains why you guys just won't give it a rest? I should have know it was infatuation after all!". Yachiru and Jinta stared at Elisa over what she told them. They slowly turned to one another again and fell silent for a very long time. Then finally, a nerve struck them.

"EWWWWWWW!! NO WAAAAAYYYY!!", they both shouted each other. They both ran out of the tent and ran separate ways from each other. Ururu and Elisa kept laughing as they watch the two go until it was time for Ururu to catch up with her friend. She gave Elisa a hug.

"Well bye, Ms. Elisa. And thanks for everything. Don't worry, I'll be sure to send you some pictures of their wedding day!", she said giggling while waving and leaving the tent. Elisa winked back and smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to them", she responded giggling and sat down on her chair. "Aw yes, children can be adorable".

Ururu finally caught up to Jinta and started her teasing play. "Hey, wait up Jinta! Didn't you want to say good bye to _Mrs. Jinta _first?", she asked teasingly. Jinta stopped running to catch his breath and glared at his friend.

"Sh-shut up Ururu! I'll never marry that crybaby Yachiru! Never, ever! You'll have to drug me first if I was to ever to that!". Ururu continued teasing Jinta.

"Oh don't be like that. I think you guys will make the perfect couple. You two do belong together!"

"I said shut up!", Jinta shouted, covering his ears. He started jogging away from Ururu. But that didn't stop her from jogging after him, singing her mocking song. "What's the matter, Jinta? Still too shy to admit you love Yachiru?"

"Shut up!"

"Jinta and Yachiru sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G---"

"I said SHUT UP!!", Jinta screamed. He never thought he'd say this but….he already missed that shy, timid Ururu that didn't talk at all.

Yachiru finally saw Kenpachi as she ran down the games arena. She ran up to the giant shinigami and hugged him tightly. "Kenpachi-kun!", she cried with relief.

"There you are, Yachiru! I thought I told you not to go far", Kenpachi answered worryingly. "What's the matter? You look like you seen a ghost. Or was it a hollow you saw?"

"Even worse, Kenpachi-kun", Yachiru said. She raised her head to face him from hugging on his chest.

"Well, what is it?"

"Kenpachi-kun….", she said calmly. "Promise me that whatever you do…..don't let me marry Jinta". Kenpachi's worried expression turned into a bizarre, confused one.

"Uh…uh…eh?", he questioned the adorably weird daughter of his.


	7. Chapter 7

The long afternoon was slowly taking a great toll on the people in the amusement park. Most of them already grew exhausted from all the entertainment and activities. Others felt like leaving and calling it a day. And that included Ichigo's family. "Man, I'm gettin' pretty worn out and bored now", said Karin, having a dull expression and both hands placed behind her head. "We basically did just about everything". She walked lazily beside her sister, Yuzu, who was licking her chocolate chip ice cream. She wore a pale yellow sleeveless summer dress, white flip flops, and a white sunflower hat. Karin wore blue jean shorts, a white halter top, and red flip flops that matched her red cap.

Yuzu nodded and replied. "I know what you mean. I seem to be running out of ideas myself. Wanna get something else to eat?"

"Naw, not yet hungry. I ate my hot dog only three hours ago".

"What do you think Ichigo's doing right now?".

Karin shrugged. "Knowing Ichigo, he's obviously still scowling around with the gang. He only made this day happen is because of Orihime".

Yuzu smiled and nodded again. "You're right. I just hope he's not acting too grouchy around her. She's lucky to have friends that want her to have fun".

"Well one thing's for sure....." Karin paused and stopped walking, turning around to see a man with a huge bag of prizes running towards them. "She's lucky she don't have to hang around with this psychotic old geezer", she grumbled.

The ever proud and cheerful father, Isshin, finally caught up to his daughters through the outrageous crowd. He stopped in front of them, bending down and dropping the bag on the ground to catch his breath. "Oh there you are, my darling little girls!", he cried relieved. "Your loving, worried father thought he'd never see his angels again! How cruel of you to leave your old man sick with fear and concern and---". Karin silenced Isshin's ridiculous ranting with her foot stomped hard on his skull. She rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap, you clown. We've been seperated by the crowd for only two minutes! We knew you were behind us". Isshin shed playful tears of fascination over Karin's strong fatigue.

"Oh such amazing strength coming from my little girl! I've taught you well, Karin. Just like I've taught your brother". Karin let out an annoyed groan while Yuzu sighed, never understanding why her siblings fight with him. Karin released Isshin for him to stand up.

"Enough with the foolishness, Dad. Come on, let's find Ichigo and the rest and see if they're ready to go".

"What, so soon?", Isshin asked surprisingly. "Why feel the need to leave when you can spend more time with your great ole' pops!"

"That's part of the reason!", she hissed. "You're driving the both of us nuts. Besides, we've done almost everything here. There's nothing else to do".

"On the contrary, my dear! There's always new expectations to discover in a carnival! This place is full of surprises you'd never think to see. Now let's continue having fun as a family. And another thing....I'm gettin' hungry. Let's grab a bite to eat!", Isshin suggested as he rubbed his growling abdomen.

Karin crossed her arms and shook her head shamefully. "I swear Dad, nothing can tame that buffalo stomach of yours. You ate not two but three hot dogs not long ago, you obnoxious glutton!"

"All the more to get going now, Karin. Those delicious dogs keep callin' my stomach back for more. Now let's go!" Isshin happily led the way, whistling. Karin raised a fist with an irritate nerve strucked on her forehead, trying to compose herself not to hit him again. Yuzu seized her hand and smile nervously.

"Come on, Karin. No need to cause more scenes in public. You know how Dad is". Karin sighed and shrugged it off.

The three had to walk their way through the games arena to reach the food markets. Karin took her cell phone out of her pocket, dialing Ichigo's number. "I'm dialing Ichigo's number and ask where we can meet them when we're done", she stated. The other end ranged several times, but there was no answer. She shut her phone and place it back in her pocket. "Damn it, he probably left his phone on silent or can't hear it. That idiot". As they continued walking, a purple tent with a sign caught Yuzu's attention. Although Karin and Isshin walked past it without a care, Yuzu stopped and read the sign.

"Hey Dad, Karin, there's a fortune teller here", she announced. "We didn't see this tent when we were playing games around this area".

"Ah! Fortune telling! What a splendid idea!", Isshin exclaimed. He patted Yuzu's head. "Good work Yuzu, such a clever girl to find something fun for us".

"Thought you was hungry Dad", Karin responded sarcastically.

Isshin chuckled and flipped his hand. "Oh, alittle more fun won't hurt one's appetite. Now let's go!". He yanked on Karin's elbow, dragging her into the tent as Yuzu followed quietly. As they got in, no one was in the room except a table with two chairs. Isshin scratched his head. "Hmm. Must be the person's breaktime or something. Well, we can always come back after we're done eating!", he chirpped cheerfully.

"Not so fast", a woman playfully whispered in his ear. Karin and Yuzu jumped up, surprised to see her out of nowhere behind him.

"Dad! There's a lady behind you!", Yuzu screeched. Isshin quickly sprung around, but found no one there. The girls' eyes widen, not believing that the woman's reappearance vanished with a blink of an eye. Suddenly, Karin sensed someone behind her and picked up her cap off her head.

"Hey!", she shouted. She turned around to see the woman clearly, spinning her hat with her finger and smiling. Karin glared at her and snatched the hat roughly. "Give me that!".

Elisa laughed along with Isshin. "I must say ma'am, that was a neat trick. Didn't see that coming, did you kids?", he commented. Yuzu blushed and smiled sheepishly. Karin stared at Elisa annoyed.

"Please forgive my child's play behavior. I guess some habits become a part of you after doing them for so long. But welcome nonetheless", she explained. She walked to her chair and sat down. "So I assume you came here to know your destiny, correct? Well, you came to the right place".

"That's great! I told my girls it would be a good idea to come here. I just can't wait to see what these darlings and my son will do to make me proud", Isshin beamed. _'Hopefully his future will include him being in an institution finally, if nothing else', _Karin thought. Elisa nodded.

"Very good. Then let's start it off with her. How about you come first, dear", she said to Karin. Karin shrugged and walked to the other chair and sat down. "Fine. Might as well get it over with since we're here. I'm guessing you don't charge?".

Elisa quirked an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean by that? That's ridiculous, for my abilities are far from fake. You know, that boy with orange hair said the exact same thing".

"Orange hair...you mean my brother, Ichigo Kurosaki? He and the gang was here too?", Karin asked.

"You mean that stubborn, hot-headed boy is your brother? Along with that pretty orange hair girl? Meaning that you all are his family?", Elisa asked surprised. The three nodded and smirked.

"Yep, that's Ichigo alright. And yes, he and Orihime are amazing an item".

"Haha! That's my son! It still surprises me that he tricked a hottie like Orihime to be a part of this family!", Isshin added. Elisa smiled nervously.

"Oh....right....well, let's begin the fortune telling, shall we? Please give me your right hand". As soon as Karin offered her her hand, she began the meditation. After several minutes, she opened her eyes. "It seems that sports also run in this side of the family. Especially soccer, am I right?", Elisa questioned.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know I liked soccer?", Karin asked.

"I told you my powers are the real deal. It explains why I see you accomplishing at the Women's Soccer Tournament once you graduate with honors and a scholarship. Not to mention participating on another sports tournament show....". Karin raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I get to go to the nationals and Ninja Warrior? Well, that sounds great".

"Oh that sounds great!", Isshin cried. "That's my Karin! She's such a strong girl, she can do just about any sport! She's going to make Daddy proud in the crowd!" Karin rolled her eyes.

"No way are you coming with me Dad! You'll make me lose with your shouting from the crowd!" Isshin bowed his head down. "That's no way to talk to Daddy!", he wailed.

Elisa giggled and nodded. "Indeed. Now how about you come next, dear?". Yuzu smiled shyly and sat down at the table. She gave Elisa her hand and they meditated for a while. Ten minutes later, Elisa let go and smiled at her. "It seems you're more of a homemaker rather than sports, right sweetheart?", she asked. Yuzu blushed and nodded.

"Well, yes. I try to take care of matters in the household....just like my mother did", she replied. "That also explains you graduating with a degree in Culinary, and to start a family of your own".

Yuzu's soft brown eyes twinkled. "You mean, I'm actually going to be a wife and mother someday? Well that's wonderful! I'll get to be a devoted homeowner just like Mom!"

"Oh joy! My Yuzu is going to have kids! There will be grandkids on the way! Oh Masaki, our wishes have been answered after all!", Isshin shouted, looking up at the ceiling of the tent as a prayer to his late wife. Karin punched his arm.

"Yeah, and as the protecitive aunt, I'll be sure they are safe from you!", she added. She looked at Yuzu. "So I'm gonna be an aunt one day, huh? That's great, coming from Yuzu".

"Indeed, it is", Elisa replied. "But there's something else I want to tell you about Ichigo and my little 'connection link' I had with him". Everyone looked at her with confused expressions.

"What about Ichigo?", Isshin asked.

Elisa smiled and sat back on her chair. "As you know, Ichigo and the rest were here. As I looked upon his and that girl's future, I saw that they made the next level into their relationship. In other words, a beautiful wedding is involved in the picture. That's right, Ichigo and Orihime are going to be married". At first, there was silence in the room, no one moving an inch. Elisa tilted her head at Isshin, who stood as stiff as a stone. She wondered if he suffered from a stroke over the news. "Uh....mister? Are you alright?", Elisa asked, standing up and walking to him. "Is this not good news? Is something wrong----"

"YEEESSS!!! THE GODS ABOVE HAVE ANSWERED OUR PRAYERS!", Isshin screamed at the top of his lungs. He suddenly picked up Elisa in his arms, swinging her around in the room.

"Mr. Kurosaki! Please put me down! You're making me dizzy for a woman my age!", Elisa squealed. Yuzu let out a joyful laugh and hugged Karin. Karin embraced the hug, crossing her arms and smirking when she let go.

"Well, what do ya know....I knew that idiot's going to pop the question to Orihime someday", she said.

"Isn't this wonderful, Karin? Orihime's really going to be a part of this family!", Yuzu cried. "This is joyous news! Oh Masaki, we've prayed long and hard for Ichigo to find the love of his life, like I've found you! Oh praise the gods, there will be more grandkids to carry the Kurosaki name! Come kids, we must find Ichigo and Orihime and give them our blessings!", Isshin shouted. He finally placed Elisa down, who held her chest from her heart beating.

"Wait Dad, don't you think we should say goodbye to---whoa!!", Karin squealed as Isshin grabbed her and Yuzu's arms and ran out of the tent. Elisa watched them go, still catching her breath.

"Oh my...what a family", she said. "Orihime, you have my blessings. And good luck, for I know you're going to need it".


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Just to let you all know, I decided to add this fun part at the last minute. Thought it would be a good idea for you to read Isshin's reactions with Ichigo if they was to meet each other again in the carnival. But don't worry; I'm still in the works of chapter 8 now, which I hope to post as soon as possible. Hope this makes you laugh so more!

Ichigo, Orihime, and the rest sat at a picnic bench in the food market arena, eating lunch under the hot sun. "Geez, I don't know about y'all but I'm getting worn out after all we did today", said Ichigo. Orihime smiled warmly and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"And you should feel that way since we're having a fun fulfilling one, right guys?" she replied. The four friends nodded.

"Yeah, we are having a good time here after all. Considering that we now know some new 'confessions' thanks to that fortune teller", Rukia commented, smirking slyly.

"Just remember to have strong supervision at the bachelor party", Uryuu chuckled as he pushed his glasses up his face. Ichigo and Renji gave them dirty looks.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped. He then turned his attention back on Orihime. "Well as long as this place is making you happy Hime, it ends my day just fine. And----". He paused and froze, distracted by a faint and familiar voice calling his name from afar. His expression contorted into an aggravated panic. _'Oh no, not now….' _he thought.

His friends heard the voice also, turning around to the crowd in front of them. "Hey Ichigo, that sounds like your father somewhere….." Orihime trailed. "But where is he?"

"Uh, don't look now but here he comes…." Renji butted in. He pointed at the man that broke his way through the crowd with two girls behind him. Ichigo's eyes widen in shock as he witnessed his father running towards them like a raging maniac.

"IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!!" Isshin roared. He made a gigantic leap at the bench table. Everyone immediately jumped out of the way, Ichigo picking up Orihime from her seat in time for him to crash hard onto the ground. Everyone stared at him dumbfounded. After a few minutes, Isshin lifted his head off the dirt, smiling up at his son. "Ichigo!" he cried happily.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL OLD MAN?!" Ichigo screamed. "Have you officially lost it this time?! You almost landed on top of Orihime! What are you doing here anyway?!" Isshin sprung off the ground and gave him a tight bear hug. Orihime and the rest continued staring in shock over their 'loving father and son moment'. "What the hell, get off me, Dad!" Ichigo squealed.

"Oh Ichigo, your mother and I prayed for this day to come true for you and Orihime and it finally will! I'm so happy that you two are going to getting married very soon! The gods have answered our prayers above!" Isshin cried, hugging Ichigo tighter. "Oh Masaki, don't worry. There will be more grandkids that will carry the legacy of the Kurosaki name!" Orihime's face grew redder, turning to face Karin and Yuzu. "So…you guys came from Elisa's tent as well?", she asked nervously with a grin.

Karin smirked at her and shrugged. "Yeah. She explained everything to us. Sorry Hime", she responded.

Isshin finally dropped Ichigo on the ground, letting him catch whatever oxygen is left in him and turned to Orihime. "Oh Orihime, thank you so much for being a part of my stubborn, sometimes helpless acting son's life! You will do the great honor of being the perfect wife for him, not to mention the perfect Mom! Whatever preparations you need for the wedding arrangements, it's all on me!". He then hugged her. Orihime just chuckled nervously.

"Oh, uh….thanks so much Mr. Kurosaki, but we don't know if it might actually come true and all so….."

"Nonsense! You two are meant to be as one! Everything go great at the wedding, I'll be sure of it! I'll do the honor of walking you down the aisle and I'll lend ya on another secret….We Kurosaki men are known to be great in bed, so I know you two will have a blast at the honeymoon!". That blew Ichigo's fuse as soon as he regained consciousness and overhearing that.

"You perverted, sick lunatic! I'll kill you!", he shouted. He landed a triple slam kick on Isshin's head, landing him back on the ground. He continued kicking him constantly until his whole face was buried deep. Everyone started laughing as well as Karin and Yuzu. After Ichigo was finished torturing Isshin, he lifted his head off the ground and shed tears of joy.

"Oh Masaki…we have raised our kids well. We have raised them well….", he mumbled gratefully. _'Welcome to the family, Orihime',_ Yuzu said to herself, giggling behind her hand.


	9. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Again, a special thanks to **Blueberry** for another fun suggested idea for this chapter. I really had a good time writing this. And now, on with the show, guest starring our favorite trio from "Death Note"---Light, L, and Misa! ;)

Yumichika and Kira stepped out of the enormous Ferris wheel once the ride was over. They decided to head towards the games arena for awhile, and then get something to eat later. "My, I don't know if I can take any more of this agonizing sun", said Yumichika, fanning his small foldable fan against his face. "It's as if it's burning through my bones, making my skin sizzle. Even though I'm wearing this kimono outfit. How about you, Kira?" He turned to his solemn and quiet friend. All day long, the blonde shinigami wore the same emotionless attitude from the moment everyone entered the carnival. Despite his kind, helpful heart, his gloomy demeanor can sometimes mistake that of Ulquiorra's. Unfortunately, this was no surprise for his friends to either. This explains why they prefer not to have his company, especially in a lively, extravagant environment. If only Rangiku's group didn't mind, he'd be more relieved to be around Momo. Then again, he knew she would be more occupied with Toshiro. Nonetheless, it was generous of Yumichika to keep him company.

Kira stared ahead, his expression somewhat tiresome or dazed. "Yeah, it is", he answered quietly. Yumichika rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, what is it now", he asked.

Kira glanced back at him, then looked down. "It's nothing really, it's just…maybe it would be better if I didn't come here at all, even if Orihime invited me too. I know you feel as though you should be spending a good time with the others rather than waste it on me", he explained. Yumichika flipped his hand care freely.

"Oh stop it. Why else did Orihime include you here? It's because she _wanted_ to, like the rest of us. Save the gloom-doom attitude for tomorrow and make the best of today, will ya?". Kira looked at his friend again and didn't say anything else as they continued walking. Yumichika scanned each activity for the two as they walked down the aisle through the crowd, trying to see which ones were most interesting. Pretty soon, they were coming towards a purple tent that drew his attention. He read the sign next to it. "Hmm, this looks like fun", he said and started grinning. "Come on Kira, let's check this out. It can probably do you some good too". Kira stood there for a few seconds but followed.

Once they got in the small dimmed room, they were surprised to see the fortune teller resting her head on the table, sleeping softly. "Maybe we came here on a bad time. We should probably go", Kira suggested.

"There's no harm of waking her up. Let's see what she says first", Yumichika insisted. "Besides, if this was her break time or something, she should have put up a sign on the front of the tent that says so anyway". He walked over to table quietly, tapping on the woman's shoulder gently. "Um, excuse me madam? Madam?", he started. After a few more taps on the shoulder, she slowly opened for twinkling emerald orbs.

"Hnn, wha-what? Oh my, was I asleep?" Elisa asked slowly. She rose her head and stretched her arms, covering her mouth when started to yawn. She finally took a good look the two shinigami and smiled. "My sincerest apologies. It's so unlike me to fall asleep on my duty for awaiting customers. Surely you understand, for it's been…an exciting, long fulfilling day". Yumichika and Kira smiled back warmly.

"Oh it's alright. Believe us, we wish we had the chance for twelve hour sleep or more. Even a five minute nap would help", Yumichika replied.

Elisa chuckled. "Yes, that's true. But other than that, welcome. Please, one of you come first to know your new path for the future and---"

"Oh, come on Light, please?", squealed a young girl's high pitched voice. "I just love doing fortune telling in a carnival! This is gonna be so much fun, trust me!". The tent suddenly flew opened widely, revealing a young blonde girl and two other young men.

The blonde girl had a heart shaped face with large innocent brown eyes, fair skin, rosy red lips, and the top part of her hair were put in pigtails, leaving the rest fall behind her back. She wore a skimpy, ruffled pink skirt, a white halter top with a monkey on the front, and pink flip flops for her red polished feet. She was also holding a stuffed panda bear. As for the two boys, one of them was an average looking student, having chest nut brown hair, brownish/reddish eyes, and a handsome, calm face. He wore regular jeans and a T-shirt. Whereas the other one looked as if he haven't slept in twenty years or is one of the dead. He had the deepest, lifeless black eyes, black marks underneath the orbs as if they were eyeliners, messy raven hair, extremely paled skin, and a completely unreading face. His pale greenish blue jeans and faded white shirt looked as though it never had been ironed, and his ordinary black sneakers looked ragged with the dangling shoe laces. The three new guests stood at the entrance, the girl staring at the other three surprised. "Aww! Looks like we now have to wait our turn! I was so hoping to be first!", she whined.

"And once again, 'Ms. It'll Be So Much Fun' wasted our time", the pale boy added obliviously. "Light, try to keep her from giving us more headaches with her useless ideas for the rest of the day, will you?". The brown haired boy closed his eye, sighing aggregately.

"Come on Misa, let's go. We don't have time for this", he said. He turned around to leave. "Ah, more customers! How nice!", Elisa chirped. "Please come in. You're all more than welcome to know your fortune".

Misa clapped her hands together and beamed. "Yay, thank you! You see Light and L? This was worth coming here after all!". She grabbed them by the arms and dragged them into the room. Yumichika and Kira stared in amazement at the new faces. Kira didn't even noticed he kept staring at Misa's bubbly and spunky presence. He soon felt his cheeks blushing a bit and looked away. Whether he wanted to admit it, the hyperactive, odd girl seemed…pretty cute. Misa looked at the two shinigami and Elisa. "Hi I'm Misa! And this here is L and my wonderfully intelligent sweetheart Light Yagami!", she said happily, clinging on Light's arm lovingly. Light made an annoyed frown while L stared blankly.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika", Yumichika greeted, bowing down.

"And I am Izuru Kira", Kira added, bowing as well. At that moment, Light and L flinched at the mention of the name. _'What…did he just said his name is Kira?', _L thought to himself. He then shifted his eyes to see Lights' same reaction. _'Hmmm…guess it's not surprising seeing Light be as shocked as me. Isn't that right, Yagami?'. 'What? What's going on here? Is this guy somehow…somehow another Kira other than me? Does this mean that there's a second Death Note on this earth besides mine? If this guy's another new player in our game, this could mean bad news for me. I have to remain calm. I know L's glancing at me right now…', _Light thought. He shifted his eyes to see L, who this time looked back at Yumichika, Kira, and Elisa. Light quirked an eyebrow. Misa nervously glanced at both boys. _'Oh no, this is not good. Is this blonde guy really another Kira in the picture? And if so, this could mean bad news for my Lighty! Ok, keep calm. I gotta keep calm for him!', _she mentally said to herself, shutting her eyes tight. Yumichika and Kira looked at the three confusedly.

"Um, is something the matter?", Kira asked.

Misa immediately snapped out of her thinking and made a pretend smile. "Oh uh, nothing! Nothing at all, right guys?", she giggled hesitantly. She tugged on Light's arm harder. "So uh, let's get on with the fortune telling now, can we?"

"Heeheeheeheeheeheehee….looks like there's someone else that has one thing in common with ya, eh Light?" snickered a raspy, gruesome apparition. The real shinigami, Ryuk, floated around the small room, apparently invisible for all to see except Light. He flashed his white sharp teethed smile. "How ironic. This could be fun".

Elisa smiled and nodded. "Alright then. How about you go first, Yumichika? Come have a seat and give me your right hand". Yumichika gladly accepted the offer and did as told. After a short while of meditation, Elisa reopened her eyes and released Yumichika's hand. "It appears you have a strong taste and talent of fashion, especially when it comes to decorating and designing", she commented. Yumichika proudly nodded.

"Indeed. The world of fashion is just as valuable as the one we live in right now".

"That explains why I see your achievement as an influential clothing designer for certain celebrities. You'll get your recognition in Hollywood fashion business. Not to mention you'll make a wonderful wedding planner for two very close friends that invited you here in this carnival". Yumichika blossomed with joy as he stood up and put his hands on his chest, feeling his heart dancing.

"Oh my god! You mean there's going to be a wedding for Ichigo and Orihime in the future? And I get to land my break as a professional fashion designer? This is a dream come true!"

"Oh that's great, Mr. Yumichichi or Chikaka or—whatever", Misa spoke out cheerfully. "You know, I happen to be an actress myself. Surely you heard of the name, Misa Amane, one of Japan's hottest leading ladies in show and movie business".

"But definitely not the most talented…in the head that is", Ryuk chuckled as he floated behind Elisa.

Elisa raised her eyebrows. "Ah, it's no wonder your face and name sounds familiar. I must say, you are talented on the screen with your commercials". Misa blushed.

"Aww, thanks so much Ms. Elisa. You're too sweet!"

"Why don't you have your turn next then?"

"Gladly!". Misa skipped to the chair and sat down, giving Elisa her hand. After the fortune chanting, Elisa smiled at her.

"Young lady, you definitely have an exciting life ahead of you, along with a few surprising twists of course", Elisa stated.

"Oh goody! What is it?", Misa asked.

"For one thing, your hard work will pay off enough to earn you an important award nomination. You'll even be able to work and associate with other celebrities on your travel to the U.S., be it new friends or 'grudging acquaintances'".

"Oh yeeeeeee!!", Misa cried, clapping her hands and her brown eyes twinkling. "Did you hear that Light? Not only will I be going to the U.S. and work with more people, but I'll also get to have a nomination finally! Oh I seriously hope it's an Oscar nomination! And whoever it is, it better not be that spaghetti skinny-ass Paris Hiltion I'll have to work with. That skank!", she finished with a disgusted face. She stood up and walked over to hug Light. "Oh Light! You're so lucky to have a gifted superstar for a girlfriend! Don't you agree L?"

"No, not really", L responded matter-of-factly, digging in his ear with his pinky. Misa glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well then, who's next?", Elisa continued. "How about you Mr. Kira?". This time, Light and L paid full attention on the blonde shinigami as he sat down and offered her his hand. _'Yes, let's see what's in store for you, Mr. Kira….',_ L thought. _'See how the results can match up'. 'If he's actually a second Kira, then that means everyone will be focused on him and less attention for me! This will make L know that I'm not him but this guy is', _Light thought hopefully. _'Then again, this bastard will never leave me off the hook so easily. He'll still be watching me, regardless on whatever I do'. _Elisa opened her eyes, but frowned. "For some reason, I sensed many death and despair around you as I was linked", she said. "All by a…strange writing device". Everyone in the room grew in shock, especially Kira. His heart stopped beating as well as his breathing. His face contorted in utter fear.

"N-no…it can't be…", he stuttered. "My future will include me killing innocent lives and my loved ones?" _'So…we've met our real—or second---perpetrator…',_ L thought and narrowed his eyes. _'Ha! Yes! Now everyone's going to suspect it's him! I can have an easy way out of this as I planned!', _Light said to himself, smirking. Then suddenly, a nervous strained erupted in Elisa's head. She put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes for awhile. Seconds later, she reopened them.

"Oops, sorry about that. My senses kicked in, sending an clearer understanding that the person is _not _you at all. There's nothing to be afraid of", she laughed care freely. Kira closed his eyes and placed a hand on his heart, relieved to know that the murderer was not him. Yumichika was relieved as well. Light and L's eyes twitched, unexpected to hear the wrong outcome. '_Alrighty then…so I go back to square one on Light',_ he realized. Light however showed an inner anger and disappointment. _'Damn it! She sensed that it's not him after all! Could this mean that…she could possibly know it's me if I was to have my turn? This is bad…I must avoid having my turn at all costs…'. _

"Hehhehehehehehheheh! Oopsy! So much for the 'close one strategy', huh Light?", Ryuk mockingly laughed at the owner of his notebook. '_Shut up Ryuk', _Light answered telepathically at the monster shinigami, glancing where he was floating and narrowing his eyes. Meanwhile, Elisa patted Kira's shoulder to reassure him.

"My deepest apologies. Didn't mean to give you a stare like that. But there are still good news ahead of you; it seems you'll finally be able to do more creativities with your writing work and promote a novel of your own. You do like writing poetries, do you?". Kira raised his head and grinned slowly.

"Yes…I do", he replied softly. "I've always wanted to publish a book of poetic stories. I'll be able to do that?".

"Oh yes. You'll be able to expand your gift of poetry to others, make a inspiring difference for many people. You'll be recognized as one of the most popular authors of Japan. So don't start thinking your future will be filled with unfortunates, alright?". Elisa winked at him and smiled. Kira smiled back and nodded, getting up off his seat and stood next to Yumichika. He patted on Kira's shoulder.

"See buddy? This fortune telling stuff was for your own good after all".

"Now that there are no more worries, let's continue with the fun! Would you like to be next, um…pale young man?", Elisa asked L, who stood there in a lanky, hunched manner. L walked to the table with no response, staring back at her unemotionally, and sat in the chair. He bend his knees in his seat, resting it against his chest in an awkward manner and scratched his head as if nothing was wrong. Elisa stared at his unusually weird looking presence, and then smiled politely as she could with a sweat drop on her forehead. "Um…well hi there. Would you please offer me your hand?", she asked. L did as she asked, extending his long, skeletal right hand towards her. Elisa's eyes widen a little at his chalk white complexion but said nothing about it. After several more minutes, she released his bony fingers. "Well um, Mr. L, you seem to be one heck of a…'one of a kind' type of fellow aren't you?"

"Yes, I get that impression a lot. In a good and bad way", L stated flatly but politely. "So what, pre tell, is my own fortune Ms. Elisa?"

"Believe it or not, your 'original style' will be recognized for a male modeling advertisement. You know, men's clothing designs advertisements". L quirked an eyebrow and placed a finger on his lower lip.

"Hmmm….that does seems interesting. Something that I don't usually hear from other people about me."

"Oh that's good for you, L!", Misa spoke out. "I can see you being a model for Calvin Klein's clothes for his upcoming new fashion design! That will be really epic to see!". L didn't look back or respond to her.

"And it seems you have a strong taste for sweets. That explains why your sweet tooth will make you end up on an dessert eating competition", Elisa added. This made L's eyes sparkle with life for once and spread a satisfied grin.

"Really now…..that's more like it", he said. "Thanks for your time Ms. Elisa. But why don't you go ahead and ask for Light here to have his turn now". L glanced over his shoulder at Light. Light froze where he stood, but remained calm. Elisa looked at him and smiled too.

"Yes, young man. You've waited so patiently to have your turn in the end. Come here". _'Damn that L! This is a trap! I have to find an excuse that won't sound unconvincing or cliché, or he'll definitely know I'm trying to hide something. Got to think…', _Light thought frustrated.

"Oh yes, Light! Go see what's in store for you like I did! I bet yours will be so exciting! It might even include us still being together but not as boyfriend and girlfriend, but husband and wife!", Misa happily pressed on, clinging on Light's arm. Light glared back at her. _'Have to think, have to think, have to think, have to think…'_ he thought nervously as the time ticked by. _'This does not look good….what to do? What to do?....'----- _

Unexpectedly, L's cell phone ranged from his pocket, snapping Light out of his senses. He picked up the phone and opened it, having it to his ear with the tip of his fingers. "Yes?", L replied normally. "Hmm…uh huh, uh huh, I see. Alright, thank you". He shut his phone and placed it back in his pocket. "Come on Light and Misa, let's go". Light and Misa looked at him dumbfounded.

"Huh?", Misa responded. "Wait a second, we didn't let Light have a chance to know his fortune and---". She didn't finish her sentence as Light pulled her arm and rushed her out of the tent. "Come on Misa, you know it's about the investigation we're still working on. This is serious business than fooling around here anyway", Light butted in hastily. Inside his mind, he was more than relieved that the phone call saved him. _'Thank god…at least the phone call saved me some more time…for now', _he thought as he walked outside between Misa and L. He shifted glanced at L at the corner of his eye, observing his behavior. He then looked back ahead, mentally smirking evilly to himself. _'Well L, looks like things didn't go your way again at this moment the way you wanted to, huh?', _he asked sarcastically. Little did he know that L glanced at him in the same manner when he didn't look. _'Don't think you've been spared this time around, Yagami. The game's not over yet, for I'm still close to the truth rather than far from it. This is only the beginning'. 'L', _Light said to himself defiantly. _'Light Yagami', _L said in the same manner. _'I will track you down and destroy you on your every move!', _both thought to themselves towards each other simultaneously. _'I am…', _L continued. _'I am…', _Light continued. '_JUSTICE!!', _the warriors concluded together as they walked to the large crowd.

"Hheeeyyy!!! What about me!", Ryuk shouted as he floated behind them in a fit. "I didn't get a chance to have my fortune told either! Damn that stupid phone! I wanted to hang around a little longer! I wanted to know my future of apples! Apples, apples, give me more APPLES!!" he screamed.

Back at the tent, Elisa, Yumichika, and Kira watched the other three go. "Well….that was a little odd", Yumichika stated. "Guess we better get going too. Farewell, Ms. Elisa", he waved and bowed to her honorably. Kira did the same.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you for letting me know my purpose with my writings", he said and smiled warmly. Elisa nodded and smiled back.

"Always a pleasure. Good luck to both of you and your friends". As the two shinigami walked out of the room, Elisa smiling face drowned to a worried frown. For she now sensed who the real murderer is that will bring death and despair. "God help us all…", she said sadly, not having Light's cunning, manipulative image out of her mind.

**END NOTE:** Well, that's the end of that. Just to let you know, yes, Elisa does become aware that Light is the real Kira. If you want me to make a mini chapter dedicate for Ryuk and his fortune, tell me so, and I'll be glad to do it. Thanks so much for taking your time reading this and don't forget to review now. Until next time, viewers! :D 


	10. Chapter 9

Ikkaku dragged himself around gruffly, wearing a bored and dissatisfied expression. After spending an entire day in the carnival with everyone, he became disappointed for not finding any worthwhile challenges to his liking. The bald shinigami was just itching for a good fight right about now, anything that would give him an excuse to land a punch or draw his sword on somebody. And unfortunately for him, such colorfully games and rides in carnivals were not his style at all.

The only reason Ikkaku tagged along to the amusement park in the first place was because Orihime kindly insisted he be involved. No one could resist her sweet innocence and he was no exception. Besides, there hasn't been anything seriously worth doing in Soul Society lately, so he took the opportunity of having these rare breaks. He hung out with a few friends earlier but eventually grew bored of their antics and moved on. He'd rather hang with Kenpachi just to screw around and give him a hard time playfully, but Kenpachi promised Yachiru he'll spend all his time with her. Not to mention Ikkaku wasn't in the mood for the little girl's teasing of his baldness, so not intruding between the two was best. After all, it was the only way to prevent himself from snapping Yachiru's neck if he heard another 'shiny skin-head' or 'bowling ball' joke from her.

Nonetheless, Ikkaku kept to himself for the rest of the day. He headed towards the rides arena for the third time carelessly, one hand in his pocket while carrying his wooden sword over his shoulder with the other. He saw an endless line of people that led to the 'Blinding Speed' rollercoaster ride. After viewing the long line, Ikkaku sighed and turned the other direction. "Screw this", he mumbled. As soon as he headed to the games arena, he spotted a kid from Soul Society at a bow and arrow game. The shy and timid Hanataro struggled to keep his aim with the bow steadily and calmly, focused on hitting the bull's eye. It was bad enough he was no expert on bows and arrows as well as with swords, but the fact that waiting customers witnessing his helpless performance sent his nerves skyrocketing. Ikkaku stood where he was for a moment, arms crossed and smirking at Hanataro's humiliation.

"C-come on Hanataro…" Hanataro whispered. "J-just one more shot, and it's all over. Keep both eyes open…arms straight…block all surroundings around you…and here. We. Go!" Once he spat out the last word, he closed his eyes and released the arrow with strong force. Instead of hitting the target, it ended up flying in all directions within the stand. It deflected to the small mirrors, to the side walls, even to hard handcraft statue prizes. The owner of the game had to dodge as the arrow flew towards him, which made it finally land on the ground in front of Hanataro's feet. Hanataro shrieked and jumped a little. He looked up at the frantic game owner while the customers giggled behind him. "O-oh! I-I'm so sorry s-sir!" he apologized. "I-I never wanted it to happen that way! I really thought I had the perfect aim for the bull's eye and—"

The game owner held up a hand to silence Hanataro, chuckling nervously and sweating. "It's alright kid, really. Um, look, how about I give ya a prize for being a good trooper and so you can uh, move on to other games now perhaps?", he replied hesitantly. He turned and picked out an automatic helicopter with a control. "Take it. It's on me, kid", he added as he handed Hanataro the prize.

Hanataro stared at the game owner confusedly but quickly smiled back shyly. "Um…thanks. A-and again, I'm sorry", he stated. He bowed a final time and walked out of line. Before he could walk any further, he suddenly felt a hard slap across the back of his head, causing him to tumble on the ground. He looked up and saw Ikkaku smirking down at him.

"Yo", he said plainly.

"I-Ikkaku!", Hanataro said surprisingly as he got up and rubbed his head. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, squirt? Having fun like everybody else. Though honestly the word 'fun' isn't the word to describe what I'm feeling right now. Have you seen the rest lately?"

"W-well yeah. Ukitake and Nanao are around here too. They're over there, near that purple tent". Ikkaku looked where Hanataro pointed, seeing the two shinigami further ahead. He quirked his eyebrow.

"So, Ukitake and Nanao together, huh? Come on squirt, let's catch up to them since there's no one else for me to do". He pushed Hanataro forward to get him walking. Ikkaku raised his arm and shouted, "Yo! Ukitake! Nanao!", as soon as they reached them.

Ukitake turned around and gave them a kind smile. "Oh, Ikkaku, Hanataro, nice to see you two here", he said pleasantly.

"What brings you here of all people, Ikkaku?", Nanao asked sarcastically, pushing her glasses up to her face. "Let me guess. You wasn't able to find a way to start a fight, no one wanted to put up with you, and you ended up with us". Ikkaku shrugged.

"Everything's too bogus to waste my time with anyway. I'm just shocked to see how Whitey here was able to convince Ms. All-Work-And-No-Play to have some fun", he smirked.

Nanao glared at him annoying. "Humph! I'll have you know that even I have my own interests spending summer vacation. And besides, Ukitake wanted to see this fortune teller in the tent here". Ikkaku looked at the tent as Hanataro walked over and read the sign.

"Hmm. Elisa, the fortune telling mistress…h-hey guys, we should check this out".

Ukitake nodded. "A nice idea. Nanao and I were considering about this".

Ikkaku shrugged again. "Eh, what the hell. Got nothing else to do". The four got in the tent and saw Elisa napping on the table again. They looked at each other awkwardly, deciding if they should leave. Losing patience, Ikkaku took the initiative to wake her up. "Yo! Lady!" he shouted. Elisa frantically rose up, startled by the loud voice.

"Goodness, really! You shouldn't wake a poor lady like that!" she snapped, wiping the sleepiness from her eyes. Nanao nudged Ikkaku's elbow.

"Yes seriously, Ikkaku. Have you no manners at all?". Ikkaku snorted.

"Hey, if she wanted to take a nap, she should have put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign". Nanao sighed and shook her head shamefully. She walked past him to the table in front of Elisa.

"Our dearest apologies, madam. Please forgive his lack of education for good manners", she said bowing. Elisa finally had a good look at her four customers, then at a frowning Ikkaku, then at Nanao.

"Well, the apologies are all mine to say to you. This is the second time I fell asleep on arriving customers. It's been a long, fulfilling day. I beg your pardon". She bowed and gave them a warm smile. "Overall, welcome, welcome. Are you ready to know your destiny in the future?". Everyone except Ikkaku nodded. He stood behind his friends silently and crossed his arms.

"Yes we are. We wanted to see what this fortune telling was like", Nanao answered nicely.

"Great! How about you sit down first dear?". Nanao sat down and offered Elisa her right hand. After a short while, Elisa reopened her eyes.

I sense that you are a hard working, conservative woman that's all about business", she commented. "You look like the serious type".

"Ha, that's a plus", Ikkaku added from behind. Nanao made an annoyed groan as she glanced at his direction over her shoulder. She turned to Elisa and smiled.

"Yes. I strongly believe that self preservation and earner ship are the keys to a successful life. The world is business itself".

"That explains your fortune as an academic university professor is clear". Nanao smiled wider. "That's wonderful news. I did want to be a teacher, especially for history or ethics".

"Figures", Ikkaku added again. This time, Ukitake gave him a nudge but smiled at him.

"Yes indeed. But that's not all. It seems that you're always so busy taking care of matters for others, you don't have time to focus on yourself, for fun that is. This is why I also see you having the opportunity to get a well pampered makeover, special spa treatment, and a nice romantic blind date—which will be by a close friend than expected", Elisa finished and winked. Nanao's eyes widened a little.

"Really? Oh my, I never thought about having a makeover before. Honestly, it would be nice to get a new hairdo other than this 'plain Jane' pinned up style. And I'm going to get a-a date? Oh my…". Nanao started blushing unexpectedly about her secret admirer. She wondered which close friend Elisa was referring to. "Thank you so much Ms. Elisa". She stood up and bowed and walked over to Ukitake. "Ukitake, would you like to come next?"

"Oh, thank you anyway Nanao. There's no need for me to rush my turn though. Maybe Hanataro might want to have his turn fir—" Suddenly, Ukitake let out a deep, rough cough, covering his mouth as he continued constantly. Nanao bend down with him, placing a hand on his back with a concern face.

"Ukitake! Are you alright?", she asked. Ikkaku and Hanataro walked over to him. Elisa stood from her seat and walked over.

"Sir? Is everything alright? Is he sick?", she asked worryingly. Nanao nodded at her normally.

"It's alright. This happens all the time. You see, Ukitake is suffering from a deadly disease. It's tuberculosis". Elisa placed her hand in her mouth.

"Oh dear! That's awful nerves! Please sir, have a seat down here. It might make you feel better". Ukitake nodded, his breathing starting to calm down. After he sat down, he looked up at Elisa and smiled.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to give you a scare like that"

"Oh no! As long as you're okay, that's what matters. I'm so sorry that you have to suffer with this disease. Besides, you deserve to have a turn. Give me your right hand". Ukitake did as told and Elisa began her meditation. After that, she released his hand.

"Like I said, I'm sorry you have to suffer through this disease right now. However, it won't be for long….", Elisa said slowly, smiling at him. Everyone including Ukitake was taken by surprise.

"Is-is that so? Does this mean that I will finally…."

"Yes. I'm aware that tuberculosis is a hard battle to face. No one deserves to go through this, especially a kind-hearted, humble man like you. This is why good fortunes await your way by delivering you the true cure to your illness". Ukitake's eyes widen and his smile spread wider. He then closed his eyes and prayed to the gods for his gratefulness.

"Thank the gods above. I have prayed long and hard for a cure. I'm so relieved to know I have a chance of living longer than expected".

"Oh yes, Ukitake! This is indeed wonderful news!" Nanao exclaimed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so happy that you'll get a cure for this".

"Indeed. Not to mention he'll get to do the opportunities he's always wanted to have. And that even includes spending a good fulfilling life with that special someone, a good friend that has showed her concerns and cares while being by your side". Ukitake smiled genuinely.

"Thank you so much, madam. You have no idea how much you changed my life today. I can't wait to find my significant other". He got up and bowed. Nanao watched him walked back to the room, but found herself blushing again for some reason. She shook her head to snap out of her senses and walked next to him. "Now Hanataro, why don't you go next?", Ukitake pressed on gently.

Hanataro looked at Elisa and smiled shyly. "U-uh sure. Thanks". He walked over to the chair and sat down. Elisa smiled back warmly at the young boy and took his right hand.

"Hi there, sweetie pie. Don't be shy; I'm sure your future will turn out great, ok?" Hanataro still blushed and nodded. Elisa closed her eyes and started the meditation. After a few moments, she let his hand go and giggled. "You're definitely the cute, timid, and shy kind of guy, aren't you sweetie?". Hanataro chuckled nervously and rubbed his nape.

"W-well, uh, I guess I am. I do try to build some kind of back bone though".

Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. The squirt wouldn't kill a bee on his shoulder without still squealing first", he mumbled. Nanao glared at him and nudged his sides.

"Well despite that young man, it's ok to be the way you are. Besides, you really do have some interesting potential, especially when it comes to healing and medicines. No wonder I find you earning a degree as a professional doctor" Elisa continued. Hanataro's expression was shocked.

"R-really? I'm going to be a doctor? W-well, that's great news after all. I uh, did think about being a doctor so I can help others".

"That's wonderful. You have a good heart. This will also attract the ladies as you get older. You really are a cutesy after all" Elisa added, winking at him. Hanataro blushed and shift the other direction. He knew that he wasn't always popular from Soul Society to make a lot of friends, especially with the girls. Now it seems things will finally go his way once he develops. Maybe he'll even find that significant other of his own like Ukitake and Nanao will.

"W-wow…I don't normally have any luck with girls every day. I wonder, who will be interested in being my boyfriend?"

"Oohh, I suppose I can tell you. You and an attractive little sister of an orange-haired boy will seem to develop a good friendship in the future. And maybe even more…" Elisa trailed. Hanataro's face grew redder. Did she mean Yuzu, Ichigo's sister? He had to admit, he does have a slight crush on her. He just didn't know if she ever took the time to notice him. If what Elisa said was true, then his luck in the future will get only sweeter.

"Th-thanks so much Ms. Elisa. I-I'm happy you told me", Hanataro said, smiling bashfully and getting up.

Elisa giggled over his shyness. "Well with that said, that covers everybody? Oh wait, how about you?". She looked straight directly at Ikkaku, who snorted and shifted his head the other way.

"This is stupid after all. I can't believe I've wasted my time with you guys over this fortune telling shit when I could have been searching for a fight a long time ago", he grumbled. Nanao put both hand on her hips, getting more irritated of his childish complaints.

"Just listen to you now, Mr. I-Ain't-Got-Nothing-Else-To-Do. Didn't you say you couldn't find anything to start a fight with in this place?"

"So what? That doesn't mean I need to deal with more stupidity over some fake fortune telling stuff. And besides, I can't believe you guys are falling for this mess. What makes you actually think all that fortune she told you would really come true and—"

"Ikkaku Madarame…", Nanao interrupted slowly, having a new threatening tone . She took her glasses off and stared right into his face with her glistening dark blue eyes. Ikkaku made a half frightened expression and took a step back. Although he hated to admit it, even he becomes intimidated by Nanao's serious state. He knows that signal whenever she removes her glasses, which she never does unless when provoked to. And he was making her do just that. Deciding not to make things worse, he snorted arrogantly and headed toward Elisa just to protect his pride.

"Fine then, the hell with this. Let's just get this shit over with". He sat down and offered his hand to her roughly. Elisa raised an eyebrow.

"You know, that disrespectful attitude of yours reminds me of several people I ran into today". She then sighed tiredly. "It never fails to see, it appears".

"Whatever, lady. Just get this fortune crap over with for me, will ya?" Ikkaku frowned. Sighing again, she closed her eyes and centered herself. After a while, she reopened them and let him go.

"You're definitely the violent type alright", she stated matter-of-factly. "No wonder I see you being a part of several fighting tournaments. Is fighting your only desire?"

"Hell yeah it is!" Ikkaku exclaimed proudly. "My blood boils with anticipation for a good kick-ass round with any smart-ass bastards! What tournaments do you see me in?"

"Humph. No wonder I see your future just full of reckless fights and bruises. One of those 'anticipating battles' you long for include a martial arts, wrestling, and arm wrestle tournaments, along with a few familiar faces. One of those faces includes a blue haired jerk that I met earlier today and a black spiky haired man with an eye patch and that adorable little girl I saw too". Ikkaku's frown turned into a large, flashy smile. He pounded both fists on the table.

"Ha! Yes! I knew I was going to settle the score with those bastards Grimmjow and Kenpachi! This time he won't be able to get out of this one! No I got a reason to have some fun around this place for once. About damn time!", he cried. He got up and headed out the tent, not bothering to thank Elisa or say anything else. "I'm going to find Kenpachi and screw with him some more", he smiled deviously.

"Ikkaku, wait! Have you no manners at all?! How rude of you not to thank or say your farewells to Elisa!" Nanao shouted behind him. She started running after him, but Ukitake placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Enough Nanao, let it be. There's no need wasting any more energy on him. That's just the way he is". He gave her a reassuring smile. Nanao blushed but regained her composure and sighed.

"Alright. Thanks Ukitake. He's such an idiot sometimes".

"I agree with you on that one", Elisa added. "It's alright. It's best to let him go. I've dealt with those same kind of people all day. I can't wait to go home when the day is over". She began giggling. The three shinigami waved farewell and headed out the tent. Nanao placed a hand on Ukitake's shoulder.

"Ukitake, are you sure you're alright?", she asked. Ukitake smiled down at her again and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Yes I am. After all, I'll soon have my good cure to release me from this tuberculosis curse. But the best cure is always having friends that show they care, even during their hardest times". They continued smiling at each other as they walked, Nanao's arm wrapped over his. Hanataro found himself smiling as well while watching the two, already visualizing how that very same image will happen for him and Yuzu.


	11. Chapter 10

The sunset was now approaching over the horizons, bringing a lovely collaboration of orange, red, and blue in the sky. Although the carnival was still continuing for the rest of the night, many people were already leaving after being exhausted from all the fun and excitement, ready to call it a day. It wouldn't be long before Ichigo's friends all reunite by the entrance and go home. In the meantime, a group of unusual appearing, yet unique people were walking around in the games arena. They were led by a lean, blonde haired young man with dashing white teeth, wearing a short sleeve buttoned up shirt and tie, and some slacks.

He was accompanied by three more guys and girls. The first guy was the tallest in the group, wearing a bushy afro, some shades, and a green sweat outfit. He was also reading a Shonen Jump magazine as he walked care freely, not bothered to look up and watch wear he's going. The second guy had naturally long, curly blonde hair with a 18th century look like appeal, with the ruffled blouse shirt, dark maroon jacket, and pants that match it. He was in his own world while listening to classical music with his iPod. The third guy had short white hair, a muscle shirt, jeans, and an irritated scowl on his face as he walked along gruffly.

As for the three girls, one of them was a bubbly spunky green-haired young woman that was skipping along instead of walking, holding a huge stuffed panda animal with one hand, and eating her lime green cotton candy with the other. The other girl with glasses and a pinned up hairstyle and school uniform was reading a magazine as well, having a calm and normal expression. The third girl, also the smallest and only tomboy, had pale blond hair, which were put in two pigtails, red sweat Capri that match her red sweat jack and a white shirt underneath, and her sword that's attached behind her back. She walked beside the blonde haired man, her hands behind her head with a bored and pissed off expression. "Man, I still say that this place sucked ass as hell", Hiyori stated plainly. "This is the place that that orange haired chick wanted us to have fun in? I can't believe she wasted our time all damn day". Shinji looked down at Hiyori and patted her head, smiling friendly.

"Oh dear Hiyori, don't speak so ill of the lovely Inoue-san herself. Like the ever generous flower she is, she thought about us on being the part of the fun and invited us anyway. After all, it's the least I can do to still show some respect to my long lost first love", Shinji finished and sighed regrettably, looking into space.

Hiyori rolled her eyes and smacked his hand off her head. "You dumbass. You say that about every girl you meet. You're so pathetic. Let's contact dumbass 2, Ichigo, and get the hell out of here".

"Awwwwww, don't be that way Hiyori!", whined Mashiro from behind, making a puppy-eyed expression. "It's a shame that we have to leave so soon, right when we're still getting started on having some fun!". She smiled widely and lifted herself with one heel, raising her hand with her cotton candy. Hiyori turned and gave Mashiro an annoyed glare.

"What the hell do you mean 'still getting started'? We've been here in this damn carnival for almost eight damn hours! Since noon!"

"Yeah, I know, but the night is still so young and there's so much more things to do!", Mashiro squealed, wiggling her body excitedly where she stood. "I wish I can just spend the night here and never come back home! I wanna stay all night at the carnival! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I--"

"Shut the hell up, Mashiro", Kensei finally spoke up, shifting his eyes at her next to him, aggravated. "You're giving me a damn headache already. Quit acting like a two year old and get over it. We're going home soon". Mashiro glared back at Kensei and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Humph! You're just saying that because it's you who wants to go home, Mr. No-Fun-Silver-Cup-Head-Man! You just won't admit that some of the rides even scare the wits out of you too, you scardy-cat! So there, ha-ha!". Mashiro smiled mockingly at Kensei as he closed his eyes, trying to compose himself from snapping. _'At times like this, no you have no idea how I seriously want to hit a girl', _he thought.

"Eh, give it a rest already you two", Love responded in front of them, glancing his head back over his shoulder at the silver and green haired vizard. "No need to go at it any further. Besides Kensei, you should know you can't get anymore with Mashiro anyway". He returned back to his magazine. Kensei groaned some more but kept quiet, pretending that Mashiro was not next to him. Lisa decided to rest from reading her erotic magazines, and spotted a purple tent with a sign.

"Hmm, this looks new", she said while pushing her glasses up her face. "Stop for a minute guys and take a look at this". Everyone stopped in front of the tent, except Rose, who ended up bumping into Love for not paying attention with his iPod.

"Huh? W-what? Why we stopped for?", Rose asked as he took his earplugs off. He faced the tent and read the sign. "Oh, I see. This is something new. You guys want to do some fortunetelling?".

Hiyori snorted and crossed her arms. "So what? Who cares about so damn, stupid fortunetelling crap anyway?"

"Yay! Fortunetelling! Fortunetelling! I want to go in!", Mashiro cried and tugged on Kensei's arm.

"Stop pulling me, will ya?", he grunted and started walking in the tent. "Let's get this over with because I'm tired and want to go home".

"Eh, sure, why not", Love added and shrugged, along with Rose. They then followed behind Kensei into the tent along with Lisa. Hiyori snorted again and turned around with her arms still crossed.

"Tst. Dumbasses. Like they actually believe in that crap. I ain't going in".

"Oh? What's the matter little monkey?", Shinji asked slyly, revealing his perfect white teeth when smiling and bending down to pat her head again. "Don't tell me the All-Too-Tough-Tomboy is afraid of a little fortunetelling. Afraid that you're fortune will involve you in a pink dress for once?". Hiyori leaped to land a hard swirling kick on Shinji's face, causing him to roll over and over into the tent.

"You perverted, low-life douche bag! I ain't afraid of nothin', you hear me?", she yelled after him. She then gave a huff and stomped her way in.

Elisa stretched her delicate arms, bending forward across the table to stretch out her back next. She then got up and started to gather her belongs to head on home, believing that her time in the carnival is finally over. "Well, well, this sure was one unforgettable day I've lived through. In more ways than one", she said to herself and chuckled. She started looking back on all the different kinds of customers she'd encountered all the day. From meeting Ichigo and his crew, to that obnoxiously idiotic blue haired espada and the rest, to even the adorable children, she was still amazed on how each person was unique in his or her own way. As much as she didn't want to admit out loud (especially to Grimmjow and other disrespectful delinquents like him), she was going to miss the people she had met today. Then again, who says that she wouldn't likely meet them in the future, in more ways than one? She is the foreseer after all….

"Alright then. Since there hasn't been any more customers coming in for the past hour and the sun is setting, I guess I can finally go home and rest", Elisa thought out loudly. "Thank goodness!". Suddenly, she heard a group of people approaching the tent. She then heard voices of a calm woman, then a spunky woman, and then three more men talking. Elisa sighed and sealed her purse away with her disappearing act. She sat back down on her chair and placed both hands on her face with an exhausted expression as she watched the vizards enter the small dimmed room. She sighed, but gave a forced warming smile. _'Oh dear. So much for finally going home and getting some rest very soon', _she thought quietly. _'Will this bizarre, fulfilling day ever end?'. _Elisa stood up and bowed. "Welcome to you all. I suppose you came at the right timing before I was to close up and head home". Mashiro clapped her hands and smiled widely at her.

"Oh goody, thank you! It's a good thing we didn't choose to spend more time deciding to come here before we reached you! I'm Mashiro! And these two are Love and Rose, and this gruff party pooper here's Kensei", she introduced, poking Kensei's arm playfully. Kensei groaned annoyed some more and shifted his head the other direction. _'Oh great. Some more freaks I have to put up with', _Elisa thought when examining the Vizards weird appearance, but smiled so more.

"Oh, nice to meet you then! As you already know, I'm Elisa, the fortunetelling mistress, and I'll be happy to tell you your destiny--for the final time of course since you all can be my last customers of the day".

"Oh yay! That's great!", Mashiro beamed, but then stopped smiling and looked behind her. "Hey, wait a minute. We're missing Hiyori and Shin--woah!". Before she could say any further, Mashiro and the rest had to step out of the way as they heard a tumbling and abused Shinji rolling his way into the tent in fast force, causing him to crash on the small round table. Elisa jumped leaped away from her seat and walked over to Shinji, who landed on his back and facing the ceiling. Elisa made a confusing, startling face and looked out from the curtain entrance.

"What the? Who in the world did this to you?"

"You perverted, low-life douche bag! I ain't afraid of nothin', you hear me?", replied Hiyori's voice from outside. Elisa's eyes widened surprisingly as soon as the short tomboy finally stomped in the room, both fists placed on her sides and glaring directing at Shinji. Elisa continued staring at Hiyori. _'Did that strong kick came from such a…tiny petite girl?', _she asked while scanning Hiyori's appearance from head to toe. Hiyori, realizing that Elisa was staring, turned her irritated glare at her.

"Want are ya staring at, you old hag?", she responded disrespectfully. Elisa flinched at the insult, closing her eyes as her eyebrows twitched. _'Just my luck to end the day. Another disrespectful little brat. Center yourself, Elisa. These are your last set of customers for the day, and it'll be all over. Just bear with it until you get home'. _She regained her composure quickly and smiled again.

"Oh my. How can such an adorable, small little girl make a strong kick like that?", Elisa asked in a forced sweet tone. Hiyori glared some more.

"Hey! I ain't 'adorable', alright? And I ain't just a 'small little girl' either, so don't underestimate me!", she snapped. Elisa almost erased her fake friendly smile, but kept her poker face on. Shinji finally managed to get up and rubbed his head from the dizziness.

"Y-yeah, 'adorable' and 'small' ain't the right word to describe her", he stuttered. He shook his head and stood up straight. He then looked at Elisa and bowed politely. "But by all means, please forgive her. She may bite, but we normally keep her on a leash". Hiyori raised another fist at Shinji, but Love placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cut it out, kid", he said. Hiyori glared back at him, but snorted and crossed her arms again.

"Humph! I'm surrounded by idiots", she mumbled. Shinji took Elisa's attention off of Hiyori's rude behavior by picking up her hand and placing a soft peck.

"I should have said this sooner, but it's a pleasure to meet a gorgeous flower like you", he commented with his flashy grin. Elisa blushed and smiled back, whereas Rose, Love, and Lisa rolled their eyes. Mashiro made a somewhat disgusted face. _'Well, no offense on the lady, but what does Shinji see in her to label her a flower anyway? I mean, she's like what, sixty years old or something'. _She giggled to herself quietly while hugging her stuffed animal tighter.

"O-oh my…", Elisa said, flusteredby Shinji's charm. "It's been a while since someone called me a flower again. Since you appear to be the gentlemen, how about I tell your fortune first?".

Shinji looked up and smiled at her widely. "With pleasure, Madame". He still held onto Elisa's hand as they walked to the table and sat down.

"You sure know how to walk a lady to a table as well", Elisa added. Lisa rolled her eyes again and pushed up her glasses.

"Don't get fooled, Elisa-san. When it comes to the term 'gentlemen', he may be a 'man', but he's definitely not 'gentle' behind bedroom doors". Elisa giggled some more and turned to Shinji.

"Regardless, please give me your right hand so I can be linked to her lifespan for the future". Shinji did what was told without hesitation. Elisa closed her eyes and began the meditation. After several minutes, she reopened them. "Not only are you a gentlemen, but a gentlemen with strong style and fashion", she stated. "No wonder I see you establishing your own design for men's tuxedo wear and bows and ties". Shinji beamed satisfied.

"Oh really? That's great news, Madame. After all, when it comes to ties and bows, I am quite the dresser". He fixed his blue and black striped tie while grinning proudly. Hiyori rolled her brown eyes and snorted.

"Tst. No surprises there. I always knew that he was a tie designer freak", she grumbled. Elisa shifted her eyes at her direction but quickly turned to Shinji, trying to ignore her. But she formed a grin.

"Yes, that's great, but here's the other news. I suppose you want to know your significant other in the near future too?". Shinji's eyes grew wide with anticipation.

"R-really? Will I be able to find my true first love to spend for all eternity?". The rest of the vizards behind him shook their heads shamefully in unison. '_Pathetic indeed', _they all thought. Elisa looked down at the table and chuckled.

"Well…yes, you can put it that way. Let's just say, she'll definitely blossom into the real flower that she deserves to be--and look like. Okay then, that will be all. Next!". Shinji made a confused look and quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that, Madame? Can you at least tell me who it'll be?"

"Uh, so sorry, but I think it would be best for you to see for yourself when the time comes", Elisa answered grinning. "As I was saying, who's next?".

Shinji sighed sadly and stood out of his chair. Love walked over to the chair and sat down calmly. Elisa smiled and took out her hand for him to place his. "Alright then, sir. Here it goes". When she reopened her eyes, she released Love's hand. "Wow, you seem like an interesting fellow. Not to mention that you have a gift for uh, rapping music, am I correct?". Love raised an amused eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah. I've been wantin' to get my break from it. Maybe burning my own street CDs so I can turn it in to somebody and get recognized in the studios".

"Well don't worry, you will. For I do see you finally landing a good starting promotion with a rap group. You'll finally get your break with your multi talent. And another thing", Elisa stopped and leaned closer to Love so she could whisper. "Perhaps you'll finally land your break on confessing to a 'close friend' who loves magazines as much as you do?", she finished, winking. Love found himself off guard over what she said. She couldn't possibly mean…Lisa, could she? Love knows that he and Lisa are good friends, that share the same interest of magazines, and look out for each other in battles and all, but….no, it couldn't be anything else serious other than partnership. Or could it? From behind, Lisa quirked a confused eyebrow as she watched Love's uncomfortable mannerism, wondering what was wrong. Love immediately regain his laidback demeanor and stood up.

"Uh…yeah, uh, thanks a bunch then Elisa-san". He walked over to Rose and gestured him to sit down. "You're next", he added.

Elisa giggled over Love's bashfulness and turned her attention on the long curly haired vizard. Rose sat down and took his earplugs off his ears. "Nice to meet you", he said. Elisa nodded.

"So you like music as well, eh? Was that classical music I hear?"

"Absolutely. One of Beethetoven's memorable classics".

"Oh yes, I still love his music til this day. Alright then, let's get back to business and offer me your right hand". After Elisa finished seeing Rose's fortune, she smiled at him again. "I have a feeling you will make the perfect teacher for a instrumental band, as well as a rising actor. That explains why I vision you becoming the maestro of an international orchestra college and your spotlight on broadways for opera".

Rose smiled and clasped his hands together. "Oh, you mean it? Wonderful! I will finally find my own league in the world of music and opera. How magnificant!". Elisa smiled some more and nodded her head until Hiyori made another mocking comment.

"Ha. And another opera freak bites the dust in this group", she smirked. Elisa closed her eyes again, her eyebrows slightly twitching while taking a deep breath. _'Deep breathe, Elisa. Just bear with it. After today, you won't have to deal with no more snot-nosed brats'. _She reopened her eyes and smiled again.

"Yes, I'm very happy for you, sir. Alright then, who else is next?"

"I know! I know! How about we let Mr. Gloom-Doom have his turn next!", Mashiro cried as she pushed Kensei toward the chair. "Come on, Kensei! Don't be shy, and let Elisa-san tell your fortune cause it's fun! Heeheehee!", she giddied. Kensei shrugged her off away from pushing him.

"Stop pushing me, damn it! I can walk by myself ya know!", he snapped. Mashiro only giggled behind her hand. Elisa chuckled a little also.

"Um, forgive me for saying this, but you two seem to be really close, are you?"

Kensei's eyes almost popped out as his face blushed a deep red, Mashiro's face being the same way. They glanced at each other and quickly turned away. Rose, Shinji, Lisa, and Love all smirked and chuckled. "Hell no lady!", Kensei shouted. "This girl drives me crazy. You have no idea how much headache her whiny baby ass puts us through, particularly me!"

"Y-yeah, he's right! Besides, I will never be with a gloom doom like him! Who wants too?", Mashiro added hesitantly, still blushing and hugging her stuffed panda. Hiyori smirked and dragged it on some more with her teasing.

"What's the matter, Kensei? Too embarrassed to say your real feelings for Ms. Green-Haired Barbie Doll here? No need to deny it". Kensei glared at the tomboy.

"Don't even start, squirt", he said in a slow threatening tone. "If you know what's good for ya". Elisa giggled and raised both hands to stop the bickering.

"Alright, alright, forgive me. Didn't mean to start anything serious. Allow me to see your fortune, shall I?".

"Fine, get it over with". Kensei put his hand on top of Elisa's palm and she closed her eyes to center herself for the fortunetelling. Moments later, she let his hand go, but made another sly grin. "What's funny?", Kensei asked.

"Oh nothing, really. It's just that I see you in a boxing fighting tournament with a few other familiar faces that you know when the time comes. It seems you're the type of guys that loves fighting too".

Kensei relaxed a little and nodded. "Yeah, I do. That's cool. What else?"

"Well…they do say that opposites attract, so…you'll just have to wait and see for you significant other when the time comes. And trust me…you'll be surprise how fate plays games with you". Kensei stared confusedly.

"What? What the hell's that supposed to mean? Who--"

"Sorry, no more give away. Next!", Elisa said, ignoring Kensei's protest. Lisa then walked over to the chair.

"Alright. I'll go now", she stated and pushed her glasses up again. Elisa meditated to read Lisa's fortune for several minutes, then reopened her eyes. She scanned Lisa's normal school girl appearance from head to toe, and looked back into her calm four-eyes.

"Oh my, my dear…tell me something, are you always this 'calm, strict old fashion schoolgirl image' all the time?". Lisa looked back at Elisa, not understanding where she's getting at.

"Why do you ask, Elisa-san?", she asked.

Elisa made a sly grin. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have our um,--darker sides and deepest desires during our private moments. Tell me, you enjoy reading 'particular' novels and magazines on your spare time?". Lisa flinched and grew red, surprised by Elisa's correct prediction on her passion for erotic readings.

"Um, y-yes…so what's the problem?", she stated hesitantly.

Elisa grinned wider and leaned closer to whisper. "Ever sometimes wish that you can be involved in a few 'scenes' behind the camera?", she whispered in her ear. Lisa's face flushed redder than Hiyori's outfit and shifted the other direction with a shy grin. Everyone tilted their heads confusedly to see what was her problem, especially Love.

"W-w-well, I-I…I have once th-thought about such f-fantasies, s-so", Lisa trailed nervously. Elisa laughed and patted Lisa's shoulder reassuringly. Love was trying to comprehend about what Lisa was trying to say. _'Something about fantasies?', _he thought. _'What kind of fantasies would she have? I mean, the only types of fantasies Lisa enjoys viewing are--oh. Ooohhh….. So that's what Elisa-san meant'. _Love found himself uncomfortable to think any further about Lisa, but not in a bad way. _'Guess that means she's always wanted to be 'behind the cameras' for those scenes. She just might start auditioning for a role. Who would have thought that the stern, quiet school girl had it in her all along….'_ Whether Love was aware or not, he unexpectedly formed a small grin at the thought of Lisa involved in one of those 'adult' films.

Elisa leaned back on her seat and smiled at Lisa. "Don't worry dear. Whatever the reason with your erotic passions, just remember to still respect and love yourself as a person. Try not to head the wrong direction too deep. Besides…you'll also someday meet the right man that holds a same passion of magazine reading. You never know just how 'close' this right man could be". Lisa's flinched once again over the news. The right man with the same passion of magazine reading? What precisely did she meant? Lisa glanced over her shoulder to look at Love for a quick second, then spun back around and bowed her head. _'No. No, it couldn't be…could it?', _she asked herself. Shinji flashed his dashing grin and crossed his arms at his four-eyed friend.

"Well, well, Lisa. What, pre tell, has you all flushed about, hmm?", he asked cunningly. Lisa cleared her throat, stood up, and bowed at Elisa to thank her. She hurriedly walked to the back of the room.

"Nothing, really. It's really not much of a big deal", she answered fast. "Um, how about you go now Mashiro?"

"Oh yay, yay! Finally I get a turn!", Mashiro shouted as she skipped to the chair and sat down. "I just can't wait to see what's in store for me! I wonder what I'll be!". She started wiggling excitedly in her seat as Elisa took her head with a friendly smile.

"Can ya please just give her the fortune so we can stop hearing her talk?", Kensei asked boringly. Mashiro turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. She turned back at Elisa and smiled widely.

"Alright, Elisa-san. I'm ready!"

"Very good, deary". Moments later, Elisa told Mashiro's future. "Well, you sure are one girl that has big dreams to pursue. Which is why I see you in a happy position at a beauty pageant competition. Not to mention starting an acting career of your own, even wanting to host a reality show as well". Mashiro placed both hands on each cheek, her eyes twinkling with pure excitement.

"Oh my god! You really mean it? I-I'm going to be an actress, have my reality show, and a beauty contest? Oh yes! This is great! I truly am a star! Heeheehee! I feel like dancing around the chair right now!". Mashiro stood up from her seat and twirled around cheerfully. The rest of her friends shook their heads in unison like before, only not as surprised on Mashiro's part. _'I feel sorry for Hollywood', _they all thought at the same time. Mashiro then sat down after twirling, still giddy in her seat. "Oh thank you so much for telling me, Elisa-san! Oh please tell me, what else do you see? Will I be able to find true love like Shinji, Love, and Lisa too?"

Elisa laughed and nodded. "Oh don't worry, you will find your prince charming alright! It's only a matter in time when you two will meet. And as I told this young man before….you'll be surprised how fate plays games with you". Her emerald eyes almost shifted to Kensei, almost giving away the answer to Mashiro, but restrained herself from doing so.

"Oh really? Oh please, please tell me who's the handsome hunk, Elisa-san! Please!"

"Sorry, honey. But I think it'll be fun to let you see for yourself when the time comes. It's probably better that way".

"No! I'll do anything, Elisa-san! Please tell me who's my knight and shiny armor! Oh please, please, please, please, please, plea--"

"Baka! Knock it off, you dumb green!", Hiyori interrupted as she karate-chopped on top of her head, causing Mashiro's face to land on the table. "And I thought dumb blondes were crazy!". Mashiro rose her head and glared at Hiyori.

"Oh, Hiyori! How dare you be so mean to me! You almost ruined my perfect model face. Waaahhh! Kensei! Hiyori's being a bully!". She got up and walked behind Kensei, hiding. "Tomboys are so scary and bullies!". She stuck her tongue out at the pigtailed girl.

"Screw you, Barbie wannabe", Hiyori replied. "Now let's get the hell out of here. I'm tired of all this hocus pocus fortunetelling bull crap". She turned to leave when Elisa placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Hold on there, deary. Would you still like a turn like your friends did?", she asked sweetly. "Why don't you give it a try? There is no harm in that". Hiyori snorted and shrugged off Elisa's hand on her shoulder.

"Do I look like I want to have a turn, you old phony hag?", she snapped. "This whole thing is still bogus, it's pathetic".

Elisa stared at her for a few minutes, trying to regain some kind of anger that slowly started to build up her chest. _'Endure it, endure it, Elisa. I know you've dealt with a few disrespectful brats all day, but you can't be mean to children. That's not your nature. You love children'. _She took another deep breathe and smiled some more. "Oh, ho-ho. There's no need for such name calling, sweetheart. After all, that's not a way to speak to your elders, nor is it proper for a little girl to have such a vulgar mouth".

"Humph! Just who the hell you think you are, my great-grandma? Or my great-great-_great _grandma to say the least?", Hiyori smirked and crossed her arms again. Elisa stiffened harder, the smart remark ringing through her ears. How dare such a little brat insult her, the wonderful Elisa the Mistress? Just when she thought Grimmjow, Jinta, even Ichigo were worse, this pigtailed vizard possibly topped her 'jerk' list. _'Endure it, Elisa. Endure it…..'. _Shinji, sensing Elisa's rising distress, walked over to Hiyori to calm the tension between the two.

"Hiyori…", he trailed slowly. "Maybe you're getting a little out of hand, so give it a rest, will ya? Let's go".

"What the hell do ya mean I'm getting a little out of hand?", Hiyori cried. "It ain't my fault that this old hag's so-called powers are phony! A fake! You guys are just plain idiots for even wasting more time being here in this dump when we could have left this damn carnival a long time ago!". Elisa clenched her teeth harder, her body shaking from the growing anger building inside of her. _'Endure it, endure it, endure it….'_

"Just because the sign says the great Elisa, the Fortunetelling Mistress, doesn't mean that's necessary true either!", Hiyori continued, pointing a thumb at her. "You guys actually believe that all this crap she told ya will actually come true? Give me a break!", she snickered.

'_Endure it, endure it….' _

"Y'all are even lucky she didn't try to pull a fast one on charging us with this crap---"

'_Endure it…' _

"Like many other fortunetelling con artists, since they know what they tell their customers are completely bullshit---" _'_

_Endure it…'_

"So that goes to show how fortunetelling is a fake, a hoax, and all of this is just for show". Hiyori turned around to a frozen Elisa, smirking at her. "So why don't ya just drop the act and say the real deal on what you told em' so we can head on home, eh?"

'_THAT…DOES…IT!'_

With surprisingly swift motion, Elisa grabbed a shocked Hiyori by her white shirt and lifted her up to her face. Everyone, even Shinji, gasped, their eyes almost popping out of their faces over the reaction of the usually composed and tolerate woman. The whole room grew silent for a slight moment, time stopping again as something possess Elisa to finally snap like this. "Now you listen to me, you little disrespectful, inconsiderate, snotty-nose, tomboy brat….", she started slowly, her tone filled with venom. Her emerald orbs blazed with anger as she narrowed them in Hiyori's shocked brown orbs. Not even the powerful Vizards dare to stop Elisa, for they grew a little frightened of her new dark side of anger. "I JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THE DISRESPECTFULLNESS AND ALL THE INSULTING NAMES FOR TODAY!", she shouted at the tomboy's face. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN OLD CON ARTIST HAG? AND HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY GIFT? I HAVE NEVER BEEN MISTREATED THIS WAY IN ALL MY YEARS OF WORKING! AND I CERTAINLY DON'T TOLERATE THIS FROM CHILDREN! IF YOU REALLY DON'T LIKE BEING IN HERE, THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME IN ANYWAY? NO ONE FORCED YOU TO COME IN HERE, SO YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS BEING A FAKE. YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO TRY GETTING YOUR FORTUNE TOLD WITHOUT CRITICIZING ME FIRST! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO JOIN IN THE FUN, FINE. BUT JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH, DON'T RUIN OTHER PEOPLES' PARADE ABOUT IT, AND GO GET A LIFE AND A BOYFRIEND! DO YOU HEAR ME?". Elisa then dropped Hiyori on the floor, breathing heavily from the yelling. Without a doubt, everyone from outside overheard her insane outburst, but she didn't care. For a brief moment after regain her normal breathing, she actually felt…relief. She finally released her stress and tension on the customers that did her wrong. If only she released this type of anger on Grimmjow, that would have definitely kept that cat in check.

Looking around the room, Elisa saw everyone staring at her with utter shock and fear. Never have they seen someone else, especially a human, stood up to Hiyori in such a way without being afraid of having a few broken bones by the strong little girl. Hiyori thought the same way, for she stared up at the woman with an shocked expression that was absolutely priceless. Elisa cleared her throat and straightened herself up, regain her usual composure again. She brushed through her long raven hair with her fingers and gave an apologetic, warm smile. "Well, that sure was unexpected, now was it?", she said. "Well don't worry, I'm back to normal. Please excuse me for my uh, 'friendly outburst'. I'm just glad that I finally had a chance to teach some people a lesson about disrespecting others". She then looked down at Hiyori, still laying there on the floor and flinched when she made contact with her. "Am I right, little Hiyori?". Elisa then flashed a warm smile. Hiyori swallowed hard and try finding her voice to speak.

"R-right", she squeaked. Elisa brushed her hands and nodded, and walked to her chair at the table. Everyone kept on staring at her, dumbfounded.

"Whoooaaa….", Shinji trailed. "Uh, can we take you home with us? We need someone like that to discipline her".

Elisa laughed and shook her head. "So sorry, but she's all yours to handle at the end of the day. I already have a home, thank goodness. Now then, little Hiyori, if you are done with all your complaints, how about you come have a turn this time? If there's one thing about me, I never leave a single customer out to come home empty handed without knowing their fortune. That's not my nature, not even to 'little angels' like you". This time, Hiyori got on her feet, running to the chair without a word. The rest just stared out of fascination.

"Wow…looks like Hiyori finally met her match", Mashiro said. They all nodded.

Elisa flashed another smile at the girl's improved behavior, taking her small right hand. "Very good then. Now this won't take long". She closed her eyes and focused hard on centering herself to connect with Hiyori's lifespan. The gang behind them waited patiently with anticipation on what Hiyori's fortune could be. After several minutes, Elisa finally released Hiyori's hand and looked at her plainly. She then burst out giggling, leaving Hiyori to look at her confusedly.

"W-what so funny?", she asked in a small voice.

Elisa stopped and looked back at Hiyori, then Shinji, then back at her. "Well, you said to tell you the real deal on this fortunetelling stuff, so here it goes. For one thing, you'll grow out of this tomboy image phase and start showing your feminine side. Such as wearing dresses for a change with your new developed body and curves".

Hiyori flinched. "Is-is that really true?"

"Oh that's great news, Hiyori! You'll soon almost be as beautiful as me!", Mashiro exclaimed and clasped her hands together. Lisa giggled, whereas the boys were lost in thought, trying to picture Hiyori in a skimpy outfit or bikini. Hell, even Shinji's daydreaming of her having enormous boobs like Orihime or Rangiku made his flashing smile grow wider. _'Oh yeah…that would be sweet…', _he thought evilly.

Elisa continued, "Yes it is. But one more thing I need to add--that you'll meet that luck guy that'll make you happy". Hiyori quirked an eyebrow.

"R-really?"

"And that lucky guy would be--the one standing right behind you right there". Elisa pointed directly at Shinji, whose jaw dropped. Everyone else stopped breathing again. Then they all burst out a roar of laughter, Rose and Love falling on their knees and crying tears of hilariousness. Kensei laughed against the wall, pounding a fist. And Lisa and Mashiro kept laughing.

"Ooohhh, I knew it! I knew that Shinji and Hiyori are meant for each other! They just tease each other way too much to cover the truth, but it's now coming true! Teeheeheehee!", Mashiro cried and clapped her hands. "Shinji and Hiyori sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!".

Hiyori eyes twitch with fear, not able to hear her own breathing, or her ears not sure if she heard Elisa right.

"W-what did you just say?", she stuttered in a small voice. "It's as I said, you and that blonde young man right there will soon become a loving item. A real couple", Elisa responded. Shinji then burst out in a joyful laugh, snapping his fingers of realization over what she mentioned to him earlier.

"Oh, this is great! So that is the reason why you didn't want to tell me before! Now I understand when you said my true love will 'blossom into a real flower'. And that flower is none other than my little monkey girl here, Hiyori!". Shinji bend down and patted the girl's head again, resting his head on her left shoulder. "I always knew we were meant for each other…", he purred in her ear. Hiyori's nerve struck and shot up from her seat with blinding speed, bumping Shinji in the chin and tumble to the ground.

"N-n-nooo! This can't be! That can't possibly be true!", Hiyori cried with pleading eyes at Elisa. "L-listen, if this is still all about me disrespecting you, I-I'm sorry, okay? Just don't tell me that I'm going to be stuck with this perverted, psycho!". She pointed a shaky finger at Shinji. Elisa shook her head and kept smiling.

"Sorry child, but this has nothing to do with what happened earlier. What's done is done for the future, and nothing can change that. This is all just destiny". Shinji got up and walked over to Hiyori, still shaking with disbelief and shock in his arms.

"Yep, it's just you and me, kiddo. Us against the world in the future. I never thought I'd say this but…you are cute when you're shocked and scared like this". Shinji bend down and kissed her cheek.

That made Hiyori lose it right then and there.

She offered Shinji a three time sucker punch right in his face, causing him to tumble and roll his way out of the tent, all the way outside. "NNNOOOOOOO!", she screamed, running out of the tent. "GET ME OUT OF HERE FROM THIS PLACE! WHERE IS THAT DUMBASS ICHIGO! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! AAAGGGHHH!". Hiyori's screams echoed as she ran all the way down the games arena aisle. The rest of the vizards continued laughing and waved good-bye to Elisa, who smiled victoriously.

"That will definitely teach her a thing or two about disrespecting her elders", she said defiantly.

Mashiro gave Elisa a hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you so much for this entertainment Elisa-san!", she said. "This had definitely ended our day with a smile on our face!".

"Yeah, big time", Kensei added, chuckling with his arms crossed. "We're not going to let her live it down about this".

"Guess we better get ready for the wedding preparations", Rose giggled and turned on his iPod.

"I wonder if Shinji will survive the honeymoon", Lisa broke in, pushing up her glasses with a smirk.

"That is if she goes easy on him underneath the covers of course", Love added. Elisa laughed more.

"All I got to say is…send me a postcard about their wedding and honeymoon!", she shouted after the vizards as she waved them all goodbye.

Once everyone was gone, Elisa immediately stepped outside and picked up her sign, turning it around to the other side where it read **'**_**CLOSED'**__. _She then went back in the tent, gathered her things and purse, and walked out again. She headed towards the carnival entrance in the leaving crowd, anxious to head for her car in the parking lot. As soon as she finally got in, she sat there for a brief second and let out a long sigh. A feeling of good realization hit her once she started the engine with her keys. She finally smiled a huge smile as she drove down the street in Karakura Town. "I'M FREE!", Elisa screamed, overjoyed of finally ending her fulfilling and crazy day at the carnival. She was finally able to take a break and rest all of her reiastsu. All is finally well again---until next season at the carnival that is.

**END NOTE:** I really worked my ass off of making this almost last chapter an unforgettably hilarious one. I finally allowed Elisa to blow her fuse and let it all out on the last person to make her snap. That goes to show just how strong and WORN OUT Elisa must have been in this carnival all day. Poor lady, she deserves a nice long break. But good thing she let that little brat Hiyori have it. GO ELISA ALL THE WAY! ^.^.

And just to let you guys still have a better understanding, the pairings I was referring in this chapter will be LovexLisa, KenseixMashiro, and of course, the lovable ShinjixMonkeyGirl XDD. As for Rose, I really didn't have any interesting ideas on who to match him up with, but oh well. Anyway, I hope this have send you rolling on the floor before I finished this story. Now it's your turn to do your part of the bargain and send me your reviews and comments. As always, it's fun entertaining you guys with these crazy imaginations of mine, and I'll try to post in the last chapter, the epilogue of this story very, very soon now. Later! :D 


	12. Chapter 11Epilogue

It was finally 8:00, the sky transforming into a midnight blue color after the sunset. All the lights in the carnival glowed everywhere as the games and rides continued for staying civilians, since it was the last day for the amusement park to be in town. Many others, on the other hand, took their leave out of the parking lot, getting ready for a new tomorrow. Ichigo and his family and friends were the first group to stand by the entrance. He took out his cell phone after waiting thirty minutes past 8:00 for the rest of his friends to show up. "Damn it, I thought we all agreed to meet up here on a specific time", Ichigo grumbled. "I really feel like leaving without them and go home". Orihime smiled and playfully and took his hand, giggling.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun, that wouldn't be so nice. Besides, I'm sure they'll arrive very soon. Maybe some of them got stuck in one of the rides or even worse, at the very top of the Ferris wheel", she stated worryingly. Ichigo mentally twitched an eyebrow but smiled anyway over her silly predicaments.

"Naw, I'm sure they can take care of themselves, Inoue. We'll wait another five more minutes, and then I'm making calls".

"Ah, here they are now", Isshin announced cheerfully and pointed.

Rangiku's group headed towards them, along with Urahara and his crew. The first thing Rangiku did was hugged both Ichigo and Orihime as they looked at her confusedly. "Congratulations you two love carrot tops!", she beamed. "I knew you would pop the question on Orhime-chan eventually, Ichigo". Ichigo and Orhime's faces grew red at the mention of their future wedding, Ichigo sighing and scratching his head. Urahara tilted his hat and smirked at the two, along with Yoruichi crossing her arms and Soifon raising a brow.

"Well, looks like I won the bet after all, Yoruichi", Urahara chuckled.

"Don't tell me you guys came across that fortune teller too today, did ya?", Ichigo asked annoyed. Rangiku and Momo chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah! And let's just say that we also know that Ichigo-chan will have one hell of a bachelor party, the same goes for Renji too!". The girls chuckled some more as Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, and Hisagi looked at each other and then quickly turning away, all their faces red and shivering. _'Just remember to watch your drinking. Watch your drinking, watching your drinking….', _Hisagi thought to himself. Chad and Uryuu chuckled too.

Toshiro cleared his throat to change the subject. "Enough with that nonsense. Have you seen the others yet?"

"No, not yet. Oh wait, here comes the rest", Rukia replied.

Everyone turned around as saw many of their friends. The Espadas had appeared, followed by Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo, and Mizuiro, Yachiru with Kenpachi and Jinta and Ururu, Kira and Yumichika, Ikkaku, Hanatoru, Ukitake, Nanao, and finally the Vizards. Chizuru was the first to make an outrageous commotion, charging at Orihime immediately. "Ooohhh, my sweet fair princess!", she shouted, arms stretched while running towards her until Tatsuki reached out her whole arm for Chizuru to bump into and fall.

"You freak. I told you to stay away from Inoue-chan…", Tatsuki clenched between her teeth. Everyone else gathered around in silence for a few minutes, particularly some of the guys whom were making unusual or angry glances at each other. Yachiru and Jinta glanced at each other, then stuck their tongues out and looked the other way. Grimmjow made an angry expression at Ichigo out of everyone else, his hands balled tightly in his pockets and wondering if he's ready to charge at him. He was still in complete shock and disbelieve over what Elisa told him what he'll do in the future. Ichigo, catching Grimmjow's glare, stared back confusedly.

"Uh, what's wrong with you, Grimmjow?", he asked. The sexta espada just snorted and narrowed his eyes more.

"Just make sure you stay the hell away from me, you sickingly bastard! And I'll be damned to attend a bachelor party if it includes kissing a pathetic shithead like you!". Ichigo's eyes grew wide and glared back at him deadly.

"What the bloody hell do you mean kissing me? I'd rather have sweet dreams of Aizen than think of your ass!", he yelled. Grimmjow took one hand out and balled his fist tighter, his voice more threatening and low.

"Just make sure you don't do anything stupid with me if you know what's good for ya".

"Why you son of a--", Ichigo started walking towards Grimmjow until Orihime placed a hand to stop him.

"Kurosaki-kun, please…", she pleaded softly. Ichigo stopped hesitantly then sighed in defeat, brushing his orange spikes with his hand.

Orihime then turned to everyone and widely smiled. "Thanks for coming along with us, everyone. Did we all had fun?". Most gave slight nods and warm smiles, muttering 'yes', whereas Mashiro and Rangiku raised their arms in glee.

"Yep! We should did! It was so much fun visiting that fortune teller just now. I found out that I'm going to be an actress and that Shinji and Hiyori will fall in love", Mashiro exclaimed. Everybody turned their heads at the two vizards, Shinji laughing sheepishly and Hiyori glaring back at her friends and arms crossed.

"What? Stop staring at us like that! I ain't never going to fall for some lowlife perverted baka, got it?", the tomboy shrieked. They all looked away, some people covering their laughter with their hands.

"It looks like we all came across that mysterious fortune teller. I wonder why we all ended up meeting her in the first place", Rukia spoke up, then shrugged. "Maybe it is fate-or destiny, even for us soul reapers and espadas".

"Well whatever the reason, we still have to be careful on the present right now for each minute. Who knows? Even the slightest things can change our new futures so easily", Byakuya stated matter-of-factly. Everyone nodded. Having enough with all the fortune telling mischief today, Ichigo took Orihime's hand and pointed at the entrance.

"Well if we're all done having fun for the day, let's get the hell outta here and go home". As soon as the entire gang walked through the entrance gate, Orihime turned her head around and waved at the sign of the amusement park and happily.

"Goodbye, Karakura Funland!", she shouted at the name sign. "Until next year!". After Orihime turned back and walked with Ichigo hand in hand, everyone else behind her mentally twitched at the mention of her last statement. _'Yeah….until next year….if we can survive from each other that is….'_, many of them thought.

_**Five To Ten Years Later……**_

**Ichigo and the gang:**

Ichigo Kurosaki had graduated from high school, along with Orihime and the rest of his friends. He also graduated from college with an Associates Degree, and is an assistant helper with his father at the Karakura Hospital. Orihime graduated with an Associates Degree as a elementary school teacher. The two finally got married a year after they graduated together, then ten months later, had their first child, a beautiful and strong boy named Mamoru. Rukia and Renji married a few months after Mamoru was born, and had decided to stay in the human world to make a living as Ichigo and Orihime's neighbors. Chad had left to go to North America, where he can visit Mexico to long lost relatives. He has also promoted a few songs that he made, and send them in to some studios in hopes of recognition to be in a band. He had also had a threesome with Yoruichi and Urahara at his birthday party (which the two didn't mind). Uryuu and Tatsuki soon became a couple, and flew to America for Tatsuki to land a role in Hollywood as a martial artist stuntwomen. Uryuu graduated with a degree in Physics. Mizuiro had graduated with a degree in Criminal Justice and shortly got married as well. He is now working in one of the most powerful federal law industries in Japan, and is living in a mansion. Keigo and Chizuru had….finally became a couple once they shared their first kiss! Chizuru finally grew out of her lesbian phase and experienced the joy of kissing a man. The two have been dating for five years, and they flew to America for Keigo to land a standup comedy act in Hollywood.

**Ichigo's family:**

Isshin became a wonderful, yet still crazy grandfather to Mamoru, teaching him some fighting skills when he became five. He still works as a doctor at his clinic, but also landed a second job with Rangiku, Yoruichi, and others as an backstage assistant at America's Next Top Model. Yuzu had graduated from high school college with a degree in Culinary Arts. She finally hooked up with Hanataro, got married, and had twin girls. Yuzu stays at home as a housewife and mother. Karin graduated from high school with a scholarship for soccer at the university she attended. She's still continuing on her soccer career.

**Urahara and his crew:**

Urahara changed his entire candy shop into a popular, successful restaurant. He also received his wish for having a birthday party, sponsored by Yoruichi of course, who came out as a surprise present from out of his enormous cake. Chad was also involved in the party, and the three had a threesome, except that Urahara and Chad never touched each other. Yoruichi attended America's Next Top Model, along with Rangiku, and was the winner of the competition because of her professional catwalk. She also appeared in several perfume commercials. As for Soifon, she finally got over her obsession with Yoruichi and eventually hooked up with an espada named Ggio Vega. She also experienced developing new tastes of fashion for her new attire, thanks to the encouragement coming from her own zanpakto spirit, Suzumebachi. She also became more friendlier.

**Rangiku and her crew:**

Rangiku had became the second maid of honor in Ichigo's and Orihime's wedding. She then went to L.A. to be a part of America's Next Top Model, along with Yoruichi and several others. Although she had lost to Yoruichi in the contest, she landed a nice role in Cover Girl commercials. She also dated Gin for a short while, but broke up with him after he was founded cheated. She then hooked up with Hisagi happily. Hisagi continues playing guitar and has landed a role in Chris Daughtry's band. He had stopped drinking, and has been successfully sober so far. Momo had grown into a beautiful, elegant young woman, with the same curvy shape that Orihime once had when she was a teen. She had also been a part of America's Next Top Model for a short time. She had also hooked up with Toshiro, who finally build up the courage to kiss her, and has grown much more taller and handsomer.

**The Espadas:**

Hallibel sang at Ichigo and Orihime's wedding, as a gift from her. She also participated in the reality show, Dancing With The Stars but got voted out too soon, then finally became a happy teacher. Nel and Lilynette went to the Miley Cyrus and Jonas Brothers concert together, and met Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen. They received a deal to be one of their new models for their new clothing design advertisement. As they grew up, they decided to share a dorm when attending college together. Ulquiorra met an unique, yet strong-willed girl named Tohru Honda, and started a new life with her. They got married, had a child, and Ulquiorra was able to experience the meaning of true happiness. Meanwhile, Stark continues doing the same habit as he always does, which is sleeping. He traveled for a while, entering in certain game shows, but ends up sleeping. As for Grimmjow, he did went to Vegas, went to the wrestling tournament like he wanted to, and came across Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Kensei. In the end, he won all the fights.

**Jinta, Yachiru, and Ururu:**

Jinta and Yachiru realizes their love for each other, and he proposes to her. Although the two still battle each other like no one's business, they ended up marrying anyway (and by a real miracle, their marriage is still lasting). Ururu grew up into a beautiful, conservative young woman, and had entered America's Next Top Model. Although she didn't make it throughout the entire season, she continued doing influential work as a spokeswoman in a growing foundation for abused women and teen adolescence in hopes of becoming successful models.

**Yumichika and Kira:**

Yumichika had become what he always wanted to do, which was to be a celebrity fashion design. He tagged along with Tatsuki and Uryuu to America in Hollywood, where he was able to land his recognition with his professional talent in fashion. He has worked with many good people, including Paris Hilton, Tyra Banks, and several musical artists. Kira has seek counseling over his depression and has learned to love himself as a person. He focused back on his talented writing, and published several popular poem novels, thanks to Yumichika's help of sending in publishing contests. Kira has also reunited and hooked up with Misa Amane, after Light Yagami was convicted as the real 'Kira' and was killed. He had helped her through her suicidal depression over Light's death, and are living a happy life together as a couple. Kira still has not proposed to Misa yet.

**Ikkaku and his crew:**

Ikkaku had participated in the wrestling tournament when going to Vegas with Grimmjow, along with Kenpachi, and Kensei. Although he had lost to Grimmjow at the grand finale round, he had won at a national martial arts tournament in Orlando, Florida. Nanao and Ukitake are officially a couple; Nanao became a promoted professor at the Soul Society, and was treated to a wonderful spa and makeover that Ukitake surprised her on their first anniversary. After five long years, Mayuri found the actual cure to Ukitake's tuberculosis disease, and is still living a healthy, tranquil life with Nanao. Hanataro had grown into a tall, handsome young man who graduated with a degree on Nursery. He works at Isshin's hospital clinic and has married Yuzu. They have beautiful twin girls.

**The Vizards:**

Mashiro had traveled to Hollywood, where she landed a small role for a Revlon cosmetics commercial. She had then ran into Misa Amane, who was continuing acting even after Light's death, and the two became good friends. They had also worked on being in a movie together. Love had made a rapping contract with Lil' Wayne and Birdman, and has made several 1 hit singles with his music. He has also hooked up with Lisa, who did tried becoming a porn star for a little while but changed her ways, and now she has been supporting Love's rapping career. Rose had made his big break on Broadway for opera acting, which landed him a Tony's Award nomination. He also teaches elementary orchestra music to children. Kensei participated in the wrestling tournament with Grimmjow, Kenpachi, and Ikkaku, and several other martial art tournaments with Ikkaku. Although he had lost in the wrestling match and became second place in the martial arts tournament, he continues being a part of more tournaments. And surprisingly enough, the person that had been by his side…..has been Mashiro after all. The two grudgingly grew into stronger friends, then fell into being a couple (though she still gives him a splitting headache). And as for Shinji and Hiyori…..they did ended up as a couple! Shinji finally wooed her to his tempting charms, and the two is still going strong. And Hiyori had finally blossomed into a real girly young flower after all, reaching about 5'7", more curvier and bustier, and her hair had grown longer. Although she still carries the same gruff attitude, she has shown a softer feminine side by wearing more summer dresses. Shinji at one time made contact with Yumichika to produce his own tie fashion career, which landed him to be a model for men's tuxedos advertisements in Japan.

Oh, in case you all are still wondering, how was Ichigo's bachelor party after all? Well……

Renji was the one to host and give out the party for Ichigo at the hottest clubs in Karakura Town. All went well in the first few hours, with numerous strippers entertaining (which Ichigo and Renji rejected), the music playing, and the disco club lights beaming everywhere. Not to mention all the drinks and boozing were involved. Eventually, all the boozing escalated to another higher level for most people, particularly Grimmjow (who took catnip instead), and Hisagi. Even Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and _Ulquiorra _had gotten quite tipsy enough to cause mischief. And yes….there were kissing. Most of the hardcore guys were so drunk and hung over, they've completely confused the strippers with each other, gaining in some crazy activities. No matter how hard Hisagi tried to fight his habit of drinking, he got lost in all the fun. He accidentally kisses Toshiro on the check when mistaking a midget stripper on stage. Then, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Renji joined in a 'That's What Friends Are For' song dance, arm in arm, and ended up kissing each other in the cheeks. Hell, Grimmjow was in such a hyped and jolly mood, he even pecked a deeply flushed Ulquiorra on the cheek next to him. Gin actually took a picture of their humiliating actions (which they're still aware of til this day). And Ikkaku was so extremely hyped up from the party, he basically started a commotion with Kenpachi, ending them up in a ridiculous fight and got kicked out of the club.

The next morning of Ichigo's wedding day, everyone remembered exactly what happened and pretended not to know each other until the wedding, completely not speaking to each other and looking away. Grimmjow, however, wanted to punch Ichigo's lights out for allowing him to kiss him in the first place, then Renji, then Ulquiorra. He threw up in the toilet and brushed his teeth five times in a row. Ichigo and the rest of the guys did the same. That motivated Hisagi enough to go to rehab, and never pick up another drink again. At Renji's bachelor party, everyone made sure that they behaved themselves--and this time did not hired any strippers to come over and arouse them. Overall, everyone found their paths in life, and are satisfied. All is well, and they still remain as a whole happy family to protect Karakura Town.

(_To You, The Reading Audience)_

**Elisa**: And there you have it, folks. Did each of these characters' bizarre future blew your mind as well as mine? Well one thing's for sure, I'll never forget my day at the carnival this year. As I said before, what's done is done in the future, and there is never turning back. Until next time, live your life to the fullest, and be careful what your future wish for…..you may never know what's in store for you………

_POOFF!_

(_Elisa disappears)_

_**(My Special Thanks)**_

First off, I just want to thank everyone for being a part of this entire story and for giving their undying love, support, understanding, and reviews. It is your admiration that motivates me to entertain you each day. Your praise and help builds me stronger every day. It's been so much fun making this piece, and I especially enjoyed creating Elisa. She's a blast J.

A real special thanks to most particular people for their inspiration and acceptance: **KayTester, Blueberry Absnith, XxDark-maiden201xX, iRawrTera, Rima Touya-Rose, Happyside, xxgabigailxx, **and **Tozase-Murcielago. **These guys has been there for me since they very beginning of this story. I wouldn't have made this fic hilarious the way it is without their praises and honest suggestions. If I miss anyone else, I sincerely apologize. But I'm still forever grateful to all who even take a glance at this story, and adding it and me into their favorites list. Again, thanks a thousand more for that. You know who you are! ;)

A true special thank you to **KayTester--**you are a real good friend. Thank you for being a good influence when it comes to imagination. Your creativity keeps me inspired and entertained each day. Never quit writing, and continue following your imaginations for your stories. I'm always honored to be a partner of your fabulous stories.

And one more other little thing……in case you're still wondering just who is Elisa specifically? Well…..she's nothing more but an entity that is greater than a Quincy, a soul reaper, a vizard, an arrancer, and an espada altogether! Elisa the Mistress is the dream come true of every fan girl's mind that has come to life and bring out the wonders of her powers for yaoi and yuri matches everywhere. She is your reason to love the guys in Bleach more than ever, and can view them in a different way forever. So there you have it, thanks a million, God bless, and I guarantee you I'll be back for more new story adventures by me. Until then, PEACE OUT AND GOODNIGHT! :DD


End file.
